If Only
by simo5371
Summary: Rose and Bella learn to overcome more than just dealing with an abusive father. When tragedy hits the Hale twins, Bella has to learn to trust again, work through her grief, and figure out how to survive in an immortal world. This is a vampire story, it just takes a little while to get there! ExB eventually with focus on the sisterhood between BxR.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Rose and Bella learn to overcome more than just dealing with an abusive father. When tragedy hits the Hale twins, Bella has to learn to trust again, work through her grief, and figure out how to survive in an immortal world. This is a BxE vampire story, it just takes a second to get there. There is a lot of focus on Bella and her sisterhood with Rose, too!

 **A/N**

Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! I'm crazy nervous and really excited about it. I don't want to take up too much of your time (I'd rather you read on instead) so I'll add a note on the bottom of this chapter with more details about where I'm going with this story and what not. For now, please read on, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

 _Disclaimer_ : Stephenie Meyers owns it all, baby! Couldn't have created this story without her.

...

 **Chapter 1**

 _1914_

"Bells, I'm scared," Rosie murmured in a hushed voice. Her soft, tangled, golden locks splayed all over me as she nestled closer in an attempt to block out the disruptive yelling coming from the other side of our bedroom door.

"Me too," I whispered back.

A loud bang rang throughout our small cottage followed by the harsh male alto voice that belonged to our father, William.

"Who was here, Lillian?! What are you hiding from me? ANSWER!"

Another loud bang vibrated the walls. I shrunk closer to Rosie and took a shuddering breath to try and calm myself.

"William, please...just me and the girls! That's all. Please believe me, William. I would never lie to you, please."

My mother's voice trembled with fear. She was barely audible from the huddled position where Rosie and I were hiding, but loud enough so we could hear every muttered word, every anger driven encounter.

"Stop lying. I know you are. You think you can get away with this? After everything I've given to you and those annoying little children you so adore." I heard my father grunt out drunkenly. There were muffled sounds and faint footsteps.

"NO, leave them out of this! They've done nothing wrong! Please, I beg of you, William. It's all me, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, please," my mother begged, words being split by her ragged, tear-filled breathing.

"Shut up," my father grunted out aggressively. Another loud, resounding bang rang through the air and then silence.

Rosie and I sat, huddled next to the bed we shared, clutching onto one another so tightly it was as though we were hoping the harder we held on, the more likely we could vanish altogether.

After a few minutes, which ticked by more like hours, I detached myself from my sister and moved to stand. She grabbed onto the sleeve of my nightgown and pulled, urging me to stay in place.

I glanced down at her ashen face, debating. "Rose, I have to check on her. Make sure she's alright."

Her jaw set in a manner that told me she wasn't happy with this decision, but she let go of my sleeve. I bit my lip and took a deep breath, aware of what was beyond our safe haven, yet not prepared to face it.

I moved towards the door anyway.

When I opened our bedroom door, the long hallway that led to other bedrooms, as well as the kitchen and tiny living room space, was dark. It was late in the evening, just past eight, close to mine and Rosie's bedtime.

I padded down the hallway quietly, the old wood floors creaking slightly with each step, hoping my father had left or passed out from the large amount of alcohol I assumed he had consumed. It was common for him to come home drunk and angry most nights.

"Mom," I whispered. I chewed my lip until I tasted the salty metallic of my own blood. I'd done this so many times, so many nights. No matter how many times this situation arose, I always felt sick. Felt my heart pounding in my chest, bursting with anxiety and the fear that maybe this was it. Maybe he had hit too roughly, kicked too hard…

"Mommy…" I tried again. By now, I was almost to my parents' bedroom. It was just down the hall, just a few feet from where Rosie and I were just cowering.

"Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright," I kept muttering. Maybe if I said it enough, it would be true.

I reached their bedroom door, which was open, with soft light from what was most likely candles, shining through. We had a few light fixtures but more often than not, our electricity was out. Whether that was due to the poor circuiting our ancient house had or the lack of bill paying, I wasn't sure.

I took a steadying breath and rounded the corner, standing directly in the door frame.

My mother was sitting at the foot of her bed, head in hands, silently shaking. Her gown was wrinkled and pushed off of one shoulder. I wandered in slowly, apprehensive.

"Mom?" I questioned one more time. At this, she glanced towards me. Tear streaks smeared her face, a soft purple bruise forming just below her right eye, a matching cut sliced her lip.

"Isabella, dear, you and Rosalie should be getting ready for bed," she said, her voice forcing assertion. She wiped her tears quickly, as if simply drying them would mean I couldn't see the evidence of her distress.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I knew the answer, the true answer, as well as the one she would most likely give.

"Yes, silly girl. I'm just fine. Your father was just a little anxious is all. Now grab Rosalie and brush your teeth and hair. Time for bed." She ran her fingers through her bright golden hair, trying to smooth down the stray pieces that had sprung from their place in her usually tight and orderly bun.

My mother is beautiful. Tall, slim, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that glinted in the sun. Her tanned skin makes her look youthful and vibrant, but if you look close enough, the light purple circles under her eyes and pale scars that litter her body tell a different story.

In public, she stood tall, firm, and strong. When she laughed, people stopped and smiled too, just because her happiness was so infectious. At home, when my father was around, the dominant, happy woman most people saw disappeared and was replaced by an anxious, fragile person.

My father had a way of changing people, always in the worst ways possible. He was born in the late 19th century and was abandoned by his parents early on. He grew up in the bitter cold streets of New York, where he found a job as a handyman and was able to make a small, barely manageable, living.

He and my mother met when they were young and had both Rosie and I, accidentally, just a few months after meeting one another. If you look past his handsome, dark features, you can see the deep grief and resentment he holds for my sister and me. I may be young, but you can just tell when someone hates you as much as he does us.

Rosalie takes after my mother. Hair, eyes, height, and attitude. At only 13, Rosalie already towers over most other girls our age, including all the boys. She has soft skin that has yet to lose its baby fuzz, giving her a slight glow. While Rose hasn't quite grown into the all-encompassing personality our mother had, you could tell it was only a matter of time. They were both stunning, inside and out.

I, on the other hand, look more like our father, even though Rosie and I are twins. I have dark chestnut brown hair that lays in a tangled mess down to the middle of my back. No amount of brushing and braiding can seem to tame it. Whereas my mother and sisters' eyes shine a bright, crystal blue, mine are the same as my fathers; a deep brown speckled with yellow. I do share the same slightly tanned skin as both my sister and mother, thankfully.

Aside from the obvious differences between some features, mine and Rose's basic build and facial structure is almost identical. It's weird, seeing someone that looks so similar to you but with such contrasting traits. It was like looking at yourself through a broken mirror; you can just make out your appearance, but things are just slightly...off.

I looked at my mother and took in her rumpled clothes and heavy eyes. She had stood up and wandered over to her dresser, rearranging the clothes that were there, even though I knew they were already organized.

I took a deep breath and walked over to her, unable to leave knowing she wasn't alright. No matter how nonchalant and collected she acted, I knew how scared and hurt she was. I was feeling the same way.

"Mom, please, are you okay? Rosie and I are scared," I said, unsure my voice was loud enough for her to hear. I heard her take a long, shaky breath before turning to face me. No evidence of tears, just my mother's light, loving face appeared.

"Yes, I'm just fine, Isabella. Your father was just angry. You don't have to worry about me, that's my job. Now please, go get Rosalie and get ready for bed. You don't want your father to see how late you've both stayed up." She advanced towards me, lightly ushering me towards the bedroom door before she said, "I'll be in to say goodnight soon."

I chanced one more glance up at her, then huffed and trudged back into mine and Rosie's room in defeat.

...

 _1919_

"I don't like him," I spat out roughly, trying to make a point.

"You don't have to, you're not marrying him," Rose bit back. Her glare could have leveled a town, but I was used to it by now. Every time I spoke to her about Royce and his obvious anger issues, she shut me down entirely.

"He's just like father was! Jealous, controlling, and dangerous."

"He is not. He's anxious about the aftermath of the war is all. It's very taxing on the soldiers. He'll calm down once things smooth over. I promise," she said with a hint of hope in her voice. I just rolled my eyes. It was always some kind of excuse. 'Oh, he's just stressed about the war." or 'his parents are pressuring him to find work outside of the military,' blah blah blah. I knew an aggressive man when I saw one, I had grown up with one as a father for 18 years now.

"He hasn't laid a hand on you, has he?" I ask for the hundredth time. I hated Royce King with all my being. He was an angry, bitter man, but if he ever hurt Rose, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from retaliating.

"No, Isabella. Now would you please be happy for me. He's handsome and wealthy. Plus, he agreed to let you stay with us for a little while. Until you've found your own man," she said quickly, as she continued to brush through her long, thick, golden hair.

I huffed and folded my arms across my body, slouching further into the delicate sofa located in the King's manor. Yes, manor. Apparently, some King family relatives got into the oil drilling business right when it began in the late 1850's, which has been funding their extravagant lifestyles ever since.

I knew a major part of why Rosalie agreed to marry this pathetic man was because he could support her, my mother, and I. Our father, William, had died a year earlier from drinking himself to death and left us with no money to support ourselves at all. I had been working at the local tailor's while my mother and Rose were domestic servants for higher class folks, but we were barely getting by.

When Rose agreed to take on a job helping the King family, we never expected one of the sons to take such a keen liking to her. While Rose states it was love at first sight, I'm positive it's more about the money for her and the beauty and timing for him.

See, Royce was about to be shipped off to some boarding school out in Ohio just a few weeks before he met Rose. He was a violent man that often started fights over nothing. Everyone from the milkman to the neighbors to his schoolmates, he'd somehow, at some point in time, been in a fight with. He had dirtied the King name so many times due to his aggressive attitude and impolite behavior, he was often called Killer King, which goes to show just how awful of a person he is.

When he introduced Rose, the stunning blue-eyed doe I call my sister, to his parents and announced they wanted to get married, the Kings were ecstatic. They could care less that we were poor peasants with a dead father who had been known for his incredibly high alcohol tolerance, they were just happy Royce would soon be starting his own family and be out of their hair.

"Do you remember how charming dad could be?" I muttered. Rose's hand faltered slightly, but she continued brushing as if nothing was said.

"Because I do," I continued, "I remember how he'd come home with toys and books and treats for us. How excited we all would be that he was in such a good mood, how he wasn't drunk…" I stopped for a second. A sudden wave of emotion forcing its way into my throat without warning.

"I also remember how I accidentally ripped the page of one of the books he brought home. It barely tore, just the small corner near the spiral. I had been too excited. Too overwhelmed with energy that we had just gotten such amazing gifts that I turned the page too quickly and well, you know what happened next."

We both flinched as I lifted my hand to lightly brush over my left eyebrow, still able to feel the ghost throbbing of where the book had been vaulted at me, making contact and leaving a decent sized gash in my father's destructive path.

"Men like father, like Royce, aren't good people. They can't make everything better with charming words and actions, Rosalie. They may be able to patch up some injuries, say 'sorry' or 'it'll never happen again', but you and I both know that's only a temporary fix and more often than not, worse is yet to come." As I said this, I felt a tinge of guilt. I knew what I was saying was harsh and could be phrased differently, but at this moment, all I could think about was my sister's safety.

Rose set down her brush and stood from her seat at the vanity where she had been getting ready for the day. She came over and gently nudged me to sit on the ground in front of her, with my back facing her. I did as she wanted and settled on the ground with a thud on the soft, plush blue carpet of her new room.

Everything around me was new and expensive. The vanity where she had just been sitting was a beautiful pearl color with intricate gold detailing. The walls were a simple pale yellow, almost white, with dark cobalt fabric drapes surrounding the two massive bay windows in her room. Her wardrobe and surrounding furniture all matched the vanity, giving the whole room a very wealthy, royal aurora. This was our new home, yet I had never felt so lost.

She took some of my long mane of hair into her hands and began to braid.

We sat in silence, while I enjoyed the feeling of her hands gently pulling my hair this way and that. In that moment, I felt as though we were back when we were just kids, sitting in our tiny room, taking turns braiding our hair in ways that made us look elegant and high society.

Rose was the first to break the silence. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Bells."

"You don't know that," I said sharply. She gripped my hair just a little too tightly before letting go with obvious annoyance.

"I'm done having this conversation with you. I'm marrying Royce in two weeks, you're going to be at the wedding, I'll head off to my honeymoon, and we'll start our lives actually living, not just surviving. Please, Isabella, just...be happy for me. Please?" Rose pleaded softly.

I closed my eyes tightly, drawing in an exaggerated breath. I hated myself for giving in so easily, I hated myself for not fighting with her more about this. Maybe if I had, things would have been different.

Instead, all I said was, "fine."

...

 _Two weeks later_

I sat on one of the white, iron chairs as I watched three women with huge hats flirt with some of the groom's party. I had always been curious as to why wealthy women felt the need to wear such extravagant, ugly, accessories. Wouldn't it be more attractive, and comfortable to wear...not a giant hat with fruit and lace and pearls and who knows what else, on the tops of their heads?

I snickered into my champagne as a fake bird fell out of one of the women's hats and into the glass that belonged to the man she had been flirting with.

"Isabella, wipe that wicked grin off your face and sit up straight," my mother quipped. She had been incredibly anxious throughout the entire wedding and was taking it out on me apparently.

"Yes ma'am," was all I said in response as I sat up and adjusted my very large, too pink of a skirt. I didn't want to get into an argument today, not on Rosie's 'big day'.

I looked over at Rose, who had been attached to Royce's arm for the entire night and watched in apprehension. They looked happy, beautiful even. Rose was in a gorgeous white gown with intricate beading on the bodice. It was late October, so there was a slight chill in the air, which was why she was currently wearing a large ivory fur wrap. The skirt of her dress was a simple satin with the train billowing out a few feet behind her. She was an angel. An angel in the hands of the devil himself.

My gaze shifted to Royce. His boisterous laugh filled the air in an obnoxious, ear-splitting manner, but maybe that was just how I saw it. Some would say he looked handsome in his perfectly tailored black tuxedo, but to me, he looked like a knockoff Picasso; beautiful on the outside but made of false hopes and deceptive thought.

"Stop sneering at him, Isabella. You don't want your face to get stuck that way, do you?"

I huffed and threw my head back in annoyance.

"No, ma'am."

"Good, now try and be happy for your sister and stop worrying so much. You're already getting wrinkles and you've yet to find a young man to settle down with yourself," she muttered the last bit mostly to herself, but I couldn't stop myself from sticking my tongue out at her anyways.

She gasped but bit back a laugh. She always tried to come off as a well-mannered, respectable mother who had complete control of every aspect of her life. I knew, however, just how much she loved laughing and messing around with Rose and me. It was a huge reason I loved her so much.

"Really, Bells, sticking out your tongue? At our mother for that matter?" Rose's voice sounded. I grinned and looked to my left in order to see her. The smile quickly disappeared when I saw Royce.

"Rose...Royce," I addressed. Rose glared at me as if daring me to make a nasty comment towards her new husband.

"Isabella, that's no way to be treating your mother. Maybe you need to be reminded of the proper way to act at a high society function such as this," Royce said, trying to act as though he was teasing but meaning every word he said.

I bit my lip harshly to prevent the onslaught of terms I would like to shove up his high society ass.

"Royce and I were just talking about leaving soon, for our honeymoon that is," Rose rushed out in an effort to ease the very apparent tension.

"Oh dear! You're going to have a wonderful time. With the war over, traveling will be so much easier. And Paris! Oh, I've always wanted to go! You'll have to write us, dear, please," my mother gushed as she clasped her hands over Rose's.

Rose and Royce would be traveling to Paris for two months for their honeymoon. Once the reception calmed down, they would be heading off right away to start their new lives as a married couple, starting in Paris.

As my mother and Rose continued to talk about Paris, I watched Royce with hard eyes. He caught me staring and a sickly grin spread over his face as he gripped Rose closer to him in an obvious move to make me angry.

"Royce, could I speak with you for a moment?" I said curtly. Rose immediately stiffened, as did my mother, but Royce's grin deepened.

"Of course, Isabella," he responded. He lifted Rose's hand and kissed it, eyes glued to mine, before waving his hand in a manner that told me to lead the way.

"Be nice," Rose whispered to me as I walked past her. I didn't respond but kept my eyes forward. I was determined to speak my mind, at least once, before they left the country. I wouldn't be able to survive a whole two months without at least trying to make sure my sister was safe.

I stomped over to the bar, which was surprisingly calm at the moment, and turned to face Royce. He was right behind me, too close for comfort, with a large smirk plastered to his face. I took a startled step backward, surprised by his close proximity, but that only encouraged him to take a step closer.

"Now, Isabella, my dear sister-in-law, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He breathed out. The smell of whiskey wafted over my face and I held back a gag that threatened to sneak out.

"I don't like you, I never have, and I know you know that. I just wanted to make sure you know I'll always be watching you. So, don't make any stupid decisions in regard to my sister and her safety," I clipped out. I squared my shoulders and stood to my fullest height in hopes that I came off somewhat intimidating. All I got in response was a loud bellow.

"Oh, Isabella, you'll be watching me, hmm? I can't say I won't mind that," Royce taunted as he just barely skimmed my inner arm with his fingertips. I flinched away and pressed myself as close to the bar as I could, which wasn't much further than where I had been.

I glanced over and Rose and saw she was immersed in conversation with our mother, once again. I was both relieved she wasn't bearing witness to this interaction as well as frightened from the way Royce was acting. I turned back towards him, jaw set and tense.

"I'm serious. I've heard the way you speak to her; how aggressive you can be. Your reputation with the community precedes you. You're just like our father and I want you to know that I'm fully aware of this. I won't let you treat her the way he did."

His eyes darkened slightly, and his smirk turned into a scowl. I hoped my fear wasn't as evident as I felt it was. I tried to keep my trembling from showing too clearly. He dipped his head down to level our eyes. I heard his teeth grit together.

"What'll you do, Isabella? Nothing. There's nothing you can do. You live in my house, as does your mother. Without me, your entire family will be homeless and poor, once again. When I found Rose, you were all barely surviving. You wouldn't have made it one more winter if I hadn't taken you in. You wouldn't threaten your family's chance at life, would you, darling?"

All I could do was glare back at him. I was stuck. If he were to ever hurt Rose, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from seeking vengeance, yet if I spoke to Rose one more time about this issue, made claims that Royce was being too aggressive for my liking, what would come of it? People would scoff and say I was being ungrateful, that I should be happy one of us found someone to support the family. Rose would be furious.

If I were to ever try and make things right, Royce would drop us immediately. I didn't have a problem with this, but I knew Rose and my mother would. We had been barely surviving, and Royce was right, we wouldn't have made it through another winter. We couldn't afford a stable house, let alone a solid furnace to keep us alive. I hated to admit it, but we needed Royce just as much as he needed us.

I opened my mouth to retaliate, to tell him just what an awful, condescending, evil person he was, but Rose had saddled up next to him just in time.

"Should we be going, honey? I don't want to be late," Rose asked in a sweet voice. As she spoke to him, she glanced over at me with questioning eyes. I avoided making contact at all costs.

I was frustrated with myself for getting so clearly shaken by my encounter with Royce. After living with my father for so many years, I had learned how to stand up for myself, how to protect both myself as well as my family. For some reason, Royce reminded me so much of father it was as though my mind was unable to differentiate the two.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Go say your goodbyes and change into the outfit I have laid out for you in your room," Royce responded, his voice arrogant and loud, obviously wanting some attention.

Rose's cheeks darkened slightly from the clear dominant behavior Royce was exhibiting, but to my annoyance, she did as she was told.

She moved closer to me, embraced me in her arms, and squeezed to a point of slight discomfort. Tears built in my eyes against my will as I embraced her just as tightly. I inhaled her scent deeply, trying to commit it to memory. It was fruity, with a slight tang that was just...Rose.

She loosened her grip slightly, but not all together, and rested her forehead against mine before saying, "you're my best friend Isabella Hale, the light of my world. I love you, please be safe while I'm away. I can't bare anything happening to you while I'm away."

I moved my hands to lightly grip her shoulders, "only if you promise as well."

"Of course," was all she whispered back.

If only I had stopped her from leaving. If only I had refused to let her marry that man, to force her to see who he truly was, maybe things would have been different. If only.

...

 _Two months later_

The months Rose and Royce had been gone were interesting. I no longer had to work at the tailor's, but I found myself continuing to do so anyway. I didn't know what to do with myself with all the free time I had. I was never one to be social or extroverted, so I rarely met with others my age. I found it difficult to connect with others, so I would find myself at the library or work rather than talking about marriage and dress sizes with my peers.

I'd also taken up piano. The King's had a beautiful grand piano in their living room that no one ever used. They'd purchased it for Royce when he was a child and was taking lessons. He ended up making so many of the instructors run away crying that they decided to end his practices.

Lucky for me, they kept the thing all this time. Probably as a symbol of their wealth, but I loved the thing nonetheless.

My mother took the time off to relax and for once, not worry about my sister and me. She roamed around the manor and the huge, extravagant garden located in the back. She took up knitting and helped the maids with random tasks. Mrs. King always scowled when she did this, as she saw the maids as lesser folk, but seeing as my mother was born into poverty and once worked as a domestic servant, she could never see them this way.

The time went by slowly at first, but once we received the first letter from Rose, her beautiful penmanship scrawled out across some French postcard, I could breathe again. Maybe I was just overreacting. I knew Royce wasn't an amazing, kind-hearted man, but maybe I was being paranoid due to the past interactions I had with my father.

I could only hope.

Today was finally the day that they were scheduled to return. The exact time was fuzzy, seeing as travel time between countries was heavily dependent on the weather and sailing conditions, but I knew it would be any time now.

And I couldn't wait to see Rosie.

I grinned to myself at just the mere thought of finally seeing her after so long. There was so much I wanted to tell her about. So much I wanted to hear. This was the longest we had ever been apart so having this trip finally end was an incredible relief.

I decided to head to the library for most of the day, hoping some light reading would distract me from my overpowering excitement. I had learned to read at a young age, picking it up quicker than my peers. While my father had little interest in mine and Rose's education, my mother made it her top priority. She always told us that if we wanted to make it in a world designed for men, we'd at least need a solid education to keep us in the running.

"Well someone's happy today." I hear from behind me. I look up to see Henry, the son of the tailor I worked for, walking towards me.

I had always liked Henry, as a friend. He was handsome and nice, but there was just no...spark. As cliché as that may sound, I was a closet romantic and could only hope someday I'd be able to find that special someone. The one that makes my heart beat unsteadily, that makes me blush with just small side glances and who makes me never want to stop smiling.

Who knows if that actually exists, but one can only hope I guess.

"Hi, Henry," I say politely. Don't get me wrong, he's a wonderful man, but he's way more taken with me than I am with him. I try to be nice while also obvious about my disinterest in him romantically, I'm pretty sure he hasn't caught on.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing with all these books? Nothing better to do?" He asked, taking the book I was reading and looking at the cover. My eyes narrowed in annoyance. What, I can't be attractive and love to read? Men these days are so narrow-minded.

"Pride and Prejudice, huh? A romantic, are ya? I never would have thought Isabella Hale would be a closet romantic," he teasingly chided. I just roll my eyes and turn back towards my book. I hoped he would get the hint and either take up reading himself or hit the road, but no, he continued on.

"I've never been into the classics myself, but my mother and sister love this book. I'm more into reading the news or books about the war of course."

As he spoke, I tried to keep my facial expression neutral, but it was a struggle. Henry was one of those men that loved to hear themselves talk. He was never mean or impolite, just...boring. I think he liked me so much because I rarely engaged in conversation, just let him ramble on with a few "mhmm's" and "hmm's" thrown in here and there.

It was a good twenty minutes into the one-sided conversation, one that I truly had no clue was about, when something Henry said sparked my interest.

"Wait, hold on, what did you just say?" I interject quickly, hoping to catch his train of thought before he moved on to some other topic on his list of infinite possibilities.

"I said, I'm surprised to see you here, seeing as the ship your sister and brother-in-law arrived on has docked. I would've thought you- hey!" I was up and sprinting towards the library exit before he was even able to finish his sentence.

"Sorry Henry, I have to run! See you at work!" I said as I continued down the stairs and into the road. I nearly slammed right into the paperboy as I crossed the street hastily and I vaulted over a stray dog passing by the market. I didn't care how crazed or absurd I looked at that moment, all I could think about was my sister and being able to see her, safe and well and as beautiful as ever.

I rounded the corner to the harbor where all the passenger ships would dock when arriving and saw the massive ship I knew Rose would be arriving on. She told me to look for the biggest ship I'd ever seen and that would be the one they were on. It wasn't much to go off of, and at the time, I thought I would never find it but now, looking up at the gigantic ship that floated in front of me, I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping.

I squeezed my way past swarms of people, trying to make my way closer to the passenger exit, all the while keeping my eyes steady on the wooden aisle leading off the ship in hopes that I would see Rose.

People had already begun filtering off and I felt a slight pang of panic that I had missed her. She would be furious if I didn't meet her at the dock, I knew it.

I continued to scramble around hopelessly, looking for the golden blonde hair that I knew was my sisters. At first, my excitement overtook all my emotions. I was giddy and nervous and all I could think about was seeing her, making sure she was okay.

Then, worry began to set in. Passengers were no longer disembarking. There were still tons of people greeting one another and looking for loved ones, so I assumed I have just missed her. After nearly 45 minutes of scoping and running around in circles, the panic set in.

Where was she? Where was Royce? Was this the ship she had mentioned to me? Had I mistaken the day? Maybe she had already left and was safe at home, waiting to scold me for being late once I returned.

I continued to look, hoping I would catch a glimpse of her or Royce. Deep down I knew something was wrong. My mind had come to the realization, my heart, not so much.

I ran. As fast as my feet could carry me. Without any thought for those around me or the safety of myself. I just...ran.

…

Once I arrived home, the sun had begun to set, and the entire house was dark except for one lone light in the main eating quarters.

I instantly knew something was wrong.

Rose loved to make an entrance. The house would be radiating with the warmth of her return, instead, it looked cold and bleak. Like no one had lived there for quite some time.

I slowed my sprint to a steady walk, which then turned to a shuffle once I reached the front entrance. For some reason, without even truly knowing what had happened, I already knew I didn't want to enter the house.

I took a steadying breath and pushed the heavy iron door open with a clank.

"Mother?" Was the first thing I said when I walked through the dark halls of the King manor.

"Rose?" I called. Nothing.

I wandered into the dining hall, where I had previously seen a flicker of light when I arrived, hoping to find someone, anyone, to tell me this ache in my chest was all for nothing. That Rose was home, waiting for me in her bedroom.

I found my mother sitting at the table with one of the maids she had bonded with, lightly rubbing her back. A steaming cup of tea and tissue lay in front of her.

"Mom," I said again, much quieter this time. She sniffled and looked over at me with red-rimmed eyes. In all my years, through the abuse my father put all of us through, even when we were so deep in poverty and we could barely see the light, I had never seen my mother look so heartbroken.

My heart jumped to my throat, my stomach clenching in pain. I knew before she even said the words. I knew before Rose had even left for this trip. I knew the day I met Royce that this would happen.

My mother opened her mouth and choked out three words that altered my life forever.

"Rose is dead."

 **A/N:**

Eek! So what did you all think? Let me know, let me know, let me know! I'm serious. If you see anything that's grammatically wrong, you have some constructive feedback, or you liked it, LET ME KNOW! I would love to hear from you all.

So, as you can tell, this chapter jumped around a lot. Like a lot, a lot. That's how the first few chapters are going to be. This story is about both Rose and Bella's relationship, as well as her's and Edward's, but I have a lot of backstory I want to add as well. So, for the next few (like around 4) chapters, time is going to fly by. Once we reach the point in the story I want to develop more on, things will settle down.

I do want to mention that I have like 40,000 words written for this story already. It kind of all just came crashing to me one night and I haven't been able to stop writing since. So, that being said, I'll try to update consistently since a lot of the story is already written. The only thing I have to do is edit a lot of it, which is pretty hard for me honestly. I have not beta so I'm kind of shooting shit here. So please, again, let me know if you see any issues. I really want to know!

I hope you all liked this and I really hope you do leave me some love. I've never written a fanfiction before but I've sure as hell read a lot so I have some idea of how this all works and I know I'd love to hear from you all.

Eek! Okay, I hope you loved this beginning chapter, I'll update very soon!

BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hi there! I'm back! Thanks so much to those that reviewed/favorited/followed this story and last chapter. It was super amazing knowing some people were actually reading this and liking it! Please give me some love for this chapter too (or hate, I guess if you don't like it but please like it!)

WARNING: this chapter has some graphic violence. There won't be a lot during this story but when there is, I'll give warnings so people know. The violence in this chapter is near the end, just a heads up!

Again, thank you for reading. I love each and every one of you for giving this story a shot! It means the world.

 _ **Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight, unfortunately! :( All hail Stephenie Meyer. _

**Chapter 2**

"Isabella, sit down," my mother said in a hushed tone. I didn't, just stared back at her, trying to comprehend the words that had just spilled from her mouth. How my life had just changed with three small words.

"Please," she begged. Again, I made no movement forward. Instead, my gaze shifted to one of the maids, Lucy I believe, that was still trying to console my mother. I knew I wouldn't be able to get the information I wanted from my mother. Lucy, however, I had a chance with.

"Where is he," was all I asked. Not a question, but a statement. Lucy's mouth opened and closed multiple times, like a fish out of water. My mother dropped her head in her hands, her hair a tangled mess. She breathed in a ragged, staggered breath, shaking her head in defeat before looking back at me with tortured eyes, rimmed with unshed tears.

"No, Isabella, Rosalie got sick. That's all. Royce had nothing to do with this. There was some sort of plague or…or illness passing through where they were staying. It hit without any warning. Please, sit down, _please,_ " my mother continued to beg. Even I could tell the words she said were false. Some made up story to push the blame on some uncontrollable element.

I knew who was to blame. I knew who I had to find.

"You know that's complete and utter trash? He _murdered_ her. A sickness? We would have heard about some killer plague crashing its way through France, mother."

I took a shaky step forward. Lucy pulled out a seat next to my mother. I looked at it, unsure if I wanted to sit or run to the bathroom and be sick.

I chose to sit, hoping to calm my stomach.

I kept my gaze set on Lucy's face, her eyes never breaking contact with mine. I could see her jaw tensing, her breathing pick up.

"Where is he," I stated again. This time, my tone was harsher, menace behind it that was meant for another but that was slowly boiling over. Lucy's hands had halted their movement on my mother's back and she glanced down at her, clearly looking for an answer on whether she should tell me or not.

Before my mother could convince her out of it, I leaned forward, my face void of any emotion.

"Do you want him to continue to do this? To hurt people? To get away with it? Think of the way he's treated you, your peers, us...please, tell me."

She looked torn. Not wanting to tell me because she knew I would go after him, but wanting to so I would. So someone would finally hold him accountable for everything he's done.

She took another breath, looking at my mother with sad, apologetic eyes before turning to look at me once more. Her tight, pinched lips quivered.

"The Landmark Tavern down the street. The King's are friends with the owners. They're letting him stay there for the time being until this all blows over."

A pub. He was hiding out at a _fucking_ pub. I bit my lip harshly, blood warming to the surface, tears building in my eyes. This couldn't be happening. This was all just a terrible dream. I'd wake up any moment and be in Rose's room, her lying next to me.

"He's hiding. And the King's are protecting that scum. We have to do something! We have to report this! He has to pay in some way," I yelled out, standing abruptly. I knew he'd done something. I couldn't explain it. I just knew that he'd done something to my sister.

My mother grabbed my hand, tugging me down to kneel in front of her. I fell willingly, unable to control my heavy breathing and staggered gasps. My world was crashing down around me.

She stroked my hair as I laid in her lap, gasping for air. The sobs racking through my body were uncontrollable. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. This couldn't be happening.

"Shhh, baby, take a deep breath. Shhh," my mother cooed. She continued to stroke my hair, leaning down and resting her forehead against my head, still resting in her lap.

I heard Lucy say something about grabbing some water and the door to the kitchen opening. I didn't move, just laid in my mother's lap, hiccupping.

After a while, minutes or hours I'm not sure, I took a deep, staggering breath. I tilted my head up, looking at my mother in the eyes. She wiped away my tears, worry evident in her gaze.

She looked so much like Rosie. The blond hair, crystal eyes. I looked away, a new wave of anguish crashing down on me.

"Come on now, let's get you into bed, dear. Come on," she whispered, moving to stand. I tried to follow but collapsed, my knees wobbling. Lucy came back with a glass of water in hand.

"Oh poor dear," she gasped, coming to help my mother lift me from the ground. I slumped against her, tears leaking from my eyes in streams.

"I-I can't. I can't move. I can't think…Rosie…" I gasped out. My mother's hand clasped over her mouth, fresh tears springing from her eyes now too. She turned away from me, moving to lean her body weight against the table we were just sitting at.

"Could you…could you take her to bed? I-I need a minute." She moved back to the table, her hands shaking slightly.

"Mother, come with me. I don't…I need you right now," I gasped out, reaching towards her. She shook her head, turning away from me, halting my advance.

"Isabella…please go to bed. I can't...I can't look at you right now. You're just," she broke off, her voice cracking, "you look so much like her. I can't."

I crumpled back, unable to contain the strangled gasp that slipped through my mouth. How would we be able to live on? How could I just move on from losing my other half? How would I ever be able to look at my mother and not see Rose? How would my mother be able to look at me?

Lucy grasped my waist, gently tugging my back towards the door and up the stairs, my gaze locked on my mother's back until she disappeared behind the swinging doors.

I was numb. Unable to make any movements without the aid of Lucy's light pulls. She brought me into the bedroom Rosie and I shared, the smell of Rose's fruity fragrance barely there but prominent enough to make me collapse in another fit of emotion.

Lucy just bent down, cradling me in her arms, rocking me back and forth while softly hushing me.

All I remember from that moment on was the pain in my heart and somehow, hours later, falling into a restless sleep.

…

I woke with a start, sweat gathered around my brows. I was clammy all over, my muscles tight from a terrible sleep. I laid back for a moment, unsure of my surroundings, taking a deep breath to gather my thoughts.

I stretched out, reaching my hands over my head and then flopped back down, breathing in the stale air from my room.

Rose, last night, Royce…it all came hurling back to me in one crashing thought. I vaulted up, running to the bathroom to empty my stomach in the toilet. My hair was stringy from sweating so much, my eyes swollen from crying. My whole body ached from the stress and tension my body was clenching on to.

I laid my head on the porcelain seat, unable to get up and move back to my bed.

My Rose, my sister, my best friend, gone. I would never see her again, hear her voice, experience life together. We had so many plans. So much ahead of us. We wanted to travel, go to school, have children and raise them together.

I leaned forward, heaving from the pain these thoughts caused. How could this be happening? How could everything turn out like this?

"Oh, Isabella, come here, dear." I looked up, seeing Lucy rush in and come to lift me from the floor. I groaned, the mental and physical pain crushing me. She walked me back to the bed, running back to the bathroom to grab a damp towel to rinse the sticky layer of sweat I had covering my body.

I was shivering, the cold air seeping into my core. I didn't make a move to cover up, unable to conjure up the strength.

"Isabella, come now. Sit up, drink some water. Breath, honey." Lucy ran the damp towel over my forehead and back, handing me a glass of water as I sat up slowly, trying not to fall back. I sipped the water, staring at the plush carpet I had been sitting on months earlier when Rose braided my hair.

We sat there for a while, not saying anything, just me sipping water and Lucy rubbing me with the damp towel.

Finally, I glanced at her, looking away quickly when I saw the sadness and pity that stared back at me.

"How is mother?" I asked, my voice unrecognizable. It was raw, coming out scratchy and catching on every word. I was surprised Lucy was even able to understand me.

She sighed, bringing the damp cloth to lay in her lap.

"She's not eating or drinking any water. I'm…I'm a little scared for her. I'm not sure what to do…"

I put my head in my hands. Everything was falling apart. How was I supposed to help my mother move forward when I knew I never would?

"I'll go see her. Maybe I can get her to eat something," I said, moving to stand. My joints cracked, my body shrieking in resistance. Before I could stand fully, Lucy grabbed my arm, pulling me back to sit. I looked at her in confusion. She looked away from me for a second, turning to stare at her hands, which were busy pulling at the damp towel in an anxious manner.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Your mother asked…not to see you. She just needs a little time to grasp what's happened is all. You and…well you and…you both looked so alike. It's really difficult for your mother right now…" She trailed off, glancing up at me.

My face scrunched in an effort to hide the emotions screaming to escape. I nodded, unable to speak.

"Okay. Um, could I have…I'm going to just, lay down for a minute." Lucy nodded vigorously, clearly wanting to help but feeling a bit relieved she was being told to leave. She didn't sign up to deal with two grieving women. I couldn't blame her for wanting to get the hell out of here as soon as she could.

"Um, I just…well I wanted to tell you Mr. and Mrs. King are going to be out of town for a while. They, um, have some…business to attend to…" I scoffed, knowing this to be a lie. They just wanted to be the hell away from us and their murdering son. This is what they were known for. Running away and letting their son run rampant.

"You…you can stay as long as you'd like. They…well they shouldn't be back for a couple months. Just…well when they come back…" I turned over from where I had laid, looking over at Lucy.

"We'll be gone before they return." Lucy once again looked relieved. The Kings had clearly asked for her to kick us out as soon as possible, seeing as we no longer had many ties to the family.

My vision blurred a little and I blinked, the tears spilling over yet again.

Everything was wrong. Everything was different.

If only I had stopped Rose. If only I had forced her to listen. If only…

…

I laid in bed for a few days. I didn't leave, I ate a little of what Lucy brought, but other than that, I just stayed cooped up and stared at the ceiling.

The tears had stopped coming, whether from the lack of hydration or just my body not being able to keep up with my anguish, I wasn't sure.

Either way, at least I had stopped.

My mother refused to let me see her. She kept her room locked, only letting Lucy and the other maids in every once in a while.

But never me.

After a week, I walked over to her room, sitting outside, waiting for Lucy to come with food or water. I had started to do this every day now. I'd wait until she exited, seeing if my mother would grant me access.

Every time Lucy came back, she'd look at me with sad eyes and shake her head slightly. No. My mother didn't want to see me. I looked too much like my dead sister. Too much that seeing me was too painful.

It hurt every time, even though I had learned to expect the rejection.

From what I was aware of, Royce was still staying at the tavern in town. We'd heard nothing from him, or the King's, only that we should be gone when they return in a couple of months.

I was okay with leaving. If my mother would come with, I would leave today. Being surrounded by small reminders of Rose and living in the manor of the man that killed her, it was twisted. I would come across a small reminder, like Rose's hair brush, and be overwhelmed with grief only to turn around and see something of Royce's and all that grief turn to rage.

The maid's had learned to stay away from me. I was manic, unable to control my emotions or the twists and turns my surroundings kept throwing at me. It was better to let me throw something, watch it shatter into pieces, and then let me sob in a mess on the floor.

I had always been okay with independence. The abuse my father brought upon us taught me to trust very few people and learn to be happy alone.

But the sudden break…going from having a family to practically no one…it was harder to embrace.

Not only had I lost Rose, but my mother as well. She was blank, refused to see me. It was as though she had died alongside Rose and left me on my own. It was excruciating and there was nothing I could do about it.

…

A couple of weeks had passed since everything crumbled. My mother still refused to see me or even leave her bedroom. I was beginning to get anxious. We had to find a new place to live and most likely find work if we were going to support ourselves.

I couldn't imagine my mother finding the strength to leave, let alone find and maintain a job of some sort.

So that left me.

I had reached out to Henry, asking if I could pick up a few more hours at his and his father's tailor shop. He was glad to help out, anything for the poor widow and her daughter.

News had traveled that Rose had died. It was news for a few days, people coming by to say their condolences, wanting to get a peek at the crazed twin who lost her sister.

I just stayed shut away in mine and Rose's room, ignoring Lucy anytime she mentioned someone was here to see us.

Now, I had finally gotten myself bathed and dressed for the first time since that horrible night. Things needed to change, whether I was ready for them or not. We had to find a home, get jobs, live rather than just survive.

I had to see my mother for any of this to happen, though.

So here I was, standing outside her door, wringing my hands in front of me. Why was I nervous? I hadn't seen her in a few weeks, she certainly made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me, but she was still my mother…things would work out in the end. They had to.

I knocked softly.

"Mother? Mother, it's me, Isabella. Can I come in?"

Nothing.

I knocked again, a little louder this time. Nothing. I tried the nob but found it locked tightly in place.

Great. Just great. She locked me out, like always.

I leaned my head against the door, unsure of how to proceed. I wish I could leave her alone. Let her have her time to grieve, but we had so much to do in such a short amount of time. I couldn't do this alone. I didn't know how.

"Mother, _please…_ I need you right now. Please let me in," I tried again. My voice was growing raw and wet with emotion. I couldn't keep the tears from escaping. They flowed freely down my cheeks, running down my neck and absorbing into the collar of my stiff button-up shirt.

I was never one for dresses. I'd rather wear a button up shirt and a pair of wool pants made for women who were working more laborious jobs, which was what I was currently donning.

"Mother, this is getting crazy. I know you're grieving, so am I, but we have so much we have to do. We have to find a place to relocate, I need to get a job to support us…I need your help mother..."

I tried jimmying with the nob once more, hoping I could wiggle it lose. No luck. I kicked the door in annoyance. Seriously? How could she do this right now? I _needed_ her. We could grieve together, learn to live again…together. But locking me out? I couldn't deal with this.

"Would-would you like me to unlock the door?"

I jumped in surprise, turning to face Lucy, who had a glass of water and toast in her hands. A key dangled from her neck.

So mother wasn't even unlocking the door for Lucy. She had to use a freaking key to get in!

I sighed, rubbing my forehead roughly while I tried to wipe the tears that had leaked out away. I sniffled a bit, shaking my head.

"No, she doesn't want to see me. I don't want to force my presence on someone that clearly doesn't want it. I'll…I'll just be heading to town. I have to find more work and maybe a place to stay while we get back on our feet."

Lucy nodded, coming to stand right beside me. I turned to look at her, unsure of what to say. I was so thankful for her. For bearing with me. For feeding me and forcing me to drink water when I wanted to give up. For doing the same for my mother.

I opened my mouth to thank her. To try and put into words how grateful I was for her. She reached up, running her hand through my now somewhat clean hair. I leaned into the touch, not realizing how much I missed the sentiment of a kind and friendly contact.

"I know sweetheart, I know. You will get through this. You will."

My throat tightened, telling me I was about to start sobbing if I didn't leave soon. I nodded vigorously, turning away and scurrying down the stairs and to the front door.

I took a deep breath, grabbing my heavy wool winter coat while I slid on my loafers and opening the door to the brisk winter air.

Here we go I guess.

…

Okay, so things are going better than I thought.

When I had left the King manor, I was bracing for the worst. I knew I was going to get weird looks, be stared at of course. It was the first time a Hale was back in town since the news spread of Rose's death.

But I didn't expect people to be so kind. So understanding.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Mr. Wellington. I-I can't even tell you how grateful I am," I exclaimed, pulling Henry's father, my boss at the tailors, into a sudden hug. I pulled back, apologizing quickly at the gesture.

Sudden acts, like hugging, sometimes didn't go over well. It was better to just share your emotions verbally rather than chance an awkward encounter.

I couldn't help but hug him though. I was so happy. So excited that something was actually working out for once.

Henry and his father told me I could work every day and for as long as I wanted, meaning I could make a good amount of money to get my mother and I back on our feet. It would be long days and very little going into savings, but we could survive.

Henry also knew of a widow just out of town that was willing to take my mother and I in for a couple months. We had to pull our weight. Do laundry, help cook, bring home food to share every once in a while, but all that was doable. We just needed a place to stay.

So I had found work, a place to stay that was just a few miles outside of town, and people weren't being totally annoying.

This was as good as this situation was going to get, I think.

Mr. Wellington nodded, his whole face turning a deep rose but he seemed okay with the gesture all in all. Good sign, good sign.

"Hey, do you want me to walk you back? We could stop and get some lunch somewhere as well! I know this little place right down the street. Apparently, they have amazing chicken and biscuits during this time."

I turned to Henry, prepare to let him down easy, until I saw the look on his father's face. It was hopeful, his eyebrows raised slightly as if waiting for me to say yes. Both men were looking straight at me, same expressions on their faces.

I felt my heart jump to my throat, my face draining of all color.

Oh, okay. _This_ was how it was going to be.

I realized with a jolt that maybe, just maybe, Mr. Wellington was being so kind, not from the kindness of his heart, but in an effort to help his son _finally_ woo someone.

Dammit.

Both men were still looking at me, Mr. Wellington looking a little less optimistic than Henry, who was still staring at me, his eyes a little wide with hope.

Okay, Isabella, speak. Say something. Say no? No…say you're not interested in being courted at the moment, with all the things going on. No, no, no. I can't play the 'dead sister' card just yet. Rose would be so pissed.

Shit, say something!

"Suuure…uh yeah, mhmm."

Oh my lord, anything but that Bella! Anything!

It was too late. Mr. Wellington and Henry were basically jumping with glee, clapping each other on the back while Henry ran his hands through his hair and straightened his suit jacket. He held out his arm for me boisterously, which I took while biting my lip too hard.

"Great! Oh good, yes. Isabella, we'll see you at work as soon as you're ready. You two have fun now, alright!" Mr. Wellington grinned and practically pushed us out the door, my feet catching slightly and Henry stumbling.

Okay, so this wasn't ideal. I was mentally unstable, my mother a total mess, my life in shambles, and this boy and his father were taking advantage of that.

 _But…._ I was getting a job out of it…and a place to stay at the woman's house that they knew. So what if I maybe played this up a bit? Went on a few dates? Not too bad, right?

I glanced over at Henry, who was glowing with excitement.

Oh sweet lord, what have I done?

…

"This is wonderful, isn't it? So delicious. How's yours? I was thinking about maybe trying this other place just a ways away. They're supposedly known for their stews. Stew! Delicious. We should go there sometime, maybe tomorrow depending on when you work and when I work of course. When do you think you'll be in? I probably…"

I zoned out, picking at my biscuits and chicken with my fork as Henry continued to talk. We'd been at this restaurant for a while now, my food now cold, but Henry was still talking. In fact, he hadn't stopped talking this entire time.

I wasn't too bent out of shape, honestly. My mind was elsewhere.

I took a deep breath, running my hands through my hair. For the first time since finding out about Rose, I felt like I was somewhat in control of my life. Like there was a small possibility that things could potentially work. Move forward.

I felt my throat tighten slightly at the thought and an overwhelming sense of guilt hit me. I'd never be able to move on. I'd never be able to be the same person I was back then…not without her.

I blinked back the tears that kept making unwelcome appearances and moved forward. Henry didn't notice the change in my emotions, still rambling on about different places he wanted to try out. Stews and salads, soups and pasta. He was a big eater apparently.

I felt bad, honestly, realizing that Henry is the type of guy to get too attached. I wasn't the right person for him, I knew this. He and his father seemed a bit blinded by the fact that I was just… _nice_ to him, taking it in the wrong way apparently.

I had no idea how I was going to let him down. When would I? I needed this job, I needed the connection he had to this woman letting us stay at her home. I felt bad for using him, but at the same time, I needed a break. Just a little help to get back on track somewhat.

"Are you ready to leave now? You seem a bit tired. You've had a lot going on. Why don't we head back to your place? You can rest. We can see each other tomorrow, don't worry." Henry grabbed my hand, throwing some cash down on the table and pulling me towards the door. He kept my hand locked in his tightly, maybe knowing I would try to pull away otherwise.

He kept talking all the way back towards the manor. It was late in the evening at this point, just beginning to turn dark. The air was crisp, causing my to pull my coat a little tighter. Henry mistook this as some sort of, I don't know, sign to put his arm around me and pull me close.

Fudge, no. Okay, so this was going to have to be taken care of soon. Going on a few dates, getting lunch, fine. This whole touchy, feely thing? I wouldn't be able to take.

We were close to the manor now, close enough for me to see a lot of commotion. There were multiple people outside, a few of the maids, possibly the gardener?

I stepped forward, a little concerned with the audience that was forming outside. Before I could really get a good look, however, Henry pulled me in, crashing his lips painfully onto mine.

My eyes stayed open, wide with shock. What in hell? His lips were rough and unmoving, his hands clamped onto my hips. My arms were held out, unsure of what to do with them.

He kissed me for what felt like minutes but I'm sure was only a few seconds or so. He pulled back suddenly, smiling hugely and nodding. My mouth was still puckered from the kiss, unable to move from the shock that had overtaken me.

"Yeah, okay, good. Alright, see you tomorrow!" And he was off, skipping back in the direction we had just come. I was still frozen in place, my arms held in the air, eyes wide.

What had just happened?

I brought my hands to my face, holding my head up. I took a deep breath, annoyed with this entire day. I needed everything to work out but there was always a catch apparently.

I was going to have to talk with Henry tomorrow.

I heard more commotion from the manor, my head whipping in that direction. I squinted, cupping my hand over my eyes to try and see what was going on.

There were a lot of people there. Maybe the King's had returned early? This thought struck me hard and I took off sprinting. If they had returned, they would see my mother and I hadn't left yet and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Mrs. King screaming at me.

I ran all the way to the front of the manor, leaning over and resting my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I looked up, spotting what seemed like city police, a doctor, a couple of nurses, and the manor staff.

I stood up, a new sense of panic setting in. The King's hadn't returned…something bad had happened.

I scrambled to find Lucy, hoping to get answers.

I spotted her sitting on the stoop, hunched over crying. A couple of the kitchen staff were leaning over her, seeming to try and calm her down. I sprinted up to her quickly.

"Wha-what happened? Are you alright, Lucy?" I heaved. All this running was catching up to me. Having been bedridden for almost a month all this activity was hitting me hard.

Lucy looked up slowly, her eyes tortured and swollen. I stood up straighter, the look in her eyes telling me something terrible was about to be shared with me.

"Oh, Isabella…I'm so sorry. I tried to…I tried so hard. I just-just couldn't do it! I couldn't help her in time!"

"What do you mean, Lucy? Help who? Rose?" I stepped forward, kneeling down in front of her and resting my hand over her shoulder.

She was shaking, her head in her hands again. I barely made out what she said, but when I did, it rang through my ears over and over.

"Your mother…she…she committed suicide."

I stayed where I was, kneeling down in front of her. I didn't more, unsure if it was because I didn't want to or I couldn't. I could feel my face go blank of emotion, just a cold, hard surface looking out.

Lucy glanced up, looking into my eyes before falling into another fit of hysteria.

"Sh-she took her entire bottle of sleep barbiturates! I was making sure she only took the recommended amount…I never thought…oh. I never thought! I'm so…I'm so sorry. This is…oh!" Lucy wailed, flinging herself into the arms of another maid that was trying to calm her.

I remained where I was.

Overdosed. She overdosed on the sleep medication she was being given. I had taken the exact same stuff, trying to forget Rose in any way possible, including medicated sleep.

But she decided to take the entire bottle. To leave me behind, even more alone that I was before.

I stood slowly, turning away from the manor and walking back the way I had just come moments before.

"Where…Isabella! Where are you…" Lucy called out from behind me, but I just kept walking, my gaze set forward and void of any and all emotion. I no longer felt like I could feel such a thing.

My jaw tightened, teeth gritting painfully.

"I'm taking care of something that should have been dealt with long ago."

…

I made it to town slowly. I walked the entire way, my speed steady and determined. I didn't think, didn't stop and consider my options or if this was the best decision. I just kept walking forward.

Kept moving towards the Landmark Tavern.

I made my way to the dingy building. The façade practically falling apart, bricks falling out of wall and glass shattered along the outside walkway.

I pushed past the drunken men slumped outside and hurled the old wooden doors wide open. They banged harshly against the walls on either side of them, causing a loud sound to echo throughout the small pub.

My entrance had caused quite a disturbance, but I could care less. My sight was tainted red as I sought for the one man that had taken everything from me. When I spotted him slumped against a booth in the corner, a glass of dark liquid clutched to his hand, laughing and clinking glasses with his friends, I lost all rational thought and pounced.

My feet carried me the entire way, leaving my mind behind as I flung myself onto Royce, flailing my arms and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"You son of a BITCH! You killed my sister! MY MOTHER! What did you do to her?! I always knew you were a wretched man with an evil mind but _killing_ her? My Rosie! How could you!" I bellowed out as my tiny frame slammed into his much larger one.

The glass he was holding was knocked to the ground and shattered as he flung backward from the force of my body hitting his with no warning. His drink drenched the both of us, but I didn't care. I had a one tracked mind. He grunted in surprise, and I could only hope in pain as well.

"What in the hell?" He wheezed out, trying to catch his breath. I didn't allow him such a luxury, seeing as my mother and sister would never be able to do the same. Instead, I threw my fist forward and hit him square in the face.

My hand burned with pain and I instantly cradled it to my chest. Blood immediately flew from his possibly broken nose. I may be smaller, but I knew how to defend myself, that's one thing I can thank my destructive father for.

He pushed me off of him and stood from his place in the booth, keeping his hand grasped painfully on one of my shoulders. I squirmed in an effort to get free but his grip only tightened, causing me to wince in pain, my shoulder making a popping sound.

"You little bitch," was all he said and he pushed me to the ground. I scrambled up, trying to get the upper hand once again. I could feel my shoulder throbbing in pain but I tried to ignore it.

I flew forward and pushed him with all my strength, hoping he would fall back and I could use his disorientation to my benefit. Unfortunately, he just stumbled back, never actually losing balance, instead, it seems this just pissed him off further.

"You're a MURDERER! You MURDERED my sister! HE MURDERED MY SISTER!" I screamed, wanting to cause a scene. Wanting him to finally have to take responsibility for his actions.

His eyes darkened, face turning to stone. He was sweating profusely, blood streaming down his face in a disturbing way. He tilted his head forward, looking at me through his eyelashes menacingly. Blood had gushed from his nose to his mouth, coating his teeth, which were now red stained and visible from the tortured, sickly grin he was giving me.

He lurched forward and grasped one had over my mouth, the other winding my arms behind my back, his giant claw of a hand securing both my wrists in a painful cuff.

"She's distraught. Her beloved sister, my wife-" he broke off, pretending to get caught up with emotion about his 'beloved wife' before continuing, "has passed away recently due to a plague ripping through Europe. They were the best of friends. She-she is manic, must get some help clearly. Please, ignore her, I'll be taking her home to her mother now."

I groaned, whipping my face around to free it from his grasp.

"YOU MURDERED HER TOO! My mother! You killed her too!" He may not have forced her to take those pills but he sure had a hand in it and I wanted everyone to know.

"See? She believes her mother is _dead!_ She…she's going crazy. I'm so sorry for the disturbance."

He pulled me roughly towards the door, hand clasped around my mouth once again, now cutting off my airway altogether.

I looked around frantically, pleading for someone to intervene. Instead, the few women that were present turned their heads, clear signs of terror contorting their features, while the men either looked on in disgust or fear themselves.

It hit me that this was Royce's environment. These people knew who he was, _really_ knew him. Knew what he was capable of, and if it meant turning a blind eye to someone receiving his wrath, well, better me than them.

I also realized that these people probably _did_ think I was crazy. The news of my mother most likely hadn't spread far. To them, I actually _am_ a crazy girl screaming about her dead sister and not-dead-but-actually-really-dead mother.

I tried to take a breath, get the oxygen flowing through my lungs, but Royce only pushed his hand over my face and nostrils harder, crushing my jaw painfully in the process.

When we pushed through the wooden doors I had just flown through a mere 10 minutes earlier, I knew it was over. I knew I was foolish, yet I couldn't have stopped myself from doing this all over again.

Instead of steering me towards the direction of the manor, Royce forced me into the back alley behind the tavern. He pushed my face roughly against the brick wall that lined the alleyway and moved the hand that was covering my face to grip both of my wrists.

Face pressed to the jagged brick wall, Royce's full body weight pushing against me, I knew I wouldn't make it out of the alley. For some reason, I wasn't as scared as I thought I should have been.

"You think you can waltz into a place where my friends, my peers, gather and scream such heinous words? Hmm? Answer me!" He whispered harshly, his breath fanning over the side of my face, the smell almost making me wretch.

"You're a murderer," was all I could get out due to the brick wall being pressed painfully into the side of my face. I felt the harsh edges digging into my skin, tearing and breaking the surface in painful twists.

"That doesn't mean I want the world to know," he muttered back harshly. The blood drained from my face and my heart stopped before taking off in a flutter of panic. Hearing him admit it, hearing him say he had in fact killed Rose, was all too much for me to handle.

I began to shake violently, trying to escape the hands of this murderous man. My face scraped against the wall and I felt it slice even further, leaving deep gashes in its wake. The smell of blood and feel of warm liquid cascading down my face was only further proof I had indeed cut my face up badly.

"Stop making a scene! You're just like your sister. She wouldn't just _take it_. She fought. Every. Second."

I stopped at this statement, feeling a rush of pride that Rose hadn't just let him win, but wondering if maybe she had, if she would still be here.

I went limp, hoping the unexpected body weight would throw him off.

It did.

He let me drop to the ground in surprise, where I scrambled up and tried to run.

"HELP, HELP M-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he grabbed me around the neck and threw me down. He was on top of me before I could react. He put his knee on the right side of my ribs and pushed, taking my breath away.

"Hush now, sweetie. Don't ruin the fun," he said as he put a little more pressure on my ribs. I cried out in pain but his hand flew to my mouth, muffling the sound.

"Now, stop struggling and maybe we can actually have a bit of fun, hmm?" He moved one of his hands and pushed my dress up, then went to unbuckle his belt.

I froze, not prepared for this. Yes, I had come to the realization that I wouldn't make it out of this alley tonight, but I never expected him to violate me in such a way. I began to wither with panic, taking him by surprise. His hand left my mouth to steady himself and I took the chance to scream.

"HEEELLLPP!" I yelled. My voice sounded foreign to me, raw and scratchy, like a lamb squealing out after being attacked by a lion.

The blow came out of nowhere. I hadn't seen it coming, which was one reason I stopped screaming and had to blink multiple times in order to see straight. Royce drew his bloody hand up, the one that had just connected with my right cheek, and wrapped it around my neck. His knee pushing so hard on my ribs that I finally felt a sharp snap and excruciating pain. He had broken one.

"S _hut up,"_ was the last thing I remember hearing before my vision blurred and my throat began to close.

 _I'll see you soon Rosie_ , was all I could think until finally, I could think of nothing at all, just blackness and some shuffling noise from somewhere far away, or maybe it was close? Who knows, I was too far gone to ever return.

Or so I thought.

...

 **A/N**

Allllllllrighty than...so there's chapter two! Yay! What did you all think? Lemme know, lemme know!

It got pretty rough there at the end, but I thought it was needed. I wanted to show Royce as the evil man he is, not just small blurbs when Bella thinks about him, you know?

This whole chapter was pretty sad, honestly. I want to say it gets happier soon, but it takes a little while. Bella lost her mom and sister and was just attacked for goodness sakes! Some angst is needed.

I also wanted to mention again, THIS IS A VAMP STORY! I love Bella as a vampire and I didn't get to see her enough as one in the movies/books so that's why I'm here writing. If you don't like vampires, I wouldn't get too into this story...(hint: this is the last human Bella chapter).

Okay! I have some major editing to do with the next chapter. It's rough and needs some rewriting so it'll take some time sadly. I'm sorry! But I really want everything to be well written and structured, I hope you understand.

With love! See everyone soon!

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hi everyone! I hope all is well. I'm really happy people are fav-ing/reviewing this story! I can't express the happiness that I feel when I get an email notifying me of a new one! People probably think I'm crazy because I'm always grinning like a fool!

This chapter is the first one with vamps (yay!) so let me know how you like it! There is some mild violence in relation to animals (hunting purposes).

NO ANIMALS WERE HURT IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING THIS CHAPTER!

Just wanted to mention that though, in case someone wants to skip over it. This part is near the end.

So, read on my loves! And please let me know what you think (reviews make my day/year/life).

Chapter 3

Burning.

That was all I was aware of. The constant burn that feels as though would never stop. I've felt this way for what feels like an eternity, like someone somehow figured out how to burn me alive without actually killing me and this was my life sentence.

I lived every moment of it, completely and utterly aware of every lick of fire that scalded my being.

Along with the burning, there was a constant, annoying, painful noise that made me want to grind my teeth to a dust.

 _Just kill me, please, just kill me._ Was all I thought, over and over.

 _Just kill me. Just kill me. Just kill me._

I faintly feel a pressure on my arm. Through the haze of pain, I'm slightly aware that something is right beside me.

 _KILL ME KILL ME KILLMEKILLME._

I think I hear something hushing me, not in a rough or aggravated way, but in a rather...soothing tone? As if someone was trying to comfort me while I experienced this torture.

 _WHAT IS THAT EAR SPLINTING NOISE?_

I realize with a start that it was actually me. Screaming.

The noise continued, as though I had no control over myself. As if the pain and torture of this situation was too excruciating, too horrendous, that my body was now acting on its own accord with no communication with my brain.

I heard distant whispers, from where or who I was unsure.

 _Please make it stop...please…_

All I heard in response was, " _shh...hush…"_

Everything went black.

…

"Hush now, she's almost ready. Any second now."

The burning was still excruciating but in a glimmer of hope, a moment of light and peace could be felt throughout my entire body. I'm not sure how to describe it. Almost like burning your hand and rushing to run it under cold water. The pain isn't gone but the relief you feel makes it bearable.

The burning was still there but dulled a bit, my heartbeat racing at an inhuman speed. I felt light headed, as though I had been lying down for years and suddenly bolted up straight for the first time, all my blood rushing back into place.

I was disoriented, confused, and very aware that my heart was racing to a point that it sounded like one long hum.

I gasped for air, searching blindly for a way to escape the burning as well as this overwhelming lightness that my speedy heart rate was causing.

" _Be careful, she's going to be confused. Don't make her more anxious than she already will be."_

I tried to look around wildly for the person that was speaking. I had heard that voice before, when the burning was becoming so overwhelming I couldn't control my own reactions.

My heart moved from the rapid humming to stuttered beats that broke out unevenly.

 _Thump thump thumpthumpthump thumpthump thump_

It stuttered some more, racing back to the inhuman pace it had just been beating until I felt as though it was going to explode all together.

I took one last gasping breath before my heart stopped entirely and I bolted upwards into a sitting position, opening my eyes to the new world around me.

The first thing I noticed was how _bright_ it was. I mean, I can literally see everything so clear and vibrant I'm a bit thrown off, unsure if I'm dreaming or not.

I'm outside, tall trees surrounding me completely. The air around me is...beautiful. It seems as though I can actually _see_ the air itself. Small shimmery specks dance around, moving this way and that, little rainbows surrounded each speck, giving the air an almost glittery look to it.

The trees are vibrant but I'm not sure what color I would describe them as. Prior to this moment, plain old brown. Dead from the cold winter air. Now, however, there was no one color I could label this object. Instead, there were greens and yellows, blues and purple hues, reds with hints of gold, all tangled into just one tiny section of bark.

I glanced down, my torn up loafers barely hanging onto my feet. I notice the snow glinted like huge piles of diamonds gathering. I was mesmerized.

"Well hello there."

I was startled out of my deep inspection of the new world around me by a soft, authoritative voice.

I spun around, searching for its owner. I was surprised by how fast I reacted, feeling as though I had moved in a matter of a millisecond, my body reacting to the noise without really information my brain.

In front of me were three figures. Three of the most beautiful people I had ever stumbled upon, actually. I opened my mouth in surprise, but nothing came out. Instead, I just gaped at them openly.

They were all standing together, leaning forward slightly, as if apprehensive about something. This made me more nervous and perplexed than I already was.

There were two women and one man. The two women looked to be around my age, maybe slightly older but only by a couple of years or so, the man looked a little older.

One was had curly, strawberry blonde hair, hints of amber reflecting through the golden strands in an enticing, elegant way. She had a petite frame and deep, golden irises, which was both startling and intriguing to me. Her skin was as pale as marble and just as smooth. She was somehow so beautiful but had such simple features, it was bewildering.

The other woman was platinum blonde, the kind of coloring that one could almost say looked more white than blonde. It almost shimmered like snow, with soft glistening tones that reflected with every turn of her head. It laid in sleek sheets all the way down her back. She had identical eyes and skin coloring as the strawberry blonde.

The only difference between the two had to do with the facial structure and height. While the strawberry blonde was shorter, falling at around 5'4", the other stood at a slightly taller level, reaching around 5'8" or 5'9".

The strawberry blonde had soft, angelic features, giving off a pleasant, soft glow. The platinum blonde, however, had sharp features, high cheekbones, and an angled nose, giving her a harsher, but alluring look.

The man was older, maybe in his late 20's or early 30's. His dark hair was a drastic contrast from the other two he was with. His reflected more hints of purple with some scattered red thrown in there. His eyes, too, a deep golden color, resembling pools of molten treasures. His eyebrows were arched in a way that suggested he was waiting for a response to something.

I quickly realized he was the one that had spoken to me.

I opened my mouth once again, trying to say something, anything, but I was assaulted with the somewhat overwhelming scratching that had risen in my throat.

I winced and grasped at it, trying to ease it somehow without knowing what I truly needed.

It felt as though I was experiencing a terrible sore throat but amplified by ten.

"Ah, thirsty. Yes, we should have you hunt," the platinum blonde responded.

"No, no. How do we expect her to hunt when she doesn't even know what she is?" The strawberry blonde retorted with a huff and an eyeroll, flicking a stray curl away from her beautiful face.

"Well, we can't really expect to have her understand or even listen to what we have to say if she's struggling with newborn thirst now can we?" Platinum explained, glaring over at the strawberry blonde and narrowing her golden eyes. I shrink back, dejected by the argument and completely confused.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Here, go attack an animal and suck its blood. It'll make you feel better! Then, we'll tell you what the hell happened to you. That sounds just great, Kate." The strawberry blonde said in a voice that suggested she wasn't serious but just trying to prove a point.

"Yes, you're _so_ right, Tanya. Let's just risk her massacring an entire city with her newborn strength and speed, why don't we? That sounds _even better!"_ The platinum, who I now know is named Kate, responded sarcastically.

"Ladies, hush. Look at her. She's scared and confused. But she also hasn't...well, _attacked_ anything," the man interjected.

At this, all three of them turned to face me with bewildered expressions.

I just took a step back and continued to gape at them. Massacre a city? Hunt and... _drink an animal's blood?_ What the hell has happened? Where was I? Was I dreaming? Or…was I dead?

The strawberry blonde, Tanya I think, stepped forward just a hair, her hand held out tentatively. Hey eyebrows were knit together, worry clear in her face.

"What's your name, hon?"

I stammered for a second, out of sorts and just plain old overwhelmed.

"Um, Isabella," a voice gasped out. It sounded like tinkling bells, a high soprano tone with slight rasp.

I glanced around, once again puzzled. My eyes widened in disbelief. Was that... _my voice?_

I scrambled backwards and whipped around, confused and disoriented. I found myself looking out at vast amounts of trees, snow, and mountains… _mountains?_

I was _not_ in New York, that was for sure.

WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Now hold on a second. You're safe, calm down. Give us a second to help you understand," Tanya cooed, taking another step forward and reaching for my hand. I pulled it away before she had the chance to touch me.

I took off running in the opposite direction, or rather _flying._ I had never experienced anything like this. Feeling as though I was running so fast my feet weren't touching the ground. The world around me a crystal blur. I could pick out random objects if I focused but everything else passed in a flurry, too fast to truly be seen.

I came to an abrupt halt, surprised at the speed I had just ran. That was impossible. This was all impossible. What was happening to me?

My sudden stop must have surprised the others because they burst past me, overshooting me by a few yards. Tanya stopped and turned towards me, Kate smacked right into her and a deafening _crack_ echoed out around us. I gasped, wondering if that had actually just come from them colliding or if a tree had snapped in half somewhere.

They had been running just as fast as me. Apparently, this was a common trait to have now?

"Whoa, okay. Don't do that again. Newborn strength and speed are intense. I was _not_ prepared for that," Tanya gushed out, coming to stand right beside me.

I glanced at her in confusion. What was all this talk of a "newborn"? I was no infant. I was an 18-year-old girl, a very confused one at that.

"What are you?" I asked rudely. Usually, I would have more manners, but seeing as I was running at impossible speeds, standing next to impossibly beautiful people, and seeing shades of color I didn't even know existed until today, I had lost all sense of etiquette.

In response, I heard a beautiful baritone laugh from the man I had seen before. He walked carefully over to me, keeping a respectable amount of distance between us. For that, I was thankful.

"Ah, little one, you have a lot to learn. If you want your questions answered, you'll have to have a little faith and a lot of trust. Can you do that for us?"

I looked around at the three statues in front of me. Again, I open my mouth to respond but was at a loss for words.

Do I trust them? Was I even alive or was this some demented after-life? Should I just run? They didn't seem to be able to keep up with me when I had before. But then what? I'd be left wandering around even more confused about who these people were...or rather, what I was.

Instead of over thinking, all I did was nod in response. Who knows, I may be dead already anyways.

…

I was on the ground rolling around in laughter. Literally, bellowing a deep stomach laugh.

Why?

I'd just been told I was a vampire.

Thinking this sent me into another frenzy of laughter. I waited for the pain of such a sudden outburst to take effect, but it never came. Instead, I just continued to laugh on without a second thought.

"Denial, the first step of grieving," Carmen, a dark-haired woman who was just as beautiful as the rest of the others I had met, muttered.

She had dark brunette hair, which could have even qualified as black. Her eyes and skin just as the others but she had much more of a motherly look to her. Shorter than all the rest and slightly curvy, giving her a more mature look. She had dark features, more Spanish than Tanya and Kate, who seemed like they were more Nordic.

Carmen was Eleazar's _mate_ , who I had come to find was the man in the forest.This word had me once again on the floor, writhing in giggles.

I mean, come on, vampires and mates? Really?

I snorted.

"It's rather interesting to watch, actually. I have no recollection of the early years after my turning, but I feel as though this is how I would have responded if I wasn't being torn apart by newborn bloodlust," Garret, Kate's mate, called from his position in the corner of the room.

He was shaggier, with long, sandy blond hair and hints of brown laced throughout. He had a chiseled jawline, cheekbones that even I was jealous of, and dark features. He was incredibly handsome, which I'd come to find was a norm for these people. He too had golden eyes and marble skin.

The mention of blood had my throat burning and itching, my laughter immediately halting.

I reached up and rubbed at it, hoping I could tame the ache somehow. I was still confused about what this feeling even was in all honesty.

My talk with the Denali _coven,_ another snort, had been somewhat delayed once they mentioned what they, well, _we_ are. I was in a fit of laughter ever since the word vampire was uttered from Tanya's mouth.

"Isabella," I glanced at Eleazar as he spoke, "you must go hunting. I'm amazed that you haven't completely lost all control already. I wonder if this has something to do with your shield…" He muttered the last part to himself, likely only for him to really hear, but somehow, I don't know how, I heard.

"My what?" I asked. I was once again caught by surprise at the sound of my voice, which was still foreign to me. I was used to the raspy, squeaky tones, yet whenever I spoke, it sounded elegant and feminine, with a tinge of the rasp I had once known.

"Your gift, dear. A shield. It looks like it's both mental and physical, though Eleazar is not quite sure. You'll have plenty of time to discover that in due time." Carmen responded. I just stared at her in confusion.

Gift?

"Alright, cut the shit. We're vampires, super speedy, sparkle in the sunlight, feed on animals, _not_ humans, and some of us have gifts. Special talents in a way. Now, get the hell up, we're going hunting," Tanya snapped as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, the kind of hairstyle women spent hours trying to replicate but she somehow just achieved in a millisecond.

Everyone went quiet and turned their attention to me. My mouth was hanging open, unable to process what she had said.

Finally, I spoke.

"We… _sparkle?"_ That was all I could manage to get out before I fell back into a heap of laughter on the floor.

"Goddammit," was all I heard someone mutter.

…

After many more laughing fits, it hit me that these people were being serious and that maybe I should be running as far and fast as I could away from them.

I mean, fucking vampires? These people had to be crazy, right?

And I probably would have sprinted in the opposite direction as them if the dull ache in my throat hadn't turned into an all-out blazing fire.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," I muttered as I rubbed at my neck. I was currently following Kate and Tanya into the thick forest that lay outside their home, or rather, mansion.

While I had my laughing breakdown, I had somehow taken in the beautiful home that surrounded me. It was a huge structure, made up of one main building with two wings spreading from either side. It was built from vibrant red and maroon brick with crisp white arches. There were three arches built into the front of the home that led to the main entrance. Iron gates encompassed the entire structure, giving off a sense that only those that lived here were welcome.

Inside, it was warm and homey. Yellows and light reds ran throughout the entirety of it. Plush rugs, that looked to be priceless pieces from around the world, laid on most of the floor. The parts that did not have rugs were covered with brilliant oak wood floors.

Chandeliers, silk furnishing, treasured artwork…this family, or coven, had it all. I had never seen such wealth in my time. It was incredibly overwhelming.

What was even more so was the fact that I was about to go hunting. _Hunting._ Not for meat to cook later and eat, no, no. No, I would be _drinking an animal's blood._

This thought had once brought me to my knees with laughter, now, it nearly brought me down from thirst. From want.

I wantedto drink blood. No, I _needed_ to. It felt like I wouldn't be able to survive without it.

I was going insane.

The three of us came to a slow stop in the middle of the forest. I was acutely aware of everything around me. From the tiny ant scurrying across the cold dirt and snow-covered floor to the light flapping of a bird's wings as it scoured the land for a meal. It was all so clear, so close, it scared me a bit.

"Now, the best way to go about your first hunt is to let your instincts kick in and just got with it. Kate and I are here and will keep you from hunting too close to any human life, so you don't have to worry about that," Tanya spoke after a while. She was standing in front of me with her arms crossed. She oozed power and authority.

Apparently, she was the leader of this cover. At first, I had assumed it was Eleazar, or even Garret, but I was pleasantly surprised to see a female had taken the role. I had looked at her sheepishly when my face showed just how surprising this information was.

"No worries. It makes sense you would think that. You're from the Age of Men," was all she said when she saw my surprise.

I could clearly see that she was the leader now, in this moment, as she taught me how to hunt for the first time.

"You'll get messy, it's only natural. Just remember to _suck_ not just _bite._ Think about biting into an orange slice. If you were to just tear at it, the juice would get all over you. Instead, latch on and pull in. Got it?"

I just nodded dumbly. How do you say you understand how to suck the blood from an animal when you're not even sure everything that's happened in the last few hours is actually real?

"Okay, now. Let your instincts take over. Breathe in, let go."

I did as I was told, unsure if anything would actually happen. Honestly, I thought I would just take a deep breath and nothing would happen. No instinct or crazed bloodlust taking over my body.

I was wrong.

The second I focused on hunting, took a deep breath with the intent of finding, and _killing_ , everything changed. All I could think about was the black bear I smelled about 2 miles north of where we stood.

I was running in that direction before my own mind could understand what was happening.

A minute or so later I slowly halted my movements, not wanting to scare off my meal before I had the chance to attack.

There it was, gazing into the stream, looking for a meal of its own. If I hadn't been in a hunting mindset, I would have noticed just how beautiful this creature was. How interesting the food chain was taking into consideration what I was.

Instead, I scaled the surrounding brush, just behind the beast, trying to find the best point at which to attack without hurting either of us too much.

The second he dipped his head into the water, I launched myself forward.

I landed lightly on his back, startling him. He flung backwards but I carefully pushed forward and latched myself onto the nearest pulsing vein, sucking the warm liquid in.

I was just barely aware of Tanya and Kate watching from the outskirts. I remembered to suck, not tear, even though all I wanted to do was rip and tear and bite.

As the glorious stream began to run dry, I carefully dismounted the bear and laid him on the ground softly. The feeling in my throat was slightly sated, though I felt like I could hunt more. I stared at the creature in awe and guilt.

Its fur was dirty, full of mud and slightly damp from the river it had just been dipping into. I noticed every detail about it. The large scar across his left eye, how huge he was in comparison to me, how guilty I felt for taking its life…

After a few seconds, I turned towards Tanya and Kate, disregarding their look of astonishment.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen."

…

We were all gathered in the living room, which was huge, just like the rest of the house. Golden light twinkled from the soft lamps that sat in each corner. The dark maroon walls made the space seem cozy even though it was so large.

Whoever designed this place had excellent taste.

"So, hunting is what gotcha, huh?" Garret asked as I made myself comfortable on one of the many couches located around the room. I traced the small golden details, trying to grasp what had happened with the bear.

"Yeah, um, human Bella would never, er, or _could n_ ever, attack and drain a bear of its blood. So something seems a little off I guess."

"I told you we should've just had her hunt right off the bat," Tanya muttered under her breath, clearly wanting Kate to hear. Kate threw a decorative pillow at Tanya's head, which Tanya easily dodged, before sticking out her tongue.

All of this seemed to go by in super speed, taking up only one second of time.

"This just can't be real. It can't. One second I'm with...and then...and now…" I couldn't even form full sentences. I was too overwhelmed, too confused to make ends meet.

"Bella, if we tell you everything, would you just sit for the time being and listen? It's going to be confusing at first, but if we can get everything out and then you ask questions, it'll save time and make things a whole lot easier," Tanya asked softly, standing from her spot and coming to sit next to me. She reached forward tentatively, this time I didn't pull away but let her grab my hand.

It was warm and soft, which was odd seeing as she looked cold and as strong as stone.

I looked around the room carefully, aware that there were five...vampires...with their eyes trailed steadily on me. I shifted in discomfort.

"Yes, of course."

And so, it began. The long history of our kind. How each member of the cover was turned, the authority they called the Volturi and the laws that went along with our kind.

We spoke about talents and how some of our kind have certain ones.

Two of the Denali Coven had a talent; Eleazar and Kate.

Kate had the ability to physically...electrocute others. If she were to touch you she could send electricity coursing through whoever she was in contact with.

When I was told this, I looked over at her quickly, shaken by the pain she could easily inflict. She just smirked and shrugged one shoulder, seeming to find this response common.

Eleazar was able to sense if a vampire did or did not possess a talent and what that talent entailed, if they did indeed possess one.

"That, my dear, is how I knew you had the talent of a shield. A powerful one at that. A mental one? Or maybe physical. I can't be too sure. You're a very interesting case," Eleazar stated, resting his head in his hands and looking at me with a weird expression.

I bit my lip in response, shrinking back a little in discomfort. I didn't like all this attention.

"How so?" I responded quietly, leaning into Tanya slightly. For some reason, I knew I could trust her. She felt safe in this brand-new world and I was going to hold on to that as much as I could.

She smiled in response and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, clearly happy I was becoming more comfortable with everything.

"Well see, usually when I look at someone and they have a talent of some sort, I am able to make out what it is due to a certain color or sensation, it's hard to explain. But with you, well I see a certain color and can sense you're a shield but…" he trailed off in thought, huffing and shaking his head slightly.

"What? What is it?" Kate probes, clearly wanting him to spit it out just as much as I did.

"Well there's a weird haze around Bella. Like there's a talent there but…not? Like it's waiting to be discovered but hasn't quite yet. I've never seen such a thing in all my many, many years," he finally said.

Everything was still, quiet. Everyone clearly in deep thought. Yet, the only thing I could think of was, "wait, how old are all of you?"

There was another still silence before chuckles and giggles erupted in the room.

"Oh dear, we still have a lot to discuss."

…

"Eternity? We're going to live forever?" I gasped in surprise, not expecting that answer. I shouldn't have been, however. Who would have thought I would be sitting here listening to others tell me I'm a vampire and to survive, I drink animal blood?

"Yep, pretty cool, huh?" Garret replied. Kate had moved to sit in his lap, nuzzling into him in lovingly.

Carmen had moved closer to Eleazar as well, though they were just holding hands and sitting close to one another on one of the silk couches, not quite as intimate as the other two.

Tanya was next to me, legs crossed and leaning back, looking comfortable and stunning at the same time.

"I mean, I don't know...I guess? But what about seeing your friends die? Your...family…" my voice trailed off as I thought about my mother. About Rose.

I quickly realized that I wouldn't have to worry about watching my family die, they already had.

Tanya's hand reached out and clasped on to mine in a friendly, comforting gesture.

"Will you tell us about your human life? Your family?" she asked softly, not pushing me in any way, just inquiring.

I drew in an unnecessary breath, glancing around the room and finding everyone watching with interested and caring gazes.

"Sure."

I told them of my mother, her loving nature but inability to protect us from my father. How she was stable and supportive but the second I needed her the most, she wasn't there. Instead, she left me to fend for myself.

I touched lightly on the topic of my father, dislike dripping from my tone, making it evident I didn't want to dwell on that particular topic.

I spent most of my time speaking about Rosalie. How we grew up together, how we were inseparable. How we were best friends, not just sisters. I spoke of the good times, as well as the bad.

The abuse and draw to toxic relationships couldn't just be forgotten. Talking about it made it real, made it something I couldn't forget. No matter how much I'd like to make it all disappear, I knew I had to hold on to it. My human memories made me who I am. They were the only thing I had left of Rose. Of my mother.

When I reached the topic of Royce, my hands began to shake on their own accord. I couldn't stop the fury that rose through every crevice of my vampire being.

I'd never felt such hatred in my life.

"Whoa there, calm it down now. No need to risk the newborn side breaking through that shield of yours," Garret declared, sitting on the edge of his seat, ready to intervene if I let me instincts take over.

I took a second to gather myself, sitting back and putting slight pressure on my temples, while I chewed on my lip harshly.

"Sorry, that's something I just can't seem to talk about at the moment," I responded, my head still in my hands, now rubbing circles in order to ease the tension that had built up.

"Is this about the man we found you with? The night of your change?" Tanya asked timidly, obviously trying to take great caution not to elicit another fury episode.

"Yes, him," was all I said. I kept my head down, calming myself as much as I could. I was still angry, more so than ever before, but I had to get under control or something bad could happen.

Everyone remained quiet for some time until I could fully collect myself. Finally, I looked up to see them all looking at me with caring, sad eyes. It was almost too much to handle.

"The-the man…Royce. He murdered my sister, which led to my mother's suicide and inevitably my own death, I'm assuming. He…He's a horrible, horrible man with wicked tendencies and his whole family just-just allows him to act out. Doesn't do anything!" I was getting angry again, so I stopped, gritting my teeth in an effort to stay calm.

After a moment, Tanya reached over and smoothed my hair with her hand. I turned to look at her, embracing the safety she seemed to elicit.

"Bella...would you like me to tell you about the night of your change?" Tanya questioned, ducking her head to maintain eye contact with me.

"Really, do you think that's the best idea, Tanya?" Eleazar murmured to her, worry laced in his words.

"Yes, I'd like to hear about it," I interjected before anyone had a chance to respond to the last statement.

I wanted to know. I remember the major points. How I attacked Royce, how he reacted in response...but everything was a little blurry. Like, I could kind of remember but my brain just didn't want me to fully.

"I think she has a right to know. Telling her later on won't dull the pain. She said she wants to know, so we tell her," Tanya said to the others before turning to address me.

I smiled softly at her, glad she understood how much I wanted to know this and get it over with.

"Kate and I were visiting New York for a few weeks. Living an eternity gives you the opportunity to travel, a lot. We had this trip planned for a while now, just us two. We had wanted time to bond. We hadn't gone off alone for some time, now that Kate found her mate and we grew as a coven," Tanya started.

Kate looked at her with caring eyes, a clear sign of friendship and love bonding the two. She looked over at me then, and to my surprise, gave me the same look.

"It was our last day before we had planned to run back to Alaska. We ran at night to keep out of sight. We had been wandering around the market, sightseeing random landmarks and were just about to leave when we heard a disturbance," Kate continued. She looked over to Tanya quickly, before returning her gaze to me. She began to speak again.

"I don't know why we decided to take a look. We always stay out of sight, out of the public eye. But for some reason, your voice, Bella, it held so much pain. So much menace and anguish all wrapped up into a tiny human voice. It drew us in.

"We could hear the voice of the people inside the tavern. The hushed murmur of panic that laced many of their tones. 'Should we check on them?' one person had muttered. I remember hearing a man respond, 'give them a few more moments'...you could tell everyone was worried, yet none of them had the nerve to _help you._

" _I_ was in awe. Completely taken by how much fear this man, Royce, had ingrained into everyone's soul. It terrified me, truly, and that's difficult to do nowadays." Kate stopped, clearly unsure of how to continue. I looked to Tanya, knowing she would just rip the Band-Aid off.

She took a steadying breath, holding onto my hand tighter than before.

"When we ran into the alley, Royce was on top of you, pants down to his knees. You had clearly been injured so badly that you were no longer conscious. Your face was so busted up…the smell of human blood usually is hard for us to be around but…we were so overcome with anger and horror at the scene in front of us. He…Royce was, goodness, he was about to...he-"

I cut Tanya off, my voice firm and short.

"Did he?"

She shook her head violently, signaling a clear 'no'. A breath I realized I'd been holding in whooshed out loudly. I rubbed a shaky hand across my face, scrubbing gently. He hadn't…he hadn't. I rested my head in my hands, running my palms into my eyes.

"We reached you just in time. Tanya threw him off of you while I checked to see if you were still alive. Your pulse was practically gone. If a doctor had been there, he would have pronounced you dead. We only knew you were still alive from the faintest sound of your heart. It was even difficult for us to hear," Kate sighed, clearly having just as difficult a time retelling this story as Tanya was having.

"Why'd you decide to change me?" I asked. It had been a major question I'd had on my mind since practically the time I finally realized all this might actually be true.

Tanya looked at me. She ran her delicate hand through her strawberry blonde hair. It glinted in the soft light, falling into place with ease. She looked over at Kate too, trying to form her thoughts.

"Honestly, I'm not totally sure. We take these decisions very seriously. We don't just go around changing people this way and that...you were just so, I don't know…"

"Broken," Kate finished for her.

We were all quiet for a while. Trying to process this information, I'm sure. It was a lot to take in. Part of me was repulsed by the entire situation, both from the actions of Royce and even Tanya and Kate deciding to change me.

The other part, the majority of how I felt, was...grateful? Although I was new to this life and had a lot to learn, I was alive still, well, as alive as I could be.

I can talk and walk. I can travel and learn. I was far away from Royce and his toxic life. I still had a lot to be grateful for, in a weird and twisted way.

I looked up, looking into Tanya's golden eyes with as much sincerity as I could muster.

"Thank you," I replied after a while.

Both Tanya and Kate looked at me with surprise. Kate sprung up, coming to sit on Tanya's lap and grabbing one of my hands in the process.

"You're not mad? Not mad we didn't think more about this decision?" Kate asked, anxiety about the answer to this question clear in her tone. I smiled sadly, gripping her hand tightly.

"I'm not...mad I guess. I'm frustrated that this decision was made for me. That I was put in a situation that made it so I couldn't decide my fate. But that's not either of your guys' fault. That's Royce's. He killed me. He made the decision to end people's lives and I'm going to make him pay for it," my voice had transitioned from one of understanding to one of pure hatred.

The mere thought of being able to seek revenge on the man that ruined my life brought out newborn instincts I knew the others would like hidden away.

I wanted to tear him apart, limb by limb. To make him remember mine and Rose's names forever. Make him suffer for taking away our lives, our freedom. I wanted to make him pay. I felt horrible for the thoughts I was thinking but I couldn't find the strength to tame them.

I had begun to shake again, a sign that my anger needed to be dealt with, and quickly. Tanya spoke up first, "Bella, Royce is dead. He, he didn't make it out of that alley."

I stood up quickly, snatching my hands away from Kate and putting distance between me and everyone in the room.

Garrett stood too, but remained where he was, not wanting to push me too much. The others stayed inhumanly still, not daring to move with fear that I may bolt.

"What! You killed him? Why would you do such a thing? He was my responsibility! I had the right to seek my own revenge," I bit out angrily. Yes, I was grateful that they kept me alive, but I had the right to deal with Royce myself.

They had made all the decisions for me apparently.

Tanya stood now, approaching me with care. To my surprise, I snarled a little, causing Garrett to take a step closer as well. Tanya held up both of her hands, showing me she wasn't a threat but only trying to help.

"We knew you may feel this way. That you'd possibly want to deal with him yourself. And we wanted to give you this opportunity, but you have to understand, Bella, we thought you'd be a blood-hungry newborn for a while. We thought you'd be out of your mind with thirst and unable to truly process the surrounding world. How could we possibly have known you'd possess the gift of a shield and it was… _protecting_ you from the newborn instincts?

"We didn't want to let Royce get away with what he had done. It was either let him go and live his life for however many years, maybe his entire life, in peace before you were in your right mind to even think about going back to him or make him pay right in that moment. Not let him live one more day," Tanya finished as she wrung her hands nervously.

My annoyance had faded slightly with her explanation. Sure, I would have loved to visit Royce myself, take each toe and finger off one by one, but knowing that he would have potentially lived a full and happy life if they'd just let him go pissed me off more than not being able to seek revenge myself.

I bit my lip, my stance relaxing and becoming less defensive. I looked up at the others sheepishly, a little embarrassed by my behavior.

"Was he in pain when he died?" I asked simply.

Kate and Tanya exchanged wicked looks before turning back to me with noticeable smirks of pleasure.

"Oh, yes. Very much so."

That was all I needed to hear.

…

After the intense discussion about Royce and my change, Kate decided she wanted to lighten things up a bit.

"Okay, are you ready to take a look at yourself now?" She asked as she finished brushing through my hair. We'd relocated to the upstairs bathroom, and by bathroom, I mean the biggest bathing area I've ever seen. It was honestly the size of the entire house I had grown up in. Just the bathroom.

White marble was everywhere. From the beautiful floors to the large, round basin countertops. Everything was pristine and clean.

They'd brought me here to clean up and get me looking top notch, according to Kate. So, here I was, an hour later, showered, brushed hair, and sitting in comfortable billowy hunter green slacks and a simple, crisp white collared button up tucked in.

Kate was messing with my hair, gently combing her fingers through it in an effort to have it dry faster.

I was confused why they were so excited about pampering me. I'd never taken a liking to getting all dolled up, but they seemed to have other motives.

"Vampires are many things. Incredibly fast, practically indestructible, and pretty damn good-looking," Tanya stated proudly. She was letting Kate do most of the work, deciding to pamper herself instead.

She was sitting on the tub ledge painting her toes a bright crimson red.

I knew all of the coven was incredibly attractive the second I saw each of them. Probably the most attractive people I'd ever seen, but I didn't understand why they were so giddy to show me my own reflection.

Sure, I'd attracted the attention of men when I was human, I was aware of that, but I'd always known that when standing next to Rose, I paled in comparison. We may have been twins but men were always drawn to her bubbly and fierce personality and golden locks.

I didn't mind. I had always hated the attention, but Rose loved it. She liked linking arms with me when we walked down busier streets, leaning in to whisper in my ear when we passed a particularly attractive man and giggling.

The men never stood a chance, I just rolled my eyes and let Rose have her fun.

But when Kate finished adding a few swipes of mascara and a little liquid red to my cheeks before turning me around to face the large, floor length golden framed mirror, I was not prepared for what I saw before me.

The person looking back at me was beautiful. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown, hints of gold flickering with every movement and falling in large waves down her back. Her cheekbones clearly shown, high and structured, same with the sharp jawline.

Her features were pronounced in a subtle, soft way. Thick eyebrows, long, dark lashes, slightly plump pink lips, and smooth, porcelain skin.

She was beautiful, and with a start, I realized she was _me_.

I moved closer, leaning in to take everything in. I was more toned, my frame more fit and slim than before. I was more endowed now, which was a plus I guess. Seems the change includes the perks of puberty because I certainly wasn't this curve before.

But as I examined the changes to my body more, I also noticed how my teeth were perfectly straight and somehow _dangerous._ How with the beauty, there seemed to be a hollowness, a darkness that crept underneath?

How the creature's eyes were a deep, crimson red.

I gasped in horror and covered my eyes, sucking my bottom lip in and gnawing at it. I heard the two girls grumble in displeasure.

"Of course you get all uptight about your eyes and don't notice how amazing you look," Tanya said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the vanity I was sitting in front of.

"Don't worry, they'll fade over time. The more you hunt and the more time that passes, the less your eyes will be red and the more they'll change to gold, like ours," Kate said simply, moving to stand behind me and leaning forward to rest her chin on my left shoulder. We both stared into the mirror in front of us, taking in my new look.

I looked at Kate through the mirror, feeling slightly hopeful at that. I'd feel much better once my eyes actually did change and weren't this horrifying shade of red.

Tanya stood slowly, giving me time to push away if I wanted. I stayed still. She moved behind me where was, putting both her hands on my shoulders before leaning down and hugging me tightly, Kate stayed put, getting engulfed as well.

"Everything will be okay, just give it time. Okay?" she whispered in my ear.

Time.

Good thing I had a lot of that.

A/N

Tada! You made it to the end, yay! I love you, I love you, I love you! :) Thanks again for all the support and feedback. You all rock.

Again, this is a Bella/Edward story plus some Bella/Rose. I really want to develop relationships and characters though, so give it some time. We'll get there eventually.

I'll update soon! I hope! (Kidding, I will really, really try to. I ptomise.)

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go lovies! Chapter 4, chapter 4! I'll leave a note at the end of this chapter about updates and this story going forward. Take a peek!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Chapter 4

 _1950_

Over the next few decades, I learned what life as a vampire entailed. The speed, hunting, and crazy good sensory skills were just the beginning.

I'd grown much closer with the Denali coven, even adopting their name after a decade to make things easier, image-wise. We'd decided to have Tanya and Kate act as mine and Garrett's adopted siblings, Carmen and Eleazar being our parents. Garrett and Kate didn't like having to act as siblings but we were almost never around the general population anyway so it wasn't like they had to be conservative all the time.

Garrett and I looked the most alike and with Carmen and Eleazar having darker features overall, they could pass as being young parents, having had us at a young age. Kate and Tanya had such striking differences, acting as biological siblings seemed a little too suspicious.

Letting go of the Hale name was both difficult as well as a relief. Every time I heard someone call me Isabella Hale I would think of Rose and my mother. I never wanted to forget them but I also couldn't keep living in the past.

So after a while, Tanya approached me about changing my name to Isabella Denali and I agreed, knowing in my heart it was for the best.

Time went by both quickly and slowly. Time wasn't really a term I used anymore. In the beginning, I found it difficult to keep myself preoccupied, especially once I found out that we don't sleep any more.

What does one do with unlimited time and little to no basic needs to attend to?

Read.

I read a little of everything, all different genres. From science and non-fiction, to classic romance, it didn't matter. I seemed to be reading my way through Alaska's entire library collection.

In just a few years.

It was both fascinating and frustrating. On one hand, I loved being able to learn so much so quickly. While I had gone to school in my human years, I always felt as though the education was meant for the boys in the class. Women were often regarded as homemakers and not needing education to have a life. They would have men to survive off of.

It often felt like the teachers believed girls wouldn't be needing education, so why teach it to them?

It always angered me because I loved to learn. I loved going to school and finding out new tidbits of information that I could store away.

Now, I was zipping through multiple books a day, ones that would have taken me weeks to finish when I was human. It was amazing.

 _But_ annoying, too. What happened when I finished all the books Alaska had to offer? The time would come, surely. What did I do then, go to another state for more books?

When I brought up my concerns with the others, they just rolled their eyes and mumbled "nerd" under their breath.

Whatever.

I'd also taken up learning to play different instruments. Piano had always been my favorite when I was human and it still was now. It was so much easier to learn new pieces as a vampire though. Now, I could compose and nail down a new composition in a matter of hours.

I had gotten pretty good at it, too. Good enough that instead of using a keyboard to practice on, Tanya bought me a beautiful baby grand piano for in the dining quarters.

It was absolutely beautiful, and all mine.

I loved playing because it was like an unlimited source of something to do. So what if I read through almost every book in the library? I could at least always have something to do when playing the piano. It was an unlimited source of pastime.

I also learned how to work with my shield, well part of it. I was able to manipulate the physical portion somewhat but I hadn't discovered how to work with my mental one, if I even had one.

Practice was really hard for me. It required a lot of strength and concentration, something I had little of. I'd mainly been practicing strengthening my shield, moving it around. I had practiced lifting it, but that ended pretty poorly.

"I wonder how we can test the mental shield, see if you encompass both that and a physical one?" Eleazar questioned one afternoon during my training session.

I had taken to daily trainings with each member of the cover. I'd either learn how to work with my shield, get tips about different things such as best locations to hunt and when, or I'd be taught combat skills so I could always protect myself if a stubborn vampire were to cross my path.

I liked the fighting portion, but I didn't really understand why I had to learn. Garrett was adamant though, saying I had to be able to protect myself.

"How so?" I countered Eleazar's question, taking a small break from stretching my physical shield around, testing its limits. I could move it around, have it cover my coven, but I was having a hard time completely lifting it. This was something Eleazar wanted to see if I could do. He thought my ability to overcome newborn lust had to do with the fact that my shield was protecting me. In order to test this theory, I had to lift it completely.

"Well, we can test your physical one pretty simply. We just throw something your way or have Kate grab a hold of you to shock you. That haze I see around you, however...I know there's something else to your talent, I just can't tell if it has something to do with a mental shield or not...I wonder…" he trailed off.

"What?" I said simply. I was never one for patience and Eleazar was always one to test me.

He grinned at me, clearly aware of my short temper, but continued on.

"Well, we know another vegetarian coven pretty close to us. A few of their members have impressive talents, some mental. I wonder if maybe we-,"

"Oh come now, we just got Isa! Let her acclimate to her surroundings, maybe even travel a bit, before we go throwing her into the arms of more vampires," Tanya scolded from behind me. She was usually a part of my training sessions, liking to oversee and add comments here and there.

She was like an older sister to me, always nagging but only because she cared so much.

The girls had taken to calling my Isa for short. They had tried Bells but it hurt too much to hear seeing as that's what Rose had called me.

I looked at her in question. Just got me? It had been over three decades since my change!

"Just wait until you enter a city full of humans, hon. Yes, you have amazing control, the best I've ever seen, but you haven't tested your strength around humans yet. We should get you comfortable with that before heading off to meet our friends, yes?" She strutted over to me, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"We also don't know what control you have over your shield. Having more answers and practice before we head to the other coven seems like a better idea to me."

I nodded in understanding. Sure, I felt like I was ready, and it would actually be kind of fun to meet more of our kind, but I hadn't tested my limits in relation to humans. I would never be able to live with myself if I were to slip and hurt an innocent person because I was hasty to meet the others.

"Good, now let's keep working with the shield you _can_ manipulate," Tanya stated. She nudged me lovingly and then walked back to where she had been standing, continuing to observe my session.

"Alright," I agreed, turning back to Eleazar with determination. He nodded assertively, calling for Kate softly. She easily heard him, speeding to stand in front of me hastily.

She liked being able to use her gift for once. Usually, she would only shock people at a low level, just a little nudge or spark. She usually did that to Garrett when she got mad, which was hilarious.

Using her full strength could be deadly, though, so she never really practiced it.

With me, we'd learned, she could turn up the strength. The first couple of times were difficult. I could feel her gift, but not as much as the others apparently. When she shocked me with a higher voltage, it stung but didn't knock me on my feet like it would for others.

Now, I had learned how to strengthen my shield, sealing it completely before reaching out to grab her hand. She clasped on to mine, giving me a short nod before lowering her head.

Kate could use her gift with no contact at all, but we'd learned that by actually touching the subject, the strength of her gift could be amplified. I felt a warm hum throughout me, more ticklish than anything. Kate glanced up at me before scrunching her brows together in concentration.

I felt the hum grow a little hotter, more irritating than before. I pushed back, focusing on my shield and trying to maneuver it to harden and cover me completely. The harder I concentrated, the less I felt the hum until finally, I didn't feel a thing at all.

It took all my concentration, usually. I was hoping the more I worked with is, the less I would have to really focus. That way, I could just throw it around wherever I wanted and easily protect those I needed to.

Right now, I could just barely protect myself fully.

Kate gasped, letting go of my hand and resting hers on her knees, taking a deep breath. I knelt down beside her, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"You alright?" I asked softly, worry lacing my voice. She raised her head and grinned at me, nodding before she stood and stretched out her limbs.

"Damn, that felt really great. That was full strength, Isa! That would've put most in a freaking coma, girl. Did you feel a thing?" She kept the grin on her face, shaking out her fingers and arms in excitement, her platinum hair flying around due to her aggressive wiggling.

I grinned back at her, feeling the happiness role off of her and letting it embrace me. I was pretty damn proud now.

"At first I did but when I really focused, it eased into practically nothing! Just a little hum of heat." I was vibrating happily, so excited that I had a breakthrough with my talent.

We'd been practicing for a while, exploring my gift and seeing what I could do with it. I had made some progress but having Kate use her gift to the fullest extent and not being able to even really feel it…that was pretty great.

"Hey, good job! But can your shield protect you from this!" Garrett lunged at me from behind, trying to sneak up and attack me. I easily stepped out of the way before he made contact, pushing my shield so it was only about an inch from my body. He lunged again only to come in hard contact with an invisible layer surrounding me.

I grinned at his tightlipped expression.

I loved winning.

My shield was able to protect me from physical attacks, as well as from the gifts of others. I'd learned how to expand my shield out just a fraction of an inch in order to cover me completely, but that's about as far as I could stretch it so far. It could only last a few seconds or so, though.

Either way, Garrett couldn't sneak past it so it was a win for me.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that, Garrett. It's not combat time, we're trying to focus on the shield," Eleazar scolded, pushing him lightly on the shoulder and making his way to me. My shield faded out slowly, allowing him to grab my hand and pull me over to where we had been practicing prior to Garrett's sneak attack.

I placed my hands on my hips, a newfound energy coursing through me. I was ready to make leaps, take chances, and really get to know my shield more.

"We've been working on strengthening your shield for some time now, which you seem to have gotten the hang of. I think we can put that on the back burner for now. If you practice with Kate some more and work on stretching it further and further from yourself, I think you have a pretty good grasp of manipulation and strength.

"What I'm really curious about is if you'd be able to lift it completely. I'm wondering if…if your shield is protecting you from your newborn instincts? Or if maybe you lift it, this haze will alter in some way…maybe you have two gifts but only one can be in use at a time? I wonder…" Eleazar drifted off, his face scrunched and curious. He often did this when talking about my shield. He loved hypothesizing and trying to understand it, especially since it was unlike anything he's encountered before.

I just wanted fucking answers.

I tried to be patient with Eleazar. Let him mumble to himself and pace a little bit, but I finally got fed up.

"Uh, okay, so is there something I should practice now or are we done for the day?" I ask, looking at Tanya and Eleazar with my lips pursed, impatient. Tanya looked at me in annoyance, giving me her best big sister look. I just shrugged in response, rolling my eyes.

"Eleazar is trying to figure this out. You should be a little more patient with this. In relation to how long we can survive, we really haven't had any time at all to analyze and understand what your gift is. Give us some time."

I bit my lip, looking to Eleazar with apologetic eyes. I was impatient with myself, with how many more questions than answers there seemed to be. That's not anyone's fault though, just the lack of time and knowledge of this topic.

"You're right, Tanya. Sorry, Eleazar…I just hate not knowing, you know? Having so many questions and really no answers…" He nodded in understanding, still a little sidetracked with his mumbling and thoughts. He probably didn't even hear my rude comment before.

He turned to me suddenly, seeming to come to a conclusion about something. I stared at him, startled, not prepared for the sudden movement and determination that spread across his face.

"I want you to try and lift your shield, Isa. Not just expand it but really remove it completely from yourself. Do you think you can do that?" The rest of the coven had gathered at this point, watching from all around me. I tried not to let the attention get to me but I couldn't lie, I was a little nervous.

"Uh, yeah, I can try I think," I responded quietly, glancing around again and then shaking my head clear and closing my eyes.

I took a deep breath, trying to think of how I would go about doing this. Do I just say…shield go away? Seems unlikely that would work. Maybe if I try to physically push? How do you even do that? I opened my eyes warily, not really sure how to go about even trying to remove my shield altogether.

I looked at Eleazar, raising my shoulders up in an unsure shrug.

"Just concentrate, Isa. Think about your shield as being an elastic band. You can stretch it a little, we know that, but think about removing it completely. Like taking a hair tie and lifting it off your wrist."

I nodded, closing my eyes again and concentrating hard, trying to visualize the image he was talking about.

Elastic band, stretching, removing it completely. Stretch, stretch, stretch…

My teeth grit together with the force of trying to release my shield. I growled lowly, giving it everything, all my energy.

Nothing.

My body slumped a little in defeat, angry with the anticlimactic scene.

"Hey, it's okay. You can't expect to get it right away, it'll take some time. Practice, practice, practice." Tanya stepped forward, coming to stand next to me and smiling encouragingly.

Practice…and time. Ugh, two things I always struggle with.

…

"UGH!" I yelled, throwing my hands into the air and stomping my foot childishly.

I was standing in the yard again, still trying to remove my shield. I'd made little to no progress in the few days that had passed since I first tried lifting it. So far, I'd figured out how I could lift it, I just hadn't executed it.

I was growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Hush, now, Isa. You're almost there. You've said you can feel your shield now…actually grasp it in a sense. Really focus and give this all your energy. Take the shield, the force you can feel and push it. Throw it." Eleazar was circling me, his hand on his chin and head tilted like he was examining me.

I growled in frustration. That's what I've been trying to do! My fists clenched in aggression, trying to not explode on Eleazar, who was just trying to help.

"I think she needs some pressure. Like, a real-life push that could possibly break this barrier between her and her shield." I turned to Kate, unsure of what she meant by that. What, like a real threat? How were we supposed to make that happen?

"Ow!" Tanya yelped, stumbling back in shock. I turned to her, confused as to what happened, when I heard Garrett shout out in pain as well.

"What the hell, Kate!" Garrett glared at his mate, frustration staining his expression. I turned to Kate, totally confused now.

Carmen cried out now, too. Her little yelped making me anxious. What was Kate getting at?

"Kate, what-ow!" Eleazar barked out when the shock Kate sent his way hit him suddenly.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, annoyance lacing my tone. I didn't like this practice technique at all.

"Trying to motivate you," Kate mumbled out, a smirk crossing her face. I squinted my eyes at her, expanding my shield out to try and cover my coven as best as I could. Kate had now used her gift on every member, all of them grimacing in discomfort but not being seriously injured.

I could feel each member being covered, the shock warming my system like it had before. It was incredibly difficult for me to stretch my shield over everyone, something I hadn't really done before. I was able to shelter everyone, their faces relaxing to normal the second they were in contact with it.

"Interesting…is this what it feels like for you, Isa? A slight hum of warmth? I can feel it!" Eleazar was geeking out, happy to have gained a little bit more knowledge about my shield.

I couldn't respond, all my focus going to my shield and making sure no one would feel Kate's shock. Her and I were staring at each other, gauging what the other would do next. I know she's trying to help me, to push me, but it was frustrating that we hadn't at least talked about this with the others.

She held my gaze as she heightened the strength of her gift on the others. I felt the warm hum turn hotter, becoming really uncomfortable. The others seemed to feel it too. I heard them all hiss and groan out, my shield not able to protect them all from the strength of Kate's gift. I ground me teeth, my hands shaking slightly with the effort I was exerting.

Many things happened at once. Kate heightened her shock even further, making it impossible for me to cover everyone and have them fully protected. I hadn't pushed my shield this hard before, so it was pretty weak still.

Everyone gasped a little, Tanya heaved over blinking rapidly. Eleazar was clutching Carmen, who was leaning into him with a pained expression.

Garrett was cussing his mouth off.

I growled in frustration, annoyed that I was able to protect myself but only minorly shelter my loved ones.

I hissed out, which turned to a low gravely yell. My entire body was vibrating, wound tight with focus. I thought about my coven. How much I wanted to protect them from Kate. I thought about Eleazar and what he had said before; lifting the rubber band. Removing it from myself like a hairband.

I clamped my eyes closed, putting every last drop of effort I had to offer into pushing my shield.

 _Push, Isabella. Push._

I gasped loudly, my shield ripping away from me with so much force, I was nearly knocked off my feet. It felt like a part of my soul was being torn from my being, like Velcro tearing away.

I grimaced, trying to embrace this and allow my shield to flow out and wrap around the others. I was only slightly aware that the others were now able to stand completely, the pain evidently lessening some.

I, on the other hand, was having a hard time staying upright. I hissed again, pushing harder in an effort to see how far and long I could lift my shield.

I was aware of the burning of my throat, the lust I felt for blood. It was much more powerful than I'd ever experienced. Not just an annoyance but more persistent and…raw. I felt ravenous.

I tried to push those thoughts away, focus on my shield and testing its limits. The burn was becoming too overwhelming, the ache tearing me apart. I growled out, opening my eyes and whipping around in an effort to tame my bloodlust.

My shield snapped back into place, hitting me roughly and causing me to stumble slightly. My lack of focus must had caused it to slip back to me. The burning in my throat lessened significantly, turning to the normal ache rather than the overpowering rawness I had just felt.

I took a staggering breath, unsure of everything that had just happened. I stood abruptly, a little surprised that I had been in a crouching position and not sure how that even happened. I looked up, seeing my coven had gathered together and were standing somewhat defensively a few feet away from me.

I glanced around, still taking unnecessary breathes to calm myself. They all looked surprised and…a little scared. My eyebrows furrowed together. What had happened?

Eleazar took a step forward, coming to stand right in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of my cheeks, looking at me with worry.

"Are you alright, Isa?" He asked, his face adorning tension from the situation that had just unfolded.

I nodded, cupping the back of my neck and trying to shake off the tiredness I was now experiencing.

"That was…well that was something," Tanya mumbled, coming over to me too and seeing for herself that I was alright. I was rubbing my temples, trying to regain more control over myself. I was feeling lightheaded and crazy tired, like I hadn't been hunting in a month.

"I did it, though. I think I lifted my shield," I mumbled out, finally able to speak. The coven was gathered around me, all wanting to see if I was okay.

"Hell yeah you did! One second I'm in crazy pain and the next, I'm totally fine but you were acting like a crazed newborn!" Garrett threw his arm around me, squeezing tightly and looking at me seriously, silently asking if I was alright.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I insisted, wanting to get back to what had just happened and not focus on how I was feeling. I'm fine, now what did he just say?

"A newborn? Was that what the crazy burning in my throat was from?"

"Yeah, and you got all weird and predatory. Like you were gonna pounce on me and take a fuckin' bite!" Garrett was shaking his head, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders in brotherly sign of affection. He was crazy protective and acted as a big brother to me.

Kate had told me once that it was because I was the newbie and he'd never been around for someone to be changed and accepted into the coven. He had met up with Kate and Tanya many years ago, who then converged with Carmen and Eleazar years later. I was the first to enter the coven through a change initiated by them.

Which apparently made it okay for him to be crazy protective and annoying.

"So it looks like we were correct in thinking your shield is what is protecting you from the newborn instincts but I'm still a little confused about what the haze is…" Eleazar was pacing again, deep in concentration.

"The haze stayed put? Nothing changed?" I questioned, removing Garrett's arm and walking over to Eleazar, wanting his full attention. He stopped pacing and faced me, giving me what I wanted.

"Nothing. It seems the threat of Kate against the family pushed you to release your shield entirely in order to protect us more. Your shield isn't strong enough to cover us all yet, apparently."

I hummed in agreement. So I had to work on strengthening my shield. Worst case scenario, I'd be able to protect my family members, but it would leave me incredibly vulnerable. I wouldn't last long if there was a threat and I had to lift my shield completely off myself.

I'd have to practice expanding my shield and covering more distance overall.

Kate cleared her throat from behind Tanya. She peeked around her shoulder, giving me a wary look. I glared back, still peeved at her antics.

"What! It worked!" She mumbled out, raising her hands defensively when Carmen and Tanya shot her glares.

"Yeah, but a little warning or communication would've been nice," Garrett muttered, crossing his arms and looking at his mate with scolding eyes.

"Hey, if we had every detail planned out, it might not have worked. I thought just winging it would be best. I wouldn't have actually _seriously_ injured any of you," she said in exasperation. I rolled me eyes, avoiding her entirely.

Sure, it worked, but I didn't have to be happy about it. Her lack of communication about this situation was a little irrational, even if it was successful. I hated the whole ordeal. Seeing my family in pain and not doing anything about it…it brought back bad memories regarding Rose and my mother.

I scowled, thinking back to those painful memories and the tragedy my family endured.

"Hey, Isabella, I'm sorry. I should have checked with you, talked about it at least. I'm sorry." Kate came over to me, wrapping her arms around me quickly, giving me little time to react.

I stayed put, not moving to embrace her back, but not pushing her off either. She hugged me tighter, shaking me a little in the process.

"I'm sorry, really." She tried again, this time picking me up entirely and shaking me roughly, my feet swinging back and forth forcefully. I tried to hide my grin, unable to stay serious with her.

She set me down, looking at my expression and relaxing slightly, clearly happy the tension was broken.

I smiled softly at her, grabbing her hand and squeezing in reassurance.

"Just...a little warning maybe? It was frustrating. Seeing everyone in pain like that…I didn't like it. I felt helpless…brought back some shitty memories."

Kate nodded, worry radiating off of her in waves.

"I didn't even think about that, Isa. I'm really sorry."

I nodded, shaking it off and smiling at her again to show I was just annoyed by the situation, not actually really mad.

"Okay, so we'll take a break from lifting your shield. There's really no reason to do so if you work on strengthening and expanding your shield instead. We don't want to make you go through the pain and effort of lifting your shield unless necessary.

"Some positives can be taken from this, though. We know for certain that your shield is protecting you from your newborn instincts, it's clear that it's incredibly powerful and you'll have a lot to practice…but the most important thing might be that you clearly really love us, huh?" Eleazar finished his rant, turning to look at me with a teasing expression.

Garrett barked out a laugh and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and running around like a crazed animal.

Kate was running after us, giggling and chanting, "she loves us, she loves us", over and over again. The others just stayed where they were, laughing.

I couldn't help but yelp out my own giggles, letting Garrett prance me around the house multiple times even though we both knew I could throw him several yards away from me at any second.

I really did love these people, more so than I ever thought possible. I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt, though.

I bet Rose would've loved them, too.

…

More time passed, I learned more about my talent, as well as how to interact with humans a bit. It was much harder than I had anticipated. The scent of animals was good, depending on the animal. The smell of humans? Delightful.

They were warm and sweet. The sound of their light heartbeats se easily heard through their thin layers of skin.

It was torture having to interact with them. To smile, and hear their hearts accelerate. To grasp their hands in a polite gesture and feel the blood flowing beneath. I was so thankful for my shield, otherwise I wasn't sure I'd be able to bear it.

The others were so proud of me the first time I travelled into the small town of Healy. It sucked, sure, but I didn't kill anyone so that's a win in my eyes.

Tanya and Kate had taken me to a small outfitters located there in an effort to spruce up my wardrobe. Fashion was much different here than in New York, especially now that it was 1950. I was used to wearing long, heavy dresses with tattered lace and nothing exposed.

Now, due to the colder climate during some of the months and women being able to actually show a little skin, I was able to wear pants without being looked at oddly. Pants!

I had walked into the outfitters and held my breath for the majority of the time while Kate and Tanya picked out all my clothes. They made me go up to the counter in order to socialize a bit, which was difficult, but bearable.

I had done it. I'd been in near proximity of a human and he was still alive. Fist pump!

After the first encounter, I was able to travel more, which made time pass quickly. We went all throughout Alaska at first, which wasn't very densely populated, but then expanded out to near-by areas such as different territories in Canada and even into California.

Everywhere I went, I thought of Rose. There wasn't a day that passed where I didn't feel a pang of grief, the slight ache in my still heart due to the fact that I'd never see my sister again. That I had gotten another chance at life but she hadn't. Some days, it was almost too much to bear.

"Isa, hon, I know it's difficult. Just remember, the man that did this to you, to her, suffered. You did what you could. You couldn't have stopped it," Tanya consoled one night when the memory of Rose became too difficult to keep in.

"But I could have! I could have. I just let her go. I knew something was off about him...but I just let her leave…how could I do that…?" I heaved, unable to shed a tear any longer but still feeling the pain.

"No. You know better. Your sister, from what you've told us about her, was as stubborn as you. If she truly felt being with that evil man would save you and your mother, she wouldn't have changed her mind. She was her own person, Isabella. If she was as stubborn as you are, I have no doubt that you couldn't have stopped her," Kate interjected as she slid up next to me, Tanya on my other side.

We had been hunting during one of our trips to Montana. Apparently there were some bobcats here that Kate loved to hunt on special occasions.

We were running, laughing, teasing one another along the way. For the first time in a while I felt as though I had friends, sisters even. It was that thought that made me feel guilty. Like I had just replaced Rose with new sisters. I felt sick.

"Will this pain ever go away? Or am I doomed to feel this way for all eternity?" I blubbered on.

"Cut it out, Isa. You know the pain will lessen. You'll always remember her, it would be impossible for you to forget. But would she want you wallowing around, moping about her death 30 some years later? No," Tanya chided.

"Really, Tanya, a little harsh?" Kate muttered to her. Tanya responded by sticking out her tongue.

I couldn't keep the giggle down. That seemed to be a common response in this cover. Even something I did when I was human. It was somewhat, comforting in a weird way.

Both women looked at me with caring eyes and hugged me close.

I would never forget Rose, not even if I tried. But maybe Tanya was right. Maybe trying to actually _live_ this life wasn't forgetting her, but something she would've wanted me to do.

…

1980's

Life was good. Travelling, learning, living, that's what I'd been doing these past decades. I'd learned more about who my family was, what made them...them.

Garrett is an older brother to me. An annoying older brother. He always seems to find some way to piss me off, all the time. His favorite way was throwing things at me to see if my shield was active.

Usually it wasn't. Not against objects that is. It turns out my shield is always active when, say a vampire, tries to use their talent on me. Like if Kate tried to grab a hold of me in order to use her gift, it wouldn't work. My shield would deflect it.

But if someone were to just throw something at me, I'd have to be prepared and ready to expand me shield out in order to protect myself. It was like my shield was always prepared against other gifts, just not random objects flying my way.

Garrett liked to take advantage of this tidbit of knowledge. I'd often be minding my own business, training or playing the piano, and feel a thwack of a book hitting the backside of my head or a large rock sticking into my side.

We got into wrestling matches. A lot.

Carmen and Eleazar were kind of like an aunt and uncle. Kind and friendly. People you didn't want to disappoint. They were always around when I was bored and wanted someone to talk to and were always keen on listening to my history.

I'd often find myself sitting out in the front lounge area with Carmen, talking about her human life, which was back in the 1700's. She'd tell me how different things are now and how she dealt with such drastic changes.

Her insight helped relieve some tension and confusion I've felt knowing I was bound to live on for eternity.

Eleazar was a coach to me as well. He would often be the one outside, helping me learn about my shield. I think part of the reason he was so interested in helping me was also because he was trying to better understand the weird haze that surround me and my shield.

Either way, it was incredibly helpful having him around.

Then there was Tanya and Kate. My two best friends. My two sisters.

Over the decades I had gotten to know them, I started viewing them more as family than just peers or acquaintances. After spending so much time with them, it was hard not to really get to know them.

I loved each and every one of them so much. They made up a strong, stable support system I couldn't imagine living without.

But a large part of me was still missing, and always would. Tanya and Kate had become sisters to me, but I couldn't help but miss Rose with heart aching pain.

What would she think of what had become of me? Would she be happy that I've been able to find a safe haven, or disappointed I'd been able to move on at all?

The rational side of me knew she would be happy. Rose would've wanted me to move on, just like I would have for her if she was in my position. I knew she would never be disappointed in me.

Yet, I couldn't stop feeling guilty. I couldn't shake the feeling that I should have done something more to keep her alive, to keep myself alive…

Tanya and Kate helped me with coping. They too had lost someone early on. Their mother. They spoke about fond memories with her and opened up about their grief, which I learned a lot from.

"I'll always remember her, which is a blessing and a curse I suppose," Tanya had said one afternoon. Everyone was off doing their own thing, enjoying the time to be alone or with their mates.

I was playing the piano, composing a piece I had been working on for some time now. I was trying to convert my life, up to this point, into sheet music, which was turning out to be incredibly difficult. I couldn't seem to convey the emotions I had felt when I found out that Rose had been killed.

Tanya always liked listening to me play, and often offered some helpful suggestions along the way. She seemed to sense that I was having difficulty, coming to sit next to me and look over what I had so far.

"It's painful to think about someone you love, especially if they were taken from you tragically. But would you want to forget Rose? Would you rather not feel the pain, but in exchange, not have the memories you created with her?

"I'd rather feel the pain, remember the emotion...embrace it. In a way, I feel like I'm honoring my mother when my heart aches a bit. It's a small reminded of the impact she had on my life. So, rather than viewing the pain as hurtful, I think of it as a way to keep my mother with me. Whenever I ache, I miss her, I know she'll always be here with me, if only in spirit."

I had stopped playing at this point, still facing the keys in front of me. My fingers ghosting over the ivory carefully. I suppose she's right. There's always been such a harsh connotation with feeling emotion. Like I'm supposed to be sad, grieve, and then move on.

And then, when I can't seem to do that, I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Like I'm being dramatic, when instead, I should always feel my emotions, welcome them. Thinking about the pain I feel as a symbol of how much I loved Rose, how much she meant to me seems like a really good idea.

I began playing, struck by a sudden inspiration. I glanced at Tanya to find her smiling softly, eyes closed, head lazily resting back. She was still as a statue, but somehow still looking soft and welcoming.

She always knew what to say.

…

1990's

The nineties were by far my favorite years to date. I had convinced Tanya, Kate, and Garrett to go back to school with me. We enrolled in the locate high school here in Alaska, before heading off to college at the University of Seattle Washington.

We'd decided to move around for a while, try different areas out, see other places. We couldn't stay in one area for too long, otherwise people would start wondering why we all looked the same 10 years later.

I'd always loved learning when I was a child, but now, I could choose any direction. Learn whatever I wanted without the connotations that often went along with an educated girl in the early 1900's.

Turns out, I loved school so much, I couldn't stop. I ended up getting degrees in multiple areas including law, medical, and history. Some, I'd pursued longer, getting doctoral level certification. Some, I didn't continue, not finding much enjoyment in it, such as finance or business.

The coven didn't seem to mind moving around with me, either. It was better for our imagine anyways. Better to leave earlier than too late.

Education became a pastime for me. When I was getting bored or anxious with the day-to-day life I was living, I'd choose another university and head off to learn more. Sometimes some of the other coven would join me, sometimes I'd be off on my own.

I'd learned that while we were a coven and a family, independence was also important and something that everyone practiced. I never felt like I was lonely or unwanted, but I had learned to become used to spending months, sometimes a year or so, off on my own, exploring.

I loved every minute.

Another reason I loved the 90's so much was because it was during this time that I got to choose my own mode of transportation. Prior, I had access to all the options the coven had of course, which included some outrageously nice pieces with logos that said 'Porsche' and 'Mercedes-Benz.'

We all had our poison. The thing that gave us a small thrill, cut the craving for our need for speed. Mine just happened to be my 1952 Vincent Black Shadow motorcycle.

Apparently the entire family had been collecting the pieces needed to refurbish one, specifically designed for me. As in, faster, stronger, better.

Vampires had their connections apparently.

They'd given it to me as a gift once I graduated with my doctorate in medicine at Yale. I almost lost my shit right then and there with the amount of excitement that coursed through me.

I'd skipped the ceremony, not wanting to sit so close to hundreds of deliciously smelling humans, so I had stayed back at the house we currently inhabited, wanting to spend time with my family instead.

Our place in New Hampshire was smaller than others we owned, but still large compared to most others in the area. With six vampires that never slept, we needed a lot of space to live or we'd kill one another.

It was four stories, all grey brick with huge windows scaling most of the front. A large driveway led up to it, giving off the feeling of, surprise, suprise, isolation and privacy. A large deck laid out front with a small, closed off area for when it rained or the weather turned cooler, not that it mattered much to us.

We had been lounging around the house, me playing piano once again, while a few members of my family listened. It was one of those days where people were off doing their own thing but would stop and hang out while I played at times as well.

We were planning on going hunting that night as a sort of celebration for my graduation. I was in the mood for some lynx, so we had planned on heading over to the Yukon Territory for something special.

I was halfway through one of Kate's favorite pieces when I heard a distant rumble. It was just barely there, a few miles away at least. I was used to random cars driving by, but when this particular sound got more distinct, a clear indication that it was coming our way, I stopped playing all together.

This sound was different than any of the cars we owned. Garrett was gone, but I hadn't questioned it before. He was always disappearing, running off doing who knows what.

I looked at the others, wondering if they knew who was visiting but was startled to see them all staring at me, Kate practically bouncing out of her seat.

"What…?" I questioned, getting a little nervous as to why everyone was looking at me and who the hell was getting closer to the house.

"Come on, come on, they're almost here," was all Carmen said. She, too, seemed really giddy. Way more so than I had ever seen before.

"What's going on? Are we expecting visitors?" I asked as Kate grabbed my hand and practically dragged me through the front door, Carmen and Eleazar in tow.

Still, no one said anything. We all just stood by the front door, listening to the strange sound approach closer every second.

"What is goi-," my sentence cut off when Garrett came zooming into the driveway at 190mph on an all matt black, beautiful 1952 Vincent Black Shadow.

My jaw all but fell to the floor.

"Wha...what...how...what is…" I couldn't even speak, my eyes trained on the beauty in front of me.

"Aw, look at that, we finally shut the girl up!" Garrett yelled before slapping his knee for effect. Literally _slapping_ his knee. I threw him a glare which he responded to by blowing me a taunting kiss.

"How did you guys get this? The parts, they're all custom! The matt black? They don't make them like this!" I said as I fawned over it. I had zipped over to it the second Garrett got off. I couldn't even touch it, too scared I'd mess something up.

"It's all yours, Isa." Eleazar grinned as he rubbed his palms together excitedly.

I stopped moving, jaw dropping again. I looked at all their faces, looking for some sign of falsehood.

All I found were the happy faces of my family as they took in just how excited I was. Even Garrett was wiggling in happiness. Such a dork.

"We thought it was about time you had your own transportation. Call it a graduation present," Tanya squeaked out happily as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"EEEKK! SHUT UP REALLY! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yelled out. By this point I had taken to running laps around the house, kicking up dirt in my path but not caring in the slightest.

I heard the quiet laughter from my family before I stopped right by my bike, gently stroking the leather seat caringly.

"So are you gonna take her for a test drive or what?" Garrett pressed. I eagerly hopped on, ready to take off and see how fast this thing could go but I was stopped by Tanya, who held out a sleek, matt black helmet. I looked at her, my eyebrow cocked in question.

"There's humans around here. Can't go riding around without one, can you? It'll spark up suspicion."

I grabbed it from her, sticking it on my head quickly, eager to get out on the open road.

As I cranked the gas, I overheard Garrett mutter, "damn, she looks hot doesn't she?" followed by what sounded like a punch to the stomach, most likely from Kate.

God I loved my family.

…

 **A/N:**

Hi! You made it to the bottom, yay!

This chapter had so much information and jumps around a lot, I know. I wanted to let you guys know that once we get to the present day, things stop jumping around so much and slow down.

I love creating more background and depth to the characters, rather than just plopping you all down and expecting you to just know how close the Denali's and Bella have gotten over time.

How are you guys liking this story so far? We haven't gotten too far but I'd love to hear some more feedback! Your reviews and encouragement are awesome awesome awesome.

My updates are going to be a little farther apart starting now. I'm taking on a lot more at work (hopefully getting a promotion soon?) so my hours are 45+ a week. Don't fret though, this story has a ways to go and I'm so excited to share it with you all.

Stick with me!

Thanks again for reading, hope you all loved it!

BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go, here we go! Chapter five is officially LIVE! Wahoo!

See you all at the bottom.

Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own the characters!

Chapter 5

Present Day - 2018

I pulled at the collar of my cowl neck sweater, tucking my hands into the pockets of my oversized dark denim jacket, pretending the bitter December wind was actually having an effect on me.

"Why are we doing this again? Couldn't we have just ordered stuff online?" I ask tiredly. We'd been wandering around town for what seemed like hours, picking up new clothes, shopping for Christmas lights and a tree, even stopping into the market to pick up some basics, which was done to keep up our imagine, apparently.

"We have to show our faces every once in a while. The town already thinks we're weird and anti-social. Showing them we can socialize, that we eat human food, is good for our imagine," Tanya whispered back, too quick and quietly for human ears to pick up.

We're back in Alaska for the first time since my change, which was almost a hundred years ago now.

Yes, I was turning one hundred soon, not that I was counting.

I huff in annoyance, wanting to get back home and unpack. We had just arrived the night before and for some reason Tanya wanted to head out to town and make an appearance first thing this morning.

"Oh hush, Isa. You'll be back to your books and piano in no time. Just, appease me, would you?" She picked up a giant fuzzy pullover, holding it up to Kate, who shook her head vigorously, before putting it down and moving on to the next rack.

Don't get me wrong, I love shopping. Honestly, probably way too much, but I like big malls, not tiny, outdoor, mom and pop places that only sell snow pants and alpaca sweaters in the winter.

Which was where we were currently shopping. A tiny outfitters in the small town of Fairbanks, Alaska.

"Come on, Tanya. If I were human, I'd be sore and exhausted from this long ass day" Kate complained. She was looking at a giant moose, whose head was mounted on the wall of the store we were in, with a grimace on her face.

"But we're _not_ human, are we?" Tanya ground out, clearly at her wits end with us. Kate and I both pouted at her but followed as she sauntered over to the wall of socks.

If we were truly siblings, Tanya would have been the oldest, for sure. As for Kate and I, we both acted like the babies of the family.

Tanya grabbed a couple pairs of nice wool socks, a few pullover sweaters, mittens, hats, and some other warm gear, and brought it up to the register. The poor cashier just about had a heart attack right then and there when she smiled softly at him and handed him three crisp hundred dollar bills.

We all heard his heartbeat accelerate rapidly as Tanya brushed her hair over her shoulder, a slight sheen of sweat glowing on his forehead now. Kate and I both snickered.

"Ha-have a ni-nice day," the kid stuttered out, his Adams Apple bobbed up and down as his gaze shifted between all three of us.

"Thanks, darling. You too," Tanya said with a wink, turning around and wafting the poor boy with her flowery scent.

I'm pretty sure I heard his heart palpitate. That wasn't healthy, right? As we walked out, I linked arms with her, Kate did the same on her other side, bags at our sides.

I gave Tanya a side glace, smirking when she saw me looking.

"What? I can't have a little fun?" Kate threw her head back and laughed at the innocent face Tanya was making.

"A little fun? You almost killed the poor boy when you smacked your hair all up in his face," I snickered out. Kate let out another yelp of laughter.

We all continued down the street, maneuvering our bags out of the way of people coming our way. We'd accumulated quite a few over the past few hours. Shoes, winter clothes, food, oils, spices, you name it. We had it all.

"I can't help it! Human men are just so...so...cute!" She said as she eyed an attractive man with a grizzly like beard on the other side of the street. We all heard his heartbeat skip too.

Tanya had always liked mingling with humans apparently, even before I was a part of their coven. She saw them as fun pastimes, nothing concrete or forever, but something to keep her satisfied.

She hadn't met a mate, like the others had, so she satisfied herself with humans until that time came.

I cringed at the thought. I couldn't imagine being that close to humans, their pulse right in front of me, begging to be bit. I already had a hard enough time just living in such close proximity with them, going to school together, socializing. I couldn't bare seeking them as partners.

Kate made a gagging sound, clearly thinking the same thing as me.

"I'll never understand that," was all I muttered back. I understood the attraction of having a partner, having someone you call your own. The safety and comfort that came with that sounds amazing. Seeking that with humans? It didn't seem natural.

"Hopefully someday you will. Especially if you find your mate. It's like nothing else you'll ever experience," Kate said. I glance at her, nothing the dreamy glaze to her eyes. She was clearly thinking about Garrett, which made me feel like gagging myself.

This time it was Tanya who let out a sound of disgust.

"How'd you meet Garrett?" I ask as we continue down the road. We'd parked Tanya's BMW a few blocks away, deciding to walk a bit for appearance sake. I knew it was important to keep things looking natural. If we didn't buy food, walk around town, try to act normal, people would get suspicious and we couldn't live the lives we do.

Didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

I looked at the car ahead of us longingly, wanting nothing but to sprint to it in a matter of seconds and drive off.

"He was a nomad at the time, wandering around Slovakia in, what was it Tanya? The 1800's?"

Tanya nodded, half listening, half looking at all the numerous men that were now looking our way. She grinned at one blond man in head to toe snow gear. Probably coming back from ice fishing. He stopped mid conversation with the man he was with, keeping his eyes trailed on her as we strode by.

"I hated him at first but was also really attracted to him. He was flirty and annoying and just so handsome," she shook her head, clearly thinking back to the memory of the beginning of their relationship, "He followed us around everywhere. He was really intrigued by my talent for some reason. Liked the idea of a woman laying him out on his ass."

I snickered at her, not surprised that Garrett was into that.

"And lay him out on his ass you did," Tanya interrupted, now giving her full attention to the conversation at hand. We'd just reached her car, throwing all the bags in the trunk and backseat before hopping in and speeding off in the direction of the house.

Tanya and Kate both giggled while I just looked at them warily. I knew all too well the effects of Kate's gift. Sure, I could deflect it with my shield, but I'd also experimented with shutting my shield off and on, seeing how much I could manipulate it.

Turns out, I can do a lot with it. Turn it off, stretch it to protect those around me, take it completely off myself and put on others.

Long story short, Kate had been the one to test if my shield was off, and I ended up on my ass from the literal shock that coursed through my frozen veins. I cringed at the thought.

"He wouldn't stop following me! He kept asking if I could shock him, show him just how powerful I was. I finally got fed up with it and shocked him a little harder than I probably should have. Left him dazed and on the floor," Kate continued on nonchalantly. Tanya's giggles turned into full blown laughing now, I couldn't help but join in.

I leaned forward, resting my arms on the driver's and passenger's side seats, sticking my head between Kate and Tanya. I usually hopped in the back when Tanya drove. She never let anyone drive her cars and Kate had permanent call of shotgun so who sat in the back really depended on who was driving.

"What and he liked that? I shouldn't be surprised he's into some weird shit," I said after we'd calmed down a little. Kate leaned over and nudged me in mock anger.

"I guess he just liked being with someone who could set him straight when needed," Kate said with a smile.

I shrug and shake my head, "well could you do that more often? He's always picking on me."

"You know he does that because he loves you, right? You're his little sister. He feels like he has to protect you," Kate said as she leans back so she can look me in the eyes. The conversation had taken a sharp turn, going from teasing to a much more serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it," I grumble out, rolling my eyes and resting my head on my arms, which were still balanced between the two seats in front of me.

"He can be hard on you, I know, but it's because he can really relate with you. You both came into the coven not knowing anyone. I'd always had Tanya, and Carmen and Eleazar joined together." Kate leaned her head against my arm, turning her head up to look at me.

"Both of you were alone, in a scary situation, and confused. He only messes around with you because he's comfortable with you."

I huffed, smirking at her. Of course I knew Garrett loved me. I loved him just as much. I was close with everyone in the coven but there was a weird connection Garrett and I had. We fucked around with each other all the time, and pissed each other off of course, but it was all loving.

I don't know what I would do without him.

"Do you ever wish you had a mate, Tanya?" I mumble out, trying to turn the attention away from me for a second. The question had always been on my mind, peeking out every once in a while when everyone was paired off and it was just me and her. I loved the time we shared with one another, but I couldn't help but wonder.

I'd only been here a century and I was a little jealous of the relationships around me. I couldn't imagine living almost three times that long and having to interact with mated couples pretty much that entire time.

Kate turned her intense attention from me to Tanya, staring at her in a way that clearly showed she wanted to know the answer to this as well.

Tanya breathed in, resting her head back and turning to look at Kate with exasperated eyes. This must be a pretty hot topic between the two of them, judging by the stare down that was going on.

"Yeah, sure. Of course I do. I'm not going to actively seek out someone, though. If it happens, it happens, if it doesn't, well I have plenty of humans to keep me happy."

"Ew."

She looked at me with a smirk, seeming happy with my grossed out response.

"Come on, Tanya. Be serious."

Kate sat up straighter, crossing her arms across her chest to emphasize the severity of the conversation at hand. Tanya huffed obnoxiously, turning to face Kate fully. She didn't have to watch where she was going, we were always aware of our surroundings so as long as she steered, she didn't have to pay too much attention to anything else.

"Kate, I've told you this before. I am perfectly content living my life with my coven and enjoying the relationships I have with you all. I don't need to have a mate to be happy. I'm exactly where I want to be in life, surrounded by family that I love and enjoy spending time with."

Kate and I glanced at one another, unsure if she was being completely honest.

Again, I agreed with her in some sense. Of course I loved being with my family, and I really didn't think that I needed to meet a mate in order to feel compete. However, I couldn't help watching how Garrett and Kate interacted, the trust and love that just radiates off of them. Or Carmen and Eleazar and how they clearly find comfort and refuge in one another.

I didn't need someone to complete me, but I couldn't help but wonder what that level of love felt like.

We drove the rest of the way home in silence, not feeling like conversing but just enjoying the peace and quiet between us.

We weren't located far from the town center, just about twenty minutes or so out, so it didn't take long for us to arrive to our new home.

Once we reached the house, we all piled out, grabbing the bags of random things Tanya had bought for all of us, and headed towards the door.

The house we had here was by far my favorite so far. It was huge, of course, with a cabin like feel. All rich, dark wood paneling on the inside and out. What I loved most about this place was 80% of it was covered in huge windows. You could almost say the walls themselves were windows with just small wood detailing holding them in place. It was beautiful.

There was a huge winding driveway that led straight to the front door. Attached to the front door was a sort of canopy that attached to the front door and hung off over a large section of the driveway, creating a space for people to park their vehicles without having to put them in the garage.

"I never want to leave this house," Kate murmured, gazing up at it with, what I can assume, is the same expression I had on my face: awe.

"I know. From now on I think we look for places with more windows, makes things seem more spacious," Tanya added. Kate and I hummed in agreement.

More widows meant more sun, which wasn't ideal for us since…well we sparkle, but it made the living arrangements so much better. So many vampires in one house, no matter the size, can be cramped.

We continued to talk about the house some as we speed our way into the main living area where the rest of the family was gathered. Garrett and Carmen were in a deep conversation about where they wanted to hunt, Eleazar reading yet another book. He was like me, obsessed with learning and reading. Him and I would often sit together and read, exchanging books we liked and then discussion them when we've both made our way through them.

They all glanced up, greeting us with kind smiles. Kate threw the bags she was carrying on one of the vacant couches before running over to Garrett, jumping on his lap and nuzzling into his neck. Tanya sauntered over to where Kate had put the bags, throwing her load down as well and sifting through it all.

"Whatcha reading? Anything I'd like?" I plop down next to Eleazar, leaning forward to try and see the cover of the massive book in his hands. He flips it up energetically, excited someone was actually as excited as him about literature.

"It's this new study published by a team in Boulder! They've found a new type of protein in the human body that attaches to…it's a key…cell division…"

Eleazar's words suddenly fade, going silent before rushing back loud and abrupt. I glance at him, his sentence too fuzzy for me to hear. I try to speak, ask him what he said, why his words were broken, when my vision blurs suddenly. I was able to pick up some of what he said, other parts fading away but the real concern was what the fuck was happening to me. I gasp out, surprised by the sudden sensation, and lean forward, resting my head between my knees. I clutch onto my chest, where an ache has started to form.

I feel as though my heart is racing, beating at an impossible speed, which is crazy seeing as my heart can no longer beat at all.

What the actual fuck?

Unable to take more of this feeling, I collapse, falling into the arms of Tanya, who had sped over to me quickly. I wasn't able to focus on anything but the throb in my chest and head, a heat searing me to the point of concerning pain. I cry out, unable to hold in the surprise of this sudden onslaught of discomfort. It almost felt similar to the fire from my change, but much less drastic.

"Isabella!"

"Isa!"

"Bella?"

The cries of my family hit my ears, but my eyes stay clamped shut, trying to focus on not being consumed by this overwhelming sense of fatigue and throbbing.

"Isabella! Answer me!" Tanya whispered urgently, her breathe fanning across my face. She was close, I could tell, clutching on to me tightly while picking me up and laying me on the couch that had just been vacated by Garrett and Carmen.

I groan and press my hands to my temples, squeezing hard, trying to relieve the pressure that has built up there.

"What's happening?" I hear Kate cry out. I can make out her scent right above me, her hand coming to brush stray hairs away from my face.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" Eleazar questions softly. I can hear him step closer, leaning down and resting a hand on my forehead. I nod, keeping my hands on my temples and my eyes shut hard, focusing on the pressure of his hand and the comfort that it was bringing me.

"Her shield...or the haze...I don't know. It disappeared for a split second but now it's back…I haven't…I don't even know how that's possible." I hear him say to the rest of the group.

I suck in a breathe, the odd fluttering accelerating even more until it ceased all together. I hiss out, trying to stay in the present but a weird darkness seemed to be creeping over me.

"What's happening? What do we do? Eleazar, do something!"

"Garrett, calm down. I don't know what's happening but I need peace to think…just please keep calm." I head Eleazar console Garrett who was audibly pacing next to me now.

"Keep calm? Keep calm! Isabella just fucking collapsed! How the hell am I supposed to keep calm?" Garrett was now practically screaming, his tone causing more pain than soothing.

"Garrett, hush. Give me a second." I mumble out, crushing my eyes closed tighter in concentration. He breathes in sharply, coming to crouch down next to me. I can literally feel his gaze on me without even having to look at him.

The unusual sensation was fading, leaving behind more worry and confusion than anything. I took another faltering breathe. I carefully opened my eyes, unsure of whether I might be overcome once again by that feeling. Above me, I see my entire family standing, their heads all pushed together, gazing down at me with terrified looks on their faces.

What _was_ that?

"I'm better, I think. I feel better," I say softly, trying to sit up. Carmen carefully puts a hand on my shoulder, telling me to stay lying down just in case. I do as she says, more so to appease the worry of my family rather than for myself.

"What the hell happened, Isa?" Garret urges, resting a hand on my hair and brushing it softly. It seems as though everyone is touching me in some form, trying to make sure I'm really alright.

"I...I don't know. One second I'm talking with Eleazar and the next...this weird, overwhelming sense of...fatigue crashed into me. I felt like I hadn't slept in 100 years!" My hands fly all over the place in an effort to emphasize my confusion. I look around at everyone, their worry not fading but seeming to grow stronger.

"Well, you haven't…" Garret mutters quietly. I send a stony glare his way as Kate smacks him in the back of the head. The rest of my family all glare at him as well, clearly not finding it funny.

He holds his hands up in defense, "what? It's true!"

I roll my eyes and look over to Tanya who was looking at me again, worry visible in her features. I reach up and put my hand on her cheek, trying to calm her in any way I can.

I was freaking the fuck out inside but I didn't need my family to know that.

"I feel better now, Tanya. I promise." She didn't look convinced but I didn't want to focus on that, instead I turn to Eleazar.

"What did you mean when you said my shield disappeared?"

He shakes his head, running his hands through his hair roughly, clearly as confused as everyone else.

"When you collapsed, your physical shield was intact but the haze, the part of your talent I can't seem to figure out, disappeared entirely. It was the strangest thing. I don't even know what to think…" he said, a deep frown setting into his features, his eyes drifting off, deep in thought.

Disappeared? How is that even possible? I don't know what this haze thing is…how can it act on its own accord?

Everyone remained silent, lost in thought, still crowding around me. I start getting a little squeamish, not liking the attention, so I sit up before anyone can complain. Tanya and Kate both lean forward, almost as though they're prepared to catch me if I collapse again. Garrett's jaw clicks shut loudly, his gaze trained on my every move.

I gulp, too aware of all the attention. So much was happening. One second I'm enjoying the day, going about my own damn business, the next, I'm fucking fainting.

I know one thing for sure, I need to figure out what this haze is, and fast.

I also need to get away from everyone so I can freak out in peace.

"I think I need to hunt. That seems like it'll help me feel much better. Maybe…maybe I just haven't been hunting as regularly as I need to."

"I'll come with." Garrett steps forward, his bright golden eyes giving away that he'd just recently hunted and was only tagging along to make sure I was okay. I shake my head, groaning because I know I won't be able to go hunting alone, even though that's all I want at the moment.

"Us too, hunting sounds good." Tanya and Kate both come to stand next to me. I glare at them both, aware that they had just hunted as well.

"Stop. Let me just go. I need a minute to figure this out. I'll go somewhere really close! Just a few miles-,"

"No, you're not going alone. Are you insane?" Garrett crosses his arms tightly across his chest, standing at his fullest height in an effort to seem intimidating.

That just pissed me off more.

"I can go alone if I want. I'm okay, I think it'll be better for me if I can take a breather on my own. Not with everyone hovering over me."

"You're not going hunting alone after collapsing randomly, Isabella. I agree with Garrett on this one." I turn to Eleazar, frustrated that he was siding with Garrett, especially when Garrett smirks at me in triumph. I open my mouth, ready to fight back.

"How about I go with you, Isa? Just you and me. We won't go far, just a few miles into the forest, yeah?" Carmen rests a hand on Eleazar's shoulder. He visibly relaxes, leaning into her touch slightly.

Carmen was the best option, I guess. She would tag along, watch for any signs of distress, but leave me be unless I approach conversation myself.

I smile at her appreciatively, to which she responds by clasping my hand in hers. I had a feeling I'd be in constant contact with at least one member of the family for a while. I huff, trying to just accept this fact now.

"Be back soon. Only an hour or so, alright?" Garrett comes over to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders gently and squeezing. I give him a tightlipped smile, knowing he's only scared about what happened and being protective but still irritated.

I just needed one minute. _One minute_ to myself to gather my thoughts. I'll happily be under constant supervision once I can collect myself.

I nod, letting Carmen tug me out the door and towards the forest lining our backward.

We run off, staying close to the house for the most part, looking for some native animals, maybe a moose or something.

As we run, I focus my attention on the crunch of my footsteps on the ground. It was snowy, thick layers of white flakes covering the ground. Flurries scattered all around me, whipping my hair this way and that. I didn't mind, too caught up in my thoughts to really care.

What _had_ happened back there? It was the oddest sensation I had ever felt. It almost felt like I was weighed down with a heavy pressure. Like, if I was still human, all the oxygen was being pulled out of every crevasse of my being. I'm not sure how to even react or process anything.

Vampires can't get sick, right? We're supposed to be practically invincible with the exceptions being others of our kind and fire that is. I'd never heard of a vampire pretty much fainting,though.

Knowing my luck I'd be the first vampire in history to get sick or catch some crazy, vampire attacking virus.

My mood was dark for the entire hunting trip, making me pretty crap company for Carmen. She didn't seem to mind. She was always so easy to be around and not have to constantly make conversation with.

She could definitely sense my mood, though.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" She asked once I'd hunted a moose and deer. I was full and done with hunting but not ready to head back home knowing everyone would probably be looking after me with watchful eyes from now on.

Garrett and Tanya were probably pacing in front of the door, waiting to hear us return. Overprotective family, ugh.

"I'm okay, I guess. Just nervous? I don't know," I sighed. I hated being so in the dark, especially when it came to myself. I'd rather just know for certain if I had a vampire eating virus and get it over with.

"Want to talk about it?" She urged, coming to stand next to me, linking her arm with mine while we slowed to a walk.

I came to a complete stop, suddenly overcome with emotion and unable to hide it from her.

"I just hate not knowing what happened, you know? It was clear that everyone was worried. They'd never seen anything like that in all their years! And I know everyone is going to be so careful around me now, which I hate even more. I'm just confused and annoyed and terrified. Can vampires get sick? What's all this with my shield? Who do we go to for answers? Will we ever find answers?"

I was yelling at this point. I pace in front of her, hysteria seeping into my body.

Thank god for vampire hearing, because without it, I'm positive Carmen wouldn't have heard a word I just spilled out. I stop and scrub my hands over my face in frustration.

Everything is quiet for a second, just the light sound of snowflakes scattering on the forest floor.

I feel Carmen move closer until she's standing right in front of me. She grasps my upper arms in her hands and shakes slightly, forcing me to drop my hands to my side, my head tilted down in defeat.

"Hey, hon. Look at me," she said. I glance up at her, seeing a stern, determined, look on her face. Her jaw is set, eyebrows pushed together and golden eyes burning. She's the epitome of fierce.

"You are going to be fine. Knowing Eleazar and Tanya, they've already figured everything out or have some sort of direction on where to find answers. You are so important to us and we just got you. We aren't letting you go anytime soon," she said with a loving grin.

"I know you're worried, we all are, but please don't close yourself off. It'll kill us, especially Garrett. He was in total hysteria. Let us take care of you, smother you with love and support because that'll help you as well as us, okay?"

I smile slightly at that, letting her pull me into a hug and giving into the warmth she provided.

"Okay, if you say so."

…

Carmen was right of course. The second we stepped into hearing distance of the house, I heard Eleazar say he had a plan and to start packing.

We were going to visit his old friend, Carlisle, and his coven out in a small town called Forks.

"Wait, why are we going to visit them?" I asked as I packed up a few jeans and sweaters, holding up a tall pair of black leather boots, as well as a deep brown pair, to Tanya and Kate. Both pointed to the brown, so I threw those in my pack as well.

"Carlisle Cullen has been a friend of mine for a couple of centuries now. He's seen and heard just about as much as I have, if not more. If we have any chance of figuring out what happened to you, he's our best bet," Eleazar said from the floor above us, where his and Carmen's room was located.

Well, at least I'd finally get to meet the infamous Carlisle and his coven. Everyone seemed to fawn over them, saying they were some of the nicest of our kind.

Everyone thought this except Tanya apparently.

"Oh, you're just pissed that Edward turned you down," Kate teased while we finished up packing. I turned to her in question. Tanya's movement faltered. She turned, throwing the heel she had in her hand in Kate's direction. Kate just laughed and dodged it easily.

"Tanya took interest in one of the men that's a part of Carlisle's coven. Real pretty boy, but apparently not too interested in Tanya here," Garret muttered from outside, where he was packing all our stuff into Carmen's Lexus LX SUV.

"What? Someone didn't take interest in you? Are they insane?" I asked in confusion. Tanya is drop dead gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to be with her.

"Apparently he's waiting for 'the one' or whatever. Some romantic bullshit I guess," Tanya said, rolling her eyes. I could tell she was still a little peeved about the situation. "All I wanted was to have a little fun! No commitment, not strings, no fucking 'mating.' He wasn't interested in that I guess."

"Oh come on, you can't blame the guy for wanting to wait. It was common during his time," Carmen interjected, coming in to grab some of the bags we had packed and heading back towards the door, carrying them out to Garrett.

"When was he changed?" I asked, throwing the last of my things into my bags before leaning over and lifting it all easily. It was so nice having crazy strength abilities.

"A little before you. Early 1900's, maybe late 1800's?" Kate said before heading off to the car herself.

Interesting. I'd never met a boy during my human years who would turndown someone as beautiful as Tanya because of customs. This man must really be a closet romantic.

"And just to be clear, I wasn't that interested anyways. I just wanted to have a little fun was all," Tanya reiterated before she followed Kate out. I heard Garret bark out a laugh.

"Sure, Tanya. Sure," was all he said.

I shook my head at how ridiculous my family was. If we weren't animal blood sucking monsters, you could say we were all just a big, happy, normal, family.

I headed down to where the rest had gathered by the garage. Kate and Garrett decided they wanted to take Kate's candy apple red Audi R8 so Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar were going to take the Lexus so we could fit all our stuff. That left me with taking my bike, which I didn't mind in the least.

"See if you can keep up, Isa," Garrett yelled out the window before squealing off, leaving track marks on the driveway. Tanya was going to have his balls when she got ahold of him.

I growled, grabbing my helmet and swinging over to straddle my bike before I sped away at top speed too, careful to not make the same mistake as Garrett.

As I rode off, I heard Eleazar mutter, "kids" before they followed behind, going a much more conservative speed.

I grinned, speeding up a little in an effort to catch my fool of a brother.

Game _on._

A/N

So…the Cullen's…it's about that time! Are you all excited? After 5 chapters and a few thousand's words, we're finally going to meet the infamous Cullen clan, yay!

This chapter's a little shorter than the rest but I thought it was a good place to end it. The next will be more focused on the Denali/Cullen meeting and what not so I wanted to leave it here.

Thanks for the awesome comments on the last few chapters, I love you all. I'll update as soon as I can.

See you all next time.

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Here it is! I hope you all enjoy. :) See you at the bottom.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga!_

Chapter 6

The drive to Forks was a long one. We were able to cruise pretty fast at times when there were no humans around to see us going close to 200mph, but during the daytime, when the roads were more packed, time went by slowly.

Garrett and I were still racing, but we'd have to play it cool when people were around. The real goal was getting to the Cullen's first so whatever happened in between didn't matter too much. I'd try and piss him off at times, weaving in between the Lexus and Audi, speeding up then slowing down.

He'd get all riled up, racing up to a speed that was too quick for the roads we were on. Whenever I did this, I'd hear Kate hiss at me and then a smack, which I'm assuming was when she hit Garrett upside the head.

We were about two hours outside of Forks when we pulled up to the port where we'd be taking the ferry. It was easier to ferry across Puget Sounds than drive hours in the opposite direction, only to come right back up on the other side of the water.

So we packed up our cars and my bike on the ferry and sat on the top where there was plenty of open air. It was pretty cold for humans so we had pretty much the entire top to ourselves, besides the few stragglers who were suffering through the icy weather with us.

"The real race begins when we're about an hour out. They live in a pretty remote area, so about 30 minutes leading up to their place, it's really quiet road," Garrett said as he flicked my ear to piss me off.

I smacked his hand away, shoving my knee against him. He just raised his eyebrows and smirked, clearly liking that he was getting to me.

Brat.

"Just don't pout too much when you lose. No one likes a sore loser," I taunted back wiggling my fingering in his face obnoxiously. He batted me away, grumbling under his breath.

Garrett opened his mouth to retort but Kate clamped her hand over it before a word could come out.

"Shut up you two. You're both giving me a headache. I didn't even think that was possible anymore," Kate grumbled, keeping her hand over Garrett's mouth, thankfully.

I gave her my best puppy dog eyes, to which she just rolled her own and smirked, clearly forgiving me for being so annoying. I looked at Garrett and stuck out my tongue.

"EW, Garrett! You licked me!" Kate shrieked, yanking her hand away and rubbing it on Garrett's pants. The few people on the top floor looked over at us, startled by the noise we were making.

Tanya smiled apologetically at them before turning to glare at Garrett. He raised his arms up in a defensive manner, smiling sheepishly.

"I was sticking my tongue out at Isa! She did it first!"

Every pair of my families eyes looked between Garrett and I in disbelief. We just looked at them in slight embarrassment.

"And to think you two are a hundred plus years old yet acting like five-year-olds," Eleazar scolded jokingly, all of us cracking up.

Hey, Garrett started it.

…

We were almost there. I could feel the tension between Garrett and I building. Every few seconds I noticed him speed up a little, trying to gain some ground. I'd decided to stick close to Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya, giving Garrett false comfort for a bit.

When we were about 30 minutes out, I heard Tanya speak to me from inside the car. It was so low, I could barely hear it myself.

"Now's the time, Isa. If you follow this road until the end, you'll see the Cullen's house. Just, make sure you get there before Garrett. He screwed up my driveway, so he deserves what's coming to him."

With that, I was off. My bike was incredibly fast, especially with the adaptations and addons Tanya had built in.

"Fuck," I heard Garrett grumble before he sped up as well, right on my tail.

The weaving trick was my best bet. Both our vehicles were fast so if I wanted to win, I'd have to embrace the small, compact build my bike had and use it to gain an upper hand.

I leaned from right to left, lying my body weight into each turn, coming almost parallel to the ground at times. I giggled when I heard Garrett swear under his breath again.

"Keep up old man," I yelled out to him, trying to egg him on. We were about 20 minutes out if we were going the speed limit, so we'd be there in less than ten at the rate we were going.

"Watch that mouth of yours, Isabella," he said before flooring it and speeding past me.

"Shit," was all I said before leaning low and pushing forward.

We were side by side. Every time I pulled forward, he'd do the same, keeping us at a tie for most of the time.

The Cullen house was just ahead. To get to the driveway, you had to take a sharp left off the main road. I knew this was my only chance at winning. Embracing the small size of my bike was the key to victory.

Up ahead, I heard movement, assuming it was the Cullen's coming to greet us. I was slightly nervous, having never met others of our kind, but I had to focus on the race between Garrett and I. Beating him was all I needed in this long, immortal life of mine.

We were approaching the turn, Garrett sneaking ahead of me slightly. I heard him shift gears, slamming on the brakes, skidding sideways in an effort to take the turn at the highest speed possible.

I pressed the gas, accelerating, veering off the side of the road and jumping the boulevard off to the left completely. I was flying in the air, completely off the ground. Garrett hadn't expected this trick, apparently, because I heard him growl in response.

I landed with a hard thud directly in front of his car, speeding forward and turning my bike sideways, coming to a squealing halt. Garrett slammed on his breaks as well, stopping a mere foot away from me.

I stayed still for a second, a wide grin spreading over my face.

"YEAH BABY! Tanya! Did you see that! YES!" I screamed out, jumping off my bike and running laps around Garrett and Kate, who were still in their car.

The others had just pulled up behind us, stepping out of the car, all of them grinning as well.

"That was some riding, Isa," Eleazar commented, walking up to me and rapping his knuckles on my helmet in a congratulatory manner.

"That was a cheap shot! You have to stay on the road the whole time! Cheater," Garrett seethed as he jumped out of the car finally, coming to stand next to me quickly.

"Oh come on! There were no rules! The winner was the first one to the Cullen's, which I was," I argued back, shimmying my shoulders to make him angry. Of course he would try to spin this in his favor.

"Well, I didn't think you'd decide to _fly_ into the fucking driveway!" He yelled in return, gesturing his hands over to where I'd just hopped over his car.

"Huh, guess you should have thought about that before racing against me," I said with a shrug, flicking the visor of my helmet up so he could see me sticking my tongue out at him. He growled in response, crouching forward and lunging for me.

I yelped in response, my shield flying into place, just barely dodging out of the way. We were in a heated game of chase, doing laps around the driveway, when Kate snagged me around the waist and lifted me off the ground, my limbs flailing around in an effort to escape.

Tanya had grabbed Garrett in a similar manner, holding him in the air in an effort to stop the madness that had just ensued.

"Garrett, Isa won, fair and square. You made no rules beforehand, learn from that," Carmen scolded, raising a hand to silence him when he opened his mouth to argue. He sagged back into Tanya in defeat.

"Ha, ha," I taunted, grinning when Garrett gave me the evil eye. Carmen spun around to me, causing me to cower slightly in return.

"And you, stop teasing or I'll call unsportsmanlike conduct and take away your win, you hear?" She said, shaking her head slightly as I pouted through my helmet.

"Yes, ma'am," I grumbled out childishly, hanging my head.

"Jesus, they're literally five-year-olds," Eleazar grumbled out before reaching out his hand and grasping Carmen's, smiling lovingly down at her.

Someone cleared their throat quietly, causing all of us to turn towards the noise.

Standing at the edge of the driveway, on a long path leading up to an enormous house, were four vampires, two men and two women, all grinning with amused expressions on their faces.

"Hello, my old friends! I'm so sorry for the entrance, my family seems to have a little too much energy today," Tanya spoke out, holding her arms out in welcome. She walked over to a man with striking blonde hair, very similar to Kate's platinum color.

He seemed a bit older, as though he'd been changed in his late 20's, early 30's. Incredibly handsome, like all the men of our kind. He was beautiful in a different way than Eleazar and Garrett. The men in my family had darker features, very angled facial structure with a sharp edge to their appearance. This man, however, had a softer vibe. More…fatherly? He seemed to emit a sense of safety somehow. His eyes were a light gold, like ours, skin pale as well. He had a friendly, yet authoritative aurora. Somehow, I knew he was the coven leader.

"Carlisle, how are you?" Tanya asked with a friendly tone, going over to hug him. They embraced for a moment, grinning happily.

"Ah, Tanya, you never fail to make a spectacular entrance," the blondie, Carlisle, said with a laugh. His voice was light and welcoming, a crisp tone.

Tanya responded by shaking her head and casting a teasing glare at me. Again, I just shrugged, unsure how to respond.

The rest of my coven moved forward in greeting, all proceeding to embrace and shake hands, sharing happy words about seeing one another again. I just kind of stood back awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed or introduce myself.

"So, where's the star of the show?" Carlisle said after hugging Carmen and sharing a warm welcome. Everyone turned towards where I was standing, still by my bike.

"This is Isabella, our newest member. Come here, hon," Tanya said kindly, gesturing for me to come stand next to her. I sped over, stopping to stand between her and Kate. Kate wrapped her arm around mine and leaned her head against my shoulder, smiling kindly up at me with encouragement. She knew how nervous I was about meeting the Cullen's today. I leaned my head against hers to show gratitude, nudging her with my helmet.

Taking a deep breath, I reached up, dragging my helmet off my head, my long hair tumbling down in what I'm assuming was a heaping mess. I quickly combed through it with my fingers, trying to get it somewhat presentable.

Clearing my throat, I reach out my hand to Carlisle with a tight smile, saying "hello, I'm Isa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I tried not to flinch when he reached forward and grasped my hand in his. Meeting new people was still hard for me. I didn't trust most and found it hard to feel comfortable in the presence of other men, besides Eleazar and Garrett of course.

Carlisle noticed this but was kind enough to not mention it. He kept his gaze trailed on me, not saying a word, making me incredibly uncomfortable. If fact, after a few seconds of him just holding my hand tightly, I started to freak out.

"Carlisle?" Tanya spoke quietly, resting her hand on my shoulder in an effort to calm me.

Carlisle blinked rapidly, seeming to come out of deep thought. He let go of my hand, glancing over to a small woman standing next to him before turning back to me.

"Isa, sorry, that was terribly rude of me. You just…you look strikingly like…well like…do you have a sibling? Or did you, as a human?" I took a step back, my hands clenching tightly by my sides. My jaw was locked, unable to open in order to respond.

Why would he ask such a thing? How could he possibly know?

I felt Garrett lumber up next to me, leaning close and wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder. I took a calming breath and leaned into him, embracing the comfort he was giving me.

"That's not something I feel comfortable talking about right now. Sorry." I responded shortly, keeping my gaze on the ground.

"Yes, of course. I'm so sorry to be so intruding. You don't know us at all…it's just, you look very similar to…"

"Carlisle, let's make her feel comfortable before we go attacking her, okay? Wouldn't want her running off before we get the chance to really talk," the small woman who was standing next to Carlisle said as she stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded, his eyebrows still strung together in thought, gaze still on me, which made me feel even more nervous.

The woman next to him stepped forward carefully. She had soft, honey brown hair that fell just above her shoulders in gentle waves. Her facial features were beautiful with soft curves and a small button nose. She had a small smile on her face that reminded me of a mom or someone's favorite aunt.

She stopped just in front of me, sticking out her arms tentatively. I glanced at Garrett, who was looking down at me and nodding encouragingly. The Cullen's are good people, I know this, my family would never put me in danger. I just couldn't get over the anxiety I was feeling. I clenched my hands once more before loosening them and stepping forward, accepting the hug this woman was offering.

"Hello, dear. My name is Esme. It's so nice to finally meet you," she murmured in my ear. I breathed in her scent; lilies and earth.

"Hi, I'm Isa," I responded, leaning back and smiling softly at her. She reached her hand up and put it on my cheek, rubbing affectionately. I didn't flinch back or move at all, just marveling at how calming her presence was.

"Beautiful _and_ a spitfire. How wonderful," she responded, giving my cheek a light tap before stepping back into line with Carlisle, who had turned his attention away from me, thankfully, and was smiling at Esme, his mate clearly.

Garrett let out a bark of laughter from beside me. I jutted my elbow out and hit him in the side, smirking when he bent over in pain.

"Hey!" He said. I just shrugged and turned back to Esme, smiling at her amused face.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games until Garrett and her get into it. You'd think they were actual siblings with the amount of fighting and smack talk that goes on," Tanya grumbled, giving me a friendly nudge with her shoulder.

"Oh hush, you know you love it. Life was boring before we started arguing." I grinned, nudging her back. She just shook her head, not disagreeing.

Someone cleared their throat, drawing my attention away from Tanya. I turned towards the noise, making eye contact with the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. Gold eyes meeting gold. He was tall, over six feet, built in a way that implied he was very toned but in an effortless, slim way. His hair was a beautiful, reddish gold mess, falling all over the place, almost as if it had been styled in a way to look messily controlled. He had strong, defined eyebrows, a jaw that could cut diamond, and a sexy, pouty mouth.

Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow.

That's all I could think as I stood there, gaping at him. We just stared at one another for some time, seeming to drink in each other's appearance. Seconds or maybe minutes passed. Who knows. All I could think was _wow, wow, wow, wow, wow._

Without breaking eye contact, this man shook his head slightly, leaning towards his coven. He nodded then, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He was still looking at me, just seeming to have a conversation in his head.

Uh…okay?

"No, I can't read her," he said quietly, his voice dripping in velvet, sending chills up my spin. The rest of the Cullen's looked at him, and then me, with interested expressions on their faces.

My brows furrowed in confusion. What the hell is going on? Why was this drop dead gorgeous creature so fucking weird? Why was everyone looking at me? I shrunk back into Garrett, who was still standing next to me.

The possibly crazy man in front of me cleared his throat again, stepping forward slightly and sticking out his hand. I stared at it for a second, unsure if I should accept it.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." I hesitated slightly, gritting my teeth and pushing my hand forward, placing it in his. Instead of the standard shake I was expecting, he raised my hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles. My eyebrow raised slightly, smirking in the process, all the nerves I had just felt disappearing with the contact. I hadn't been greeted this way in decades.

His grip warmed me slightly, leaving little tingles all over that spread throughout my hand and arm. I bit my lip in an effort to keep from inhaling sharply, his gaze trailing on my mouth.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I released the tight clasp I had on my lip, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"I'm Isa. The pleasure is all mine." He grinned back at me, still holding onto my hand.

Tanya snorted from beside me, breaking the weird trance I was in. I turned to look at her, confused slightly. She was smirking at me, clearly catching on to my dazed feelings.

"What?" I shook my head, a little embarrassed when I realized everyone was watching mine and Edward's exchange.

Then something clicked.

Edward…Edward… _the_ Edward?

"Wait a second. Are you the one that turned Tanya down?" I asked, slightly appalled, as I withdrew my hand sharply, turning back to face Edward and crossing my arms in front of me. Edward's mouth bobbed, at a loss for words apparently.

"You are, aren't you? Interesting…" I stated, trailing off a bit. Inside, I was battling with my emotions. On one hand, I was confused and a bit defensive. What was wrong with Tanya? She was friendly, maybe a bit overwhelming at times, and beautiful. Sure, Edward had every right to say no, he had his own reasons, but I could still be annoyed about it.

On the other hand, I was thrilled. Happy he'd decided to remain single and not strike up a relationship with my sister. This thought shook me to the core. I didn't even know this man, yet I was _happy_ he was single? My emotions were all over the place.

"I, well, I um...I have...well you see…" Edward was grasping for words, clearly taken aback by my forwardness. I would have been embarrassed with how I'd reacted if I wasn't so preoccupied with the way he'd lifted his hand and run it through his unruly hair, making me want to do the same.

Again, what the hell?

A tinkling bell of laughter filled the air. A tiny woman pranced forward, energy emitting off of her in waves. She was striking, of course, with a sleek black bob that shimmered with every move. She was roughly five feet with sharp, angled features. She bounced on her toes, leaning forward as if she was about to pounce.

I took a hesitant step back.

"Seems someone has finally left you speechless, brother, hmm? Emmett's going to love to hear about this," she said, giggling again before turning towards me and clasping her hands together, bouncing on her toes.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Sure, she seemed clinically insane, but something about her made me happy and excited. She smiled back, sticking out her hand quickly, not even waiting for me to reach out before grabbing mine and pulling me into a surprisingly tight hug.

What is with this family and hugging?

"Hi! My name is Alice, it's so nice to meet you! We're going to be wonderful friends, I just know it! I don't even have to see that in order to know it!" She was swaying back and forth, still hugging me to her tightly.

 _See_ what?

"Um…" was all I could say as I let her sway me. I was so overwhelmed and had so many questions I didn't know how to process everything.

Tanya could sense my unease, moving to set a hand on Alice's shoulder. She took a step back, still bouncing.

"I think we all have a lot of questions. Maybe we should head inside, get some things cleared up?"

I nodded vigorously, ready to create some space between me and these new people. Alice just grabbed my hand, clearly not knowing much about personal space and how much I liked mine.

I glanced behind me as I let Alice drag me forward, my family and the Cullen's watching us with slight smirks on their faces.

" _Help,_ " I mouthed to Kate and Tanya. They all yelped with laughter before following us in, ignoring my plea.

Traitors.

…

"So, what's your story?" Alice asked excitedly.

We were all sitting in the Cullen's living room. It was a large, open area with a clean, crisp interior design. The warmth it emulated was homey and welcoming. It reminded me of the first house in Alaska where my family and I stayed.

I shifted in my seat on the couch, looking at Kate and Tanya, who were sitting on either side of me.

"Uh, what would you like to know?" I asked, unsure of how to proceed. Alice bounced in her seat, which I was coming to realize was just a normal reaction from her.

"Everything, silly! Where are you from? Do you have a gift? You must since Edward can't read you. When were you changed? Do you like to shop?" She spit out quickly. I blinked rapidly, easily taking in all the questions, just finding it difficult to understand how she could be this energetic. All. The. Time.

"I also can't _see_ you. Not sure if that's your doing though…I mean, I can tell you're important. That you're going to mean a lot to my family, and that you are very important to yours. You're just this blur though. When I see you, I can sometimes get a sense of whether the future is good or bad, but nothing clear…" She continued on while I just stared at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, wait, what? You see the _future_?" I cut in before she could continue.

"Yeah! It's my talent. I can see the future, but only when someone makes a set decision, and it's always subject to change. Edward, here, can read minds!" She was bouncing again, looking between Edward and me.

I looked at Edward, suddenly horrified. Read minds? Shit! What did he think when my mind went numb when I first met him? Oh my lord, I must seem like some crazy teenage girl.

He smirked at me, apparently seeing the panic on my face. His eyes danced with curiosity.

"Don't worry, I can't seem to read yours," He muttered reassuringly. I immediately sagged in relief, happy to have some privacy and not come off as crazy to this beautiful man.

"What are you trying to hide, Isa? Hmm?" Garrett teased from next to Kate. He leaned over and poked me in the side. I squirmed out of the way, moving to retaliate but Tanya grabbed me and held me firm, giving me a look that kept me in place.

"Hey, stop that," Kate said, shoving Garrett a little and glaring at him, he just shrugged and looked at me teasingly. I smiled back, unable to help it. Yeah, he sucked at times, but I loved the dude.

Edward cleared his throat harshly, causing me to look over at him in surprise. He was glaring at Garrett when he said, "how about we get back to the conversation?"

Him and Garrett continued to glare at each other, seeming to be caught up in some male dominance quarrel.

What and odd day this has been.

I shook my head at the men and looked back over to Alice, who was still staring at me happily.

"I was born in New York in 1902, I'm a physical shield, and yes, I love to shop," I said, answering the questions she had posed a bit ago.

"A physical shield, how interesting. That's incredibly coincidental...my sister is a shield as well, but a mental one we believe. Edward can't read her mind either, which is incredibly odd. Before meeting the two of you, that's never happened before," she said, glancing at Carlisle with a loaded gaze.

"We were curious to see if you could tell us what exactly her talent is, Eleazar. When her, and the others, come back from hunting," Carlisle asked, glancing at me before turning to fully address Eleazar.

"Yes, of course! I'd be delighted to," Eleazar responded, nodding in agreement. A silence settled over us then, heavy with unanswered questions.

"How about we talk about the main reason we're here," Garrett finally said, turning towards me with worried eyes. My face hardened, staring at him with displeasure, my shield flexing from my anxiety.

I wanted answers, sure, but I hated being the center of attention.

"Yes, why don't we. Isabella, I heard you had a bit of a scare the other day? Would you mind telling me about it?" Carlisle asked, his demeanor changing from one of casual conversation to a formal one.

I clasped my hands in front of me, twisting them nervously. I glanced around the room, my eyes falling on Edward, who was watching me with what seemed to be a worried expression. I looked away.

"Everything was totally fine. Tanya, Kate, and I had just returned from shopping. I was about to go unpack, hang out with the family when I was suddenly struck by this intense feeling of fatigue? I'm not sure. It felt like I was human again, coming home from a long day…then this pounding echoed in my head...I couldn't really focus at all. I just kept my eyes closed and hands clamped to my head. It was the weirdest sensation…" I trailed off, face screwing in an effort to forget the uncomfortable pain. Kate grabbed my hand tugging it into her lap.

"I'm fine, Kate. You all worry too much," I said but letting her take my hand protectively.

"Anyway, it hasn't happened since. Now, I'm just confused as to why it happened at all…" I say, sagging my shoulders and keeping my eyes locked on my lap. Kate continued to play around with my fingers, worry radiating off of her. The unknown was intense and something I hated. Knowing this was screwing with my family made it even worse, though.

"Hmm, this is really interesting. I'm...I'm wondering if my theory is...hmm," Carlisle said to himself mostly, trailing off quietly.

"Carlisle?" Alice questioned, urging him to share.

Carlisle looked at my family, his brow creased. He opened his mouth, then shut it, looking to Esme who was rubbing his hand encouragingly. They looked at one another, clearly having some mate-to-mate conversation.

"What I think Carlisle is trying to share is, he has a theory as to why you felt the way you did. Why you are so similar to my sister, and why Eleazar, you seem to see a haze around Isabella that you haven't been able to understand, which you had mentioned on the phone before coming here," Alice interjected, being incredibly careful with the words she said, and keeping her eyes on me.

"Your sister?" I question, glancing between Carlisle and Alice. How many of them are there?

"Um, yes. Not my…biological sister. Kind of how you, Kate, and Tanya are sisters? Um…you look…well, you're pretty identical to her."

I froze then, my gaze staying set on Alice, who was no longer bouncing or excited but actually avoiding my gaze altogether.

"What the hell is going on?" Garrett ground out, becoming impatient with the Cullen's secrecy. The rest of my coven was equally so, leaning forward, brows furrowed, questioning looks on their faces.

Carlisle opened his mouth, ready to spill the secrets I was craving to know, when we were suddenly interrupted.

The sounds of three others approaching rapidly from outside came into hearing distance. Their conversation was becoming increasingly audible, two male voices speaking rapidly.

"I mean, I think it's possible! We could resist...I mean, at least for a little while!" One of the voices echoed out, loud and obnoxious.

"Emmett, no. It's just not a good idea to keep a _bear_ as a pet. We'd be keeping our _food_ as a pet. That would be both unpleasant for us, as well as the bear," the other said with a strong Southern twang.

I looked over at the Cullen's and my family, amused, not surprised, expressions on all of their faces. Seems like this sort of conversation was a norm.

"Em, come on. We don't play with our food. Now come on, let's hurry. I want to see what Alice called about. She said to hurry."

That voice stopped me cold. Hit me to the core. Made my undead heart feel like it was beating again for the first time in a century. I was standing, having spun around and run to the door before even my own mind could comprehend what had happened.

"Isabella, what are you-," I heard Eleazar call out, but I had flung the front door open, almost unhinging it, and stepping out into the cool air of the afternoon.

In front of me stood a tall, lanky man with shaggy dirty blonde hair, his eyes a light gold, features strong and handsome. Next to him was a giant of a man with short cropped hair, a surprisingly friendly, teddy bear vibe rolling off of him despite his intimidating size. His gold eyes found mine and he stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze reflecting confusion.

My own eyes had quickly moved over them, seeking the female that had spoken just seconds prior. My eyes landed on her and my throat felt like it closed up, all the unneeded air being sucked out of my lungs in a whoosh. I stood still as a statue, my gaze locked to the beautiful blonde woman in front of me. Our golden eyes meeting for the first time in over a century.

"Bells?" My sister choked out at the same time I said,

"Rosie?"

 **A/N:**

Cliffy!

How was it? A little bit of interaction between Edward and our Bella! Its been a long time coming, huh? There's going to be a lot more, of course!

There is SO much that needs to be explained and talked about. What's the deal with Bella and her gift? How does Rose play into this all? What's Carlisle's theory? Answers to come, no worries. I just need some time to get it all put together for you all. :) Thanks for your patience.

I'll post soon!

BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the feedback last chapter! All of the thoughtful reviews made my week. Here's chapter 7 for you! Warning, it's a bumpy road. See you at the bottom!

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga!_

Chapter 7

Time stood still.

Rosie and I just stood there staring at each another, our eyes drinking one another in. My throat kept tightening, a pressure building in my temples that used to signal when I was about to cry, though I no longer could.

She'd always been beautiful, the prettiest girl I'd even seen. Now…well now she was breathtaking. Her previously golden hair seemed to glow, her pretty human features sharpened to become more sophisticated, mature, and mysterious, her eyes glowed like precious treasures.

Her expressions, always so easy for me to read, were still the same. This thought made me take a shaky breath, my knees feeling weak.

Someone gently grasped my arm from behind, giving me support. I turned to see Edward looking down at me worriedly, licking his lips in apprehension. The look in his eyes was caring but on edge, ready to intervene at any moment. His presence was calming, which was intriguing, but not something I could focus on at the moment.

I turned my gaze back to Rosie, who must have felt the same way as me, because the large man that was with her had run over and wrapped a supportive arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Was this my Rosie? The sister I had thought I'd lost all those years ago? My feet stayed frozen in place, unable to move forward. If I moved, would she disappear?

My mouth bobbed open, words stuck in my throat. I just continued to stare, allowing Edward's presence to wash over me soothingly. I didn't know how to react or move or speak.

I moved forward slowly, still nervous that she would disappear entirely if I approached too quickly.

"Rosie, is that...is that you?" I questioned carefully, feeling like my heart was somehow beating again.

The blonde in front of me removed herself from the giant, taking a step closer to me as well, her lips parted, her breathe labored as if she were hyperventilating.

"I...I'm not sure how, or if...is everyone seeing her? Is she here? Is she real? Please tell me this…this is…" Rosie whispered, barely audible. We were slowly moving towards one another, now only a foot or so apart, her hand reaching for me tentatively before halting, as if scared I would disappear if she touched me.

"Rosie…" I breathed out, so many emotions swarming around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the southern man take a step closer to Alice, seeming to flinch away from Rose and I.

I couldn't focus on anything other than Rose, though. I had so many questions, so many things I needed to understand. I reached for the hand that was suspended in air, stretching for me but scared to make contact. I grasped ahold of her for the first time in a hundred years, both of us breathing out in relief.

Our hands stayed clasped tightly together, still standing about a foot apart, rooted in place. My eyes stayed connect with hers, the gold reflecting back at me foreign, but the expression so familiar. She slowly lifted her other hand, the one that wasn't held in mine, to my cheek. It hovered just above my skin. I could feel her move it, still not making contact.

"Oh, Bells…" she whispered out, her mouth tightening before spreading into the biggest grin. Her teeth sparkling, eye shining.

And then she lunged.

She tackled me to the ground roughly, hugging me so hard it was actually painful, but I didn't mind. I squealed out, pleasantly surprised by the sudden action. We rolled around, screaming and hugging one another, taking no notice to anyone else.

"What the hell! How are you alive! Where have you been? I missed you so much! Is this real?"

"What are you doing here! You're fucking alive! Rose! Oh my… I can't even...what the fuck!"

We were both yelling, or screeching rather, still lying on the ground, breathing heavily for no reason other than from the pure excitement that was coursing through us. My hands flew to my hair, running my fingers through the tangled mess before just clenching to my temples in an effort to make everything stop spinning.

I sprung up, pulling Rose with me, and hugging her to me again, lifting her completely off the ground. I couldn't even describe this feeling…overwhelming I guess? I pulled her away, keeping her at arm's length to get a good look at her. She was practically glowing, vibrating with excitement.

"Of course you're stunning, even more so than when you were human," Rose muttered out, her hands exploring my face, like she was trying to imprint every curve and arch into her mind forever.

I was doing the same, taking in her image, the slope of her nose, the way her cheekbones lay high and stunningly pronounced. To my surprise, we still looked strikingly similar.

"Oh shut up. Look at you. Making men, and women, dizzy even a century later," I squealed out, unable to contain my emotions or any sort of composure at all.

She rolled her eyes at me. Again, we just stood there, looking at one another, amazement and happiness radiating off us. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Uh, so what the fuck is going on?" The giant said from behind us. Rose looked over at him, her eyes softening in a way I'd never seen before. I watched in astonishment as she sped over to him, took his hand in hers and grinned up at him. The man's demeanor altered drastically as he looked down at her with loving eyes.

I took an uneasy step back, not prepared for any of the events that had just taken place.

"Emmett, this is Isabella, my biological sister. Bells, this is Em, my husband," Rose said happily, watching me with anxious eyes. I watched warily as she led this man over to me, trying my hardest not to shrink back. Rose didn't have a good track record with men, so I took this with a grain of salt.

Emmett stuck his enormous hand out happily, a huge smile forming on his features making it almost impossible for me not to lighten up a bit. I took in his appearance, taking note not only of his giant size but also his strong features. He was muscular, built like a machine, with striking features. His brown hair was cropped short, kind of like a military buzz. What was interesting to me was how soft his eyes were. Not nearly as intimidating as the rest of him was.

I eyed his hand warily, unsure of what to do. I was still buzzing from the excitement of seeing my sister, who I had thought was dead for the past century, who actually isn't dead but kind of is in a way, but in the best way possible. Confusing, I know.

But I was also trying to get over the jitters vibrating through my body and the warning bells ringing loudly in my ears.

"Seriously, things don't change, do they?" Rose grumbles, out walking behind me and pushing me forward.

"Rose…" I warned lowly. Things had changed since I had last seen her. She had no idea how or why I was changes, therefore no idea why I was so nervous about this huge man in front of me.

She just rolled her eyes at me, ignoring my caution. She kept nudging me saying, "hush."

"What, I'm still your sister, even after all this time. I'm always going to worry," I said with a snarky tone, trying to play off the fear that was creeping through me as just my overprotective instincts. I let her push me towards the mammoth of a man in front of me. I looked up at him, his smile still stuck in place, before putting my hand in his hesitantly.

His hand closed around mine with a firm grip, engulfing it entirely. He shook it once, keeping it clutched tightly in his.

"Anyone that's protective of my Rosie is a friend of mine," he said to me before yanking me forward, throwing me over his shoulder, and spinning around in circles as I squealed.

"Emmett!" I yelled out in surprise, not prepared for this sudden action.

 _Deep breath, keep calm, everything is okay._

I kept repeating this phrase in my head over and over, keeping my shield in check and taming my instincts to throw Emmett off of me.

As I swung upside down, Rose appeared under me, grinning. The look on her face, one of pure joy and love, calmed me. I could tell, even from just seeing the two together for a mere few minutes, they were happy. If Rose was safe, _alive,_ and happy, I had to learn to overcome my barriers. I mean, I should be ecstatic!

My sister is _alive_!

"Emmett is annoying and loud and obnoxious. But he's also super loving and kind and protective. I love him a lot, Bells." Rose's eye's turned darker, drinking in my reaction.

Emmett swung around, me still latched onto his back for dear life, and turned to face Rose.

"I love you so much, Rosie," he said matter-of-factly, his grip loosening slightly, my face inching closer to the cold ground.

Shit.

"Um, Emmett, could you…uh, put me down? Before you drop me…" I muttered out, wiggling a little bit in an effort to spring free. It wasn't like I would get hurt from crashing to the ground, I'd just rather avoid the embarrassment. Especially when a certain bronzed haired god was watching the entire encounter.

"Emmett, put her down," Edward growled, suddenly appearing next to us, his arms out like he was going to catch me if I fell. Emmett spun around again, my arms tightening around his waist in an effort to stay put.

I was really trying to ignore the fact that my face was dangerously close to this man's ass. I grimaced at the thought, turning my face in an effort to create some distance.

"What's this? Eddy's finally taking some interest, huh? I never thought I'd see the day!" he yelled, his laughter shaking me to the bone. Another low growl emitted from Edward. Before I could really think about what had just happened, Emmett started wiggling around, dancing and taunting Edward.

I ground my teeth, deciding to take matters into my own hands. I closed my eyes, gently pushing my shield out a few inches from my body. Enough that Emmett was forced to release his hold on me, while I spun and sprang free, flipping backwards before landing softly on my feet next to Rose.

I shook my head, running my hands through my hair and shaking my clothes straight before turning my gaze back to Emmett and settling my hands on my hips. He was standing exactly where he had been a second ago, his face gawking at me in bewilderment. I just smirked.

"What in the hell was that?" He finally said, turning his body to face me entirety, giving me his full attention. My smirk deepened as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Her shield. Fucking annoying, isn't it?" Garrett said, coming to stand next to me. I jutted out my elbow, catching him in the arm teasingly. He just smirked down at me, giving me a playful glare.

"Her shield?" Rose questioned. I looked up, making eye contact with Edward, his eyes trained on me. I tried not to shudder under his gaze, the warmth spreading throughout my entire body. Just his eyes made me turn to jelly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a physical shield. Physical attacks, such as those conjured from another's own gift or just plain old combat, I can usually deflect. I'm still messing around with it though, so it takes a lot of concentration." I shrugged my shoulders, going to stand next to Rose. Now that I knew she was alive, I wasn't going to let her out of my sight.

"Interesting! I have kind of the same thing…but instead of a physical concentration, I can deflect mental attacks."

I shouldn't be surprised. When we were humans we were comically alike in many ways, of course that would continue on into our immortal lives.

"So let me get this straight, you're both shields of some kind, biological sisters who haven't seen each other in a century, and practically identical…" Emmett spoke up, reaching to scratch his head in a manner that was supposed to imply he was incredibly overwhelmed and confused.

Join the club.

I just bit my lip, giving him a big shrug in response, not sure how to react. I glanced over at Rose who did the same thing before looking at me too. We stared at one another for a second, absorbing each other's presence still. I smiled at her, unable to contain my excitement.

"I've never seen you this happy, Rosalie," Alice said, skipping over to where Edward, Emmett, Rose, and I were standing, hooking her arm with mine and reaching to do the same with Rosalie. The rest of our covens were still watching everything that had ensued, murmuring to one another quietly.

"I've never been this happy, honestly," she said back, keeping her eyes on me. I bit my lip again, trying to refrain from tackling her with happiness.

I failed.

"Oh boy, this'll take a while, huh?" Someone said from above us, Rose and I now on the ground from where I had tackled her, both laughing uncontrollably.

Hey, we had all the time in the world.

…

We were all sitting in the living room again, but this time, Rose was perched on my lap, her cheek pressed to my shoulder. Edward had taken the seat next to us on the couch, a little closer than I'd expected, making me chew my lip in response.

God he smelled good. Was that weird to say? Yes. Do I regret thinking it? No.

"You seem to do that a lot," he muttered to me, laying his head back on the back of the sofa and turning to face me. I mirrored him, turning to face him, taking in his bright eyes, chiseled features, and mouthwatering scent.

"Do what?" I asked, trying not to think too hard about how I seemed to be reacting to him. He stared at me for a beat longer than necessary, as if trying to decide if he should say what was on his mind.

"Bite your lip," he said finally, his eyes drifting down to glance at my mouth. I quickly released my hold on my lower lip, trying to keep myself from grabbing on again. He seemed to have noticed my restraint, smirking in response.

"Nervous habit I suppose," I grinned, shrugging slightly. He grinned back, all crooked and delicious. Smiles can be described as delicious, right?

"Why are you taking notice to her lips, Edward?" Rose questioned, twisting a piece of my hair between her fingers and turning to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

I looked at her, nudging her with my shoulder in a scolding manner, but turned to look at Edward expectantly, also raising my eyebrow and leaning my head over to rest it against Rose's. I wouldn't mind an answer to her question.

"Well, I mean, I'm not...no. I'm not noticing…I mean, they're great…well, I'm not seeking _out_ her...well…," he struggled out. He seemed to stammer a lot. His face twisted up as he ran one of his hands through his hair roughly.

"Damn, they look alike, don't they?" Emmett said, crouching down beside Edward, who was still struggling a bit, and staring at us, his gaze shifting between Rose and I, head tilted slightly as if examining something incredibly interesting.

"You really do. Except for the hair color of course. Isabella has darker features, but you can tell the similarities for sure," Alice said, leaning down next to Emmett and mimicking his stance. Edward had stopped stuttering and was also looking at us, moving his eyes from Rose then to me.

Rose and I looked at each other, grinning, before turning towards them and saying, "we get that a lot," our voices molding into one.

The Cullen's and the rest of my family had been mingling throughout this entire time, glancing at us from time to time, but keeping their distance, clearly wanting to give Rose and I some time. Carlisle and Eleazar kept muttering to one another, looking at Rose and I every once in a while with curious eyes. I kept hearing words like "shields" or "complete". I'd have to ask about what they were talking about later on because from the way they kept glancing our way, it was important.

I knew we'd have to sit and talk about some difficult things. Mine and Rose's change, my run in with Royce, the issue with me randomly collapsing, but I wanted to stay in this little bubble of time with Rose for as long as possible. I'd just gotten her back. It felt like a piece of me was full again. I'd been living incomplete, always thinking about Rose and how much I missed her. Having her back with me, I couldn't even describe the happiness I was feeling.

But having her here with me also brought out some anger. Royce had done this to both of us. He'd ended our lives, put us through so much, and for that, I couldn't help but feel anger towards both him, Rose, and myself.

I felt my face darken, the weight of the conversation I knew was about to happen crashing down on me. Edward nudged my shoulder with his, catching my attention. I looked up at him, his eyes searching mine as though he was trying to understand what was going through my head. I glanced away, unable to maintain such direct contact with him. I knew if I kept looking into his welcoming, safe eyes I would spill everything.

But I knew the one person I had to talk to was Rose.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" I said quietly, not knowing where to begin but just going with what my mind was thinking. Rose shifted in my lap in order to look me in the eye, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who? Carlisle? Yeah, he changed me. He-," I cut her off mid-explanation.

"No. Royce. He murdered you, didn't he." My approach to this sensitive topic was probably not the best, but sitting here, thinking back to where everything began, I couldn't stop the fury that was building inside me.

Rose's face hardened, a wall falling into place. She just stared at me with cold eyes, unfeeling and unnatural. It chilled me to my bones.

"Now, let's take this slowly. Emotions are running high. This isn't something we want to just jump into…" Carlisle said softly, sitting on the couch in front of us, next to Esme and Alice. I kept my eyes on Rose, hers still locked with mine.

"He did, didn't he?" I pressed again. This time I shifted slightly, moving Rose off my lap and in the process, moving slightly closer to Edward. For some reason, his presence was helping me keep calm.

"Yes, he did."

I ground my teeth, turning my head away from her and looking towards the ceiling. It hurt just as bad as the day I found out she had been killed. I could remember how excited I was that she was coming home, how I waited for her, looked for her. How much anger and fury and hurt I felt when I found out what had happened. I couldn't help but feel a little resentful towards her. I felt awful feeling that way, but I had told her so many times what a terrible man Royce was. She just wouldn't listen to me.

I was shaking slightly, nostrils flaring with the strain of keeping my cool.

"How," a statement, not a question. I glanced over at her, wanting her to see a little of the emotion I was feeling. Her expression hadn't changed, if anything it had hardened even more. A solid barrier building its way between us.

My emotions were high, prickling at the back of my neck. Anger, frustration, guilt, happiness, you name it, I was probably feeling it.

I tried to take a calming breathe, steady myself, when a relaxing sensation flooded my body, soothing me in the process. It was the oddest feeling. I had gone from a high anxiety feeling to one of perfect composure.

I glanced around, eyes wide, finding Jasper looking at me worriedly. My face must have shown some sort of confusion because he smiled softly.

"I'm can manipulate emotions. I can also feel them. You're...very tense. The anger you're feeling is pretty harsh. I thought you might need some help calming down a bit. I hope I didn't overstep."

Interesting. I wonder why my shield didn't deflect Jasper's gift…emotions were a very physical trait, which would mean my shield should have blocked anything he threw my way. I glanced at Eleazar, finding him staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

I just shrugged my shoulders, answering his silent question. I had no idea what was happening with my shield, I still had so much to learn about it, apparently.

I shook my head, embracing the calm he was providing, not used to having my shield slip up. My anger was still very real, but Jasper's talent was helping me think straight. Maybe it was because of all the emotions I was feeling, that my shield hadn't sensed Jaspers talent?

I turned back to Rose, wanting my answer still. She was gripping Emmett's hand tightly, her jaw tense and set. She was avoiding my gaze, leading me to believe I wasn't going to like what was going to be said next.

"It was only about two weeks into the honeymoon. Things had been okay up to that point. We had made it to the place we were staying, some extravagant hotel. Royce had been aggressive, getting angry about little things, but nothing had happened, just his normal behavior."

Emmett was grinding his teeth now, clearly angry with this statement. I'm sure he'd heard it before, but if anyone can relate to him, I can. No matter how many times I thought about this situation, I never left without feeling anger rip through me.

"He…he was really drunk one night. I'd been out all day shopping, buying gifts for you and mother, trying to stay away from him for a little while. When I got back, he was angry about something random, something not my fault. He saw the bags I had and got mad…saying I couldn't buy anything without his permission…

"He found something wrong with everything. Even before we left for the trip. He didn't like what I was wearing, who I hung out with, how much attention I was getting from others...you." She trailed off, looking at me with raw eyes. My face was still stone cold, unable to give her the support she may need in this moment. I was just trying to hold it together myself.

She sighed before continuing, "you always knew. Even before I did. You knew he was a bad man. I just saw his wealth. How he'd be able to support us, Bella. How we wouldn't starve, we would have a home, finally. But you knew."

She reached for my hand, grabbing it in hers before I could pull away, and holding on tight. She thread her fingers with mine, gently playing with each one, trying to delay.

"I think you were able to sense it because of father. You...you always protected me. Stood in front of me when he came home drunk. Blamed my mistakes on yourself so you'd get the beating." She reached up and rubbed her thumb across the eyebrow where a scar used to lay. The one made from a book being thrown at me by our father.

"Physical scars heal for us, but I'll always remember." I squeezed her hand tightly, shutting my eyes and taking a breath before looking back at her. She looked different. More like the Rose I knew as a human; vulnerable, easy to break. Not the happy, vibrant, healthy Rose I'd seen a few hours earlier.

"I wanted to do something for you. For mother. I wanted to support you both for once, instead of me just being the one that took and took and took." I was shaking my head at this point, processing everything. How could she not know she had helped me so much? How she'd my support system through everything. I wouldn't have made it through the trauma caused by our father without her.

"I was sick of the way he'd been treating me. Ever since we'd left the reception, he was just awful. Like he was being his true self for once. I had turned to leave, to let the alcohol leave his system and then have an adult conversation later. He...he didn't like that I had turned my back on him.

"He followed me out of the hotel, by this time it was dark out, not a lot of people wandering around. He was yelling at me, saying awful things. I started to get nervous, not wanting to be around him anymore. I told him I didn't like how he was treating me. That he had to change or I wouldn't stay with him…he blew up.

"He grabbed me roughly, threw me around. I...I don't remember much. Just the pain, the confusion. I couldn't believe how this could happen so quickly… Before, he'd just used his words. Yelled at me, called me things. Maybe thrown something a couple of times...but this time, it was like nothing was holding him back, like the leash that was around his neck snapped," she looked at me, my hand no longer in hers, having pulled away, unable to even look her in the eyes.

"I think…I think that leash had been you, Bella. I think Royce had been scared of you. And when you weren't there, he didn't have anything holding him back from being who he really was…a monster," she finished her story, silence echoing throughout the room.

I stood, walking over to Tanya and Kate, with my back to Rose, still trying to sort everything out. Kate grabbed my hand, holding it to hers tightly, while Tanya wrapped her arm around my shoulder, my face nestling into her neck.

"I told you not to go. I knew he was an awful man. _Why didn't you listen to me?_ " I seethed out, my anger no longer able to be contained. Tanya tightened her grip on my shoulders, trying to keep me calm. I clenched my fists at my side, trying to subdue the shaking that was now rippling through my body.

I was never one who could easily control her anger.

I felt Jasper try to calm me, which only pissed me off further. I shut me shield tight, blocking out anything and everything this time. Jasper stumbled back surprised, not prepared for the sudden action. Alice held on to his arm in alarm.

By blocking out Jasper, I also pushed Tanya and Kate away. They were used to my shield springing up randomly, so they weren't as surprised but more so on edge. They stood close, however, aware my shield was active, but staying nearby for support.

"Do _not_ try and calm me, Jasper. Right now is _not_ the time," I growled, glaring at him and then shifting back to Rose, who had stood now, Emmett standing behind her supportively.

"I know that. I just told you why I did it. I wanted to help you for a change. I was sick of you always getting shit because of me. For taking the abuse from father, for working and trying to provide a life for mother and I. I wanted to help, Bella. That's all," she snapped back, arms crossing and eyes ablaze.

"Well you didn't do a very fucking good job did you, Rose!" I yelled, sick of hearing her tell me she did this for me. She _died_ for me. If that was the case, I'd never be able to live with myself.

She looked as though she'd been slapped, the hurt so clear on her face before she masked it with fury. Emmett reached for her, trying to keep her from approaching me.

"Hey now, why don't we-," Emmett started, but Rose pushed his aside, advancing on me quickly, sticking a finger to my chest.

"Watch your mouth, Isabella. You have no idea the pain I went through. How awful I felt that you were alive, dealing with my death, but I couldn't go to you and make it better. You have no idea what happened, how angry Royce got, how terrifying the experience was." She jabbed her finger at me, emphasizing every point. I licked my lips, my teeth baring, grinding them to a point that I thought I might crack them.

Tanya and Kate had stepped forward, a soft growl emitting from one of them. The Cullen's had stood as well, tension clearly being felt by everyone in the room. Carlisle and Eleazar were trying to calm everyone, but the only person I saw was Rose.

"The pain you went through? The pain _you_ went through? I didn't find out about your death until Royce returned from the honeymoon _two months later._ I waited at the ship, looking for you. _For hours._ Then I come to find you died of some 'plague' as Royce had told everyone? And that Royce was _mourning your death?_ " I was screaming at this point, Kate and Tanya holding on to my shoulders, restraining or supporting, I wasn't sure. Edward had stood at some point, coming to stand between Rose and I as a blockade. He had his hands up in front of him, as if showing me he meant no harm.

I leaned to the side, trying to maintain eye contact with Rose.

Emmett had his hands on Rose's arms, holding her back as well. He was glaring at me but I couldn't care less, the pain of the past too overwhelming. I fell back, allowing Tanya and Kate to support me, drinking in the comfort my family was trying to give.

My face screwed up in anguish at the memories that were crashing into me.

"Mother...she…she left me. Everyone was gone. I had no one to turn to, no one to grieve with. I was left to figure everything out on my own! And…and knowing he was…he was fine! I couldn't…"

Rose stopped glaring but kept her defensive posture, her eyebrows knit together. She batted Emmett away again, taking a slow step towards me.

"What do you mean 'mother left you?'" Rose muttered, taking another step closer. I shook my head, turning my head into Tanya's shoulder as Kate rubbed my back gently. She was glaring at the Cullen's.

She was always so protective.

I tried taking a deep breath, calming myself, but it was almost impossible. My brain was bombarded with raw emotion and memories from my last few months as a human. Rose dying, mother killing herself, Royce…

I just kept shaking my head, a gasp escaping without warning. I clamped my hand over my mouth, trying to muffle the sobs.

"What do you mean, Isabella?" Rose pushed again, her tone becoming panicked and desperate. I could tell she already knew the answer but had to hear it to believe it.

I glanced up at Tanya from my place buried in her arms. I couldn't say the words aloud. I hadn't muttered them once since the day my mother…left. I couldn't say them to my own sister, now. Tanya nodded down at me, seeming to know how I was feeling without me having to say anything.

"Your mother…she-she committed suicide a month or so after your death. Isa returned home one night and found out. She…um…" Tanya looked at me again, unsure if she should share the next part or not.

I lifted my head, turning to face the Cullen's, who, to my surprise, were looking at me with heartbroken, sad eyes. I looked at Edward quickly, a little ashamed with how I was reacting, but was taken aback by the pain that so clearly shined through his eyes, which were trained on me.

I blinked rapidly, trying to push everything out but this moment. Rose and me.

"I went to confront him, Rose. I was so angry, I couldn't see straight. My heart was pumping so loud in my ears, I couldn't hear. He-he ruined everything. He took you, he took mother…" Rose was standing, eyes piercing through mine.

"What did you do, Bella…" Rose said softly. I rested my head in my hands, pressing my palms into my eyes harshly, trying to diffuse the pressure that had built up there.

"I went to him. I...I started screaming at him, calling him a murderer…" Flashbacks of that night hit me, the anger I felt, the anger in Royce's eyes…the fear that coursed through me when he advanced.

"He attacked me. Tried to...he…" my voice caught, "he beat me unconscious. Um, he almost…" I broke off again, overwhelmed with the situation and conversation taking place. I didn't want to go into detail about this. I'd rather skip over this and just say, 'ROYCE DID EVERYTHING. END OF DISCUSSION', but I knew that wouldn't go over well.

I didn't look up, instead, moving my hands through my tangled hair in defeat and huffing.

"Tanya and Kate were right by, thankfully. They, um, heard some disturbance and saw what happened. They took matters into their own hands and…took care of Royce before changing me and taking me back to Alaska where I went through the change and started a life with them," I finished, ending quickly and giving little detail. I didn't want Rose to know everything that had happened. Some omissions were necessary.

I kept my eyes on the floor, unable to look at her. I regretted much of what I said, having mentioned most of it because of the emotions I was feeling, but I couldn't open my mouth to speak. The silence was crushing.

Kate moved closer to me, rubbing my arm gently. Garrett walked up and wrapped his arms around me from behind, enveloping my head entirely and cutting off my vision. I breathed in his familiar scent and allowed his brotherly embrace to calm me.

"You okay?" He whispered to me. I shook my head 'no', deciding to just be truthful and let my family comfort me. His embrace tightened, giving me a sense of safety and security.

After a long moment of no one saying anything, I looked at Garrett, letting him know I was okay. He looked worried, clearly not wanting me to continue but I knew I had to confront this topic head on, right now, or we'd have to discuss this again.

I looked up at Rose. She was just standing in the middle of the room, mouth open, eyes wide and blank. She looked...so small in that moment. So fragile and tired, I was taken aback.

"Rose-," she cut me off by holding up her hand, effectively silencing me. Even from where I was standing I could see her jaw tense and her nostrils flare.

I just stood there, eyes now trained on the floor, unsure of what to do.

"He...he hurt you? He did this? He…" Rose trailed off, her mouth bobbing up and down as though she had so much to say but couldn't get it out. I looked back up at her, wanting to deny everything but also not wanting to lie to her.

"I shouldn't have gone after him…I should have tried to help mother more. Push her to see me. I was just so overwhelmed, Rose. I could barely function myself! I had lost you…I-I could barely get out of bed in the mornings. Then when I finally built up the strength to try and find a job, to find a fucking roof for our heads, mother…she-she left me! Rose, I couldn't just let it go. I was devastated. I couldn't think straight or make rational decisions…I just…acted on impulse.

"I went to the bar he was crashing at once he'd returned home. His parent's had skipped town, not wanting the gossip to spread and stain their name. I just ran in, no plan, no thought of the danger that Royce obviously was. I'm so sorry, I should have…should have thought? I don't know," I finished, looking up at Rose who hadn't moved or made a sound the entire time I ranted.

She shook her head, mouth still open in disbelief. I took a step towards her, wanting to comfort her in some way. She held her hand up again, stopping me in my tracks.

"What did he do to you?" I heard Edward growl from behind me, a throaty, raw sound. I could tell just from that sound that he was angry, upset about the conversation. Rose looked up at me, clearly wanting the answer as well.

"Rose, come on. You don't need to know the details of that," I stated flatly, not wanting to share because it would be awful for her to hear as well as hard for me to retell.

Rose shook her head again, possibly trying to unscramble everything that was just thrown at her. The sound of her gritting her teeth audible from my place across the room. Her tortured gaze moved to stare directly into my eyes, a pleading look on her face.

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to build up enough strength to tell her what she wanted.

"I approached him, screaming that he murdered you and mother. We were in the middle of a fucking tavern, people everywhere. He was able to play it off as me being insane from yours and mother's deaths, grieving. He pushed me outside, cornering me in an alley right next to the tavern. He-he was so strong…I had no chance. It was stupid to think I would…he managed to get on top of me. To gain the upper hand. I was beaten pretty badly, um, I can't really remember much. Just the pain and…and him trying to well…" I trailed off, not wanting to go into this part of the story.

"He tried to sexually assault her. The fucking scum probably would have gotten away with it if Tanya and Kate hadn't gotten there just in time. Fucking disgusting piece of shi-," Garrett fumed. He walked over to me, visibly shaking. We never talked about this part of the story, anger always rising too quickly and harshly for anyone to have a sound conversation. I leaned into him, bumping shoulders lovingly, trying to show him I was okay. That I was safe.

"I'm okay, Garrett. I'm here now, that's all that matters, right?" I said, allowing him to rub my head caringly, messing up my hair in the process.

I smiled at him, turning back to the rest of the room. Esme and Carlisle were looking between Rose and I with pained expressions. From the short time I had interacted with them, they seemed very parental, making me feel safe and welcome. I could tell that this story was tough for them to hear but they acted as strong, stable figures, not showing pity or overwhelming emotion.

Alice was holding on to Jasper's arm, a distraught look on her face. Jasper seemed to be in pain himself, his face screwed up in a way that showed true disdain, whether that be from his own emotion or those he was feeling from everyone else, I'm not sure.

The face that caught my attention, however, was Edward's. His body was rigid, stone cold and still as a statue. He was staring directly at me, his gaze so intense it made me want to look away but I couldn't. I stared right back, grabbing on to my bottom lip with my teeth and gnawing on it roughly. His eyebrows knit together, worry emitting from him in waves.

"I can't-I-I…I'm so sorry. I did...I-I can't." I turned to Rose who was shaking her head vigorously. She was backing up, looking as though she would be sick, not that she actually could anymore. She turned around abruptly, running out the door.

Emmett looked at me, sadness in his eyes, silently asking if I was alright. I shook my head.

"Go."

He sped after her, softly calling her name.

I just stood there, not completely processing what had just happened. I'd never prepared myself for having this conversation, thinking Rose was gone so I wouldn't have to. I knew, however, that this was not how I wanted it to go.

I dropped my head in my hands, taking a shaky breath. This was _not_ how I wanted this to go, dammit!

I felt Garrett put his hand on my shoulder, Tanya coming to stand by my side as well. I rested my head on Garrett's shoulder, taking comfort in the presence of my family.

"It's okay, Isa. It's okay," he cooed out, rubbing a hand through my hair. Kate came to hug me from behind. The rest of my coven gathered around, each saying comforting words, laying supportive hands on my shoulders, head, and back.

I lifted my head up, unable to take the kind words they were whispering to me. I needed to talk to Rose, but I couldn't. I'd said things I regretted, shared too much. This whole thing was blown out of proportion, not taken how it should've been.

I stepped away, shaking my head and rubbing my hands over my face harshly. Garrett took a step forward, reaching for my hand but I just stepped away, unable to deal with the presence of so many people at the moment.

I turned, grabbed my keys, and bolted to my bike, starting it up. I peeled out of the Cullen's driveway and floored the gas, making sure I didn't leave marks on my way out.

I heard my name being called out by multiple people, but I just kept moving, not knowing where I was going or how long I'd be gone.

I just kept running away from my problems.

…

 **A/N:**

Sooo…that was a sad one, huh? It couldn't be a sappy, happy reunion, though! Too much has happened to Bella and Rose for everything to go over smoothly.

A little more Edward and Bella action, huh? Things are just getting started for those two! We've got a ways to go yet, though.

See you next time.

BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Make sure to read the A/N at the end! Just some updates on how often I'll be posting and what not.

Here's chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy. Some questions will be answered, hopefully.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

About 60 miles out, I pulled over, overwhelmed with the fight Rose and I had just had and not knowing where I was going. I towed my bike into some of the dense forest that was lining both sides of the two lane highway I was on.

Leaning my bike against a thick tree, I turned, looking into the deep forest brush. Even though it was winter, the forest was thick with thousands of trucks, some only a foot apart. I slowly wandered in, liking the feeling of being lost and not knowing where I was going.

I knew I could always follow my own scent back, so I wasn't truly lost, but being in this forest, the snow falling in large flakes all around me, made me feel somewhat comfortable with the idea of the unknown.

I ran for a while, getting deeper and deeper into the woods, until I had to walk due to the density of the trees. I was stepping sideways, slipping through tiny spaces, wondering if maybe it was time to head back. Taking a deep breath in, I took in the scent of fresh snow, frozen earth, and wetness. I remember, back when I was human, when I was incredibly parched and finally drank a huge glass of ice cold water. This smell was the closest thing to that sensation. It was crisp and satisfying and left me so content. I stopped, closing my eyes and breathing in again, not only taking in the wonderful scent but also the sounds surrounding me. The light pitter-pat of the snowflakes drifting to the ground, the crunching my feet were making against the ground, the soft aches from the trees slight sways. It was all calming me.

I opened my eyes, deciding to keep moving forward a while longer, not ready to face reality quite yet. I knew I needed to go back soon, not only to speak with Rose, but also to calm my coven, who were all probably flipping out.

I huffed, clenching my jaw at the thought. They were always so worried about me, no matter what it was about. Going to school, traveling, even just going off on my own to hunt, they always made sure to know where I was, always. I understood their reasoning; I'm the baby of the family. The newest to this life, which apparently meant they had to know everything about what I was doing and why.

I brushed my hand against a passing tree, gathering small snowflakes and mud onto my fingertips, trying to clear my mind of all the stressful thoughts.

I pushed forward, breaking through the dense tree into a clearing of some sort. A small clearing, maybe a little larger than the size of a baseball diamond, lay in front of me. Thick forest surrounding it, creating a majestic, natural wall. The ground was full of untouched snow, sparkling with every step I took. I felt like I was in my own personal snow globe, waiting for the small snow bits to calm before being shaken back up.

I wandered around, roaming the perimeter of the clearing before stepping into the middle, throwing my head back to look at the white sky. It was cloudy, which I'd been told was what the weather was like 90% of the time, but there was a beauty to the way the silver clouds rained down crystal flakes of snow.

I threw myself back, lying spread out on the snowy floor, not caring that my clothes would probably get soaked. I wouldn't feel it anyways. I closed my eyes, letting the tiny flecks of snow rain down on my face. I felt the cool sensation of each one, embracing it and letting them gather.

Maybe if I lay here long enough, I'll get swallowed up entirely.

If only.

My mind wandered back to my sister. I had to talk to her soon, I knew that. Tell her that nothing was her fault, but all mine. I was the one who sought out Royce, who got myself in this situation. I was the one that hadn't pushed harder for her to stay.

If only I had gone into how I was changed more carefully. If only I had stayed calm when Rose yelled those angry words at me. If only.

I clenched my eyes closed tighter, trying to rid my mind of these thoughts for right now. I just didn't want to think about this right now. I just wanted a minute to not feel this overwhelming sense of tension and pressure.

If I could still cry, I'd be a blubbering mess right now.

Through my haze of tortured thoughts, I heard faint footsteps coming from the forest. I knew it was someone from the house coming to check on me. The likelihood that a human found their way into this clearing, so deep into the dense forest, was not probable. Plus, I'd have picked up their pungent scent pretty quickly. I just laid still, waiting for them to find me.

I was surprised when the scent of Edward hit me. I'd expected Garrett or Tanya to come looking for me, not a Cullen, especially after how things had just gone down with Rose.

I could sense Edward walking around the perimeter of the cleaning, obviously unsure of whether or not to approach me. I laid there for a moment, waiting to see what he would do. Finally, after his fourth time walking about the clearing, I sat up and sighed, turning in his direction. I heard his steps come to a stop, though I couldn't see him.

"You can come out, Edward," I said quietly, looking in the direction I had last heard him walking. The trees were thick, so I wasn't able to actually see him until he reached the very edge of the clearing. He emerged and made his way to me, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you wanted company or not." He came over, dropping down to take a seat next to me. I took a moment to take in his appearance, still gorgeous as ever. He was wearing black jeans, a simple hunter green jacket that I knew to be designer, his leather winter boots dusted with snow. His hair was wisped back, probably from running, and white snowflakes peppered his reddish, auburn hair, not melting but just sitting there, gathering by the second. He was picture perfect. I don't think I'd ever get used to seeing him.

We sat in silence for some time, both just gazing up at the sky. It was peaceful, oddly enough. Not a drop of awkwardness tainted the air. Just Edward and I, sitting in the woods, enjoying. I took a deep breath, breathing in. Edward, snow, earth, damp wood- that was what surrounded me in this moment. The perfect scent.

Edward shifted next to me, now moving to face my direction, rather than just sit beside me. I kept still, keeping my eyes trailed on the sky, hoping to avoid conversation for a few seconds longer.

"We don't have to talk if you would rather not," he murmured softly, tilting his head slightly, taking in my somewhat rigid demeanor. I sighed, glancing over at him to see him staring at me with intense eyes. I couldn't look away.

I bit my lip roughly, trying to collect my thoughts. How do I explain this to him? How do I explain how hurt and overwhelmed I am but how sorry and guilty I feel as well?

I was lost in thought, piecing words together, trying to understand them myself, when he reached forward, gently placing his thumb on my lip and pulling down slightly, forcing me to release my hold. My gaze returned to him, not surprised by his action, since he'd done this already, yet overcome by the feel of his skin on mine still.

It wasn't a spark or crazy sensation that I felt from his touch, but there was something there I'd never felt before. Like my body had craved his touch for all these years but hadn't known it until just this moment, when he was right here, touching me softly. It was staggering, mind-numbing, and comforting all wrapped up into one sensation.

His eyes were dark, trained on the lip he had just relinquished from my death grip. The air was sparking, heavy with warmth, which was surprising seeing as we were lying in the middle of a snow filled forest. I just blinked up at him, unable to do much else.

We sat for a minute, taking in this new sensation, until he cleared his throat, removing his hand from my chin, rubbing his hands together nervously. I smirked at him, unable to hide it. He was just as overwhelmed as I was apparently.

He grinned back at me, having seen my smirk.

My smile faded as I sat up, crossing my legs. I put my elbows on either side of my legs, leaning forward and resting my head on my hands. I looked at Edward, pursing my lips.

"How is she?" I asked, reaching forward and gathering a handful of snow in my hand, letting it sift through my cold grasp in showers. It was like watching diamonds cascading, sparkling and glinting from the reflection of the white sky.

He leaned back, stretching his legs out until they were almost touching mine, with his hands directly in the snow for support. It was great that we weren't affected by the cold.

"She's rattled. Overcome with some pretty heavy emotion…she's sad," he looked at me before continuing, "feeling pretty guilty."

I sat up straight, pushing my hands through my hair. Of course she was feeling that. We were the exact same person practically.

"She can be so...frustrating sometimes. How can she feel guilty? My actions are my own! Just as hers are her own." I threw my arms up in exasperation, my emotions hitting me with full force once again.

"Well, you have to think about it from her perspective too. Imagine being changed first, not being able to go see Rose even though you were alive and knew where she was...the first few years of Rose's change were some of the most difficult for her, and not because of bloodlust, because she couldn't see her sister," he said, sitting up as well, mirroring my position.

I took in his words, trying to put myself in her shoes. I couldn't imagine the pain she must have gone through. I don't know if I would have been able to stay away from her, from just showing up one night and surprising her.

Hey, Rose! I'm a vampire! But at least I'm not dead!

I snorted at that thought, thinking about how horrified I would have been if Rose had done something like that.

"It's so frustrating, not being able to see into your mind. Just like Rose," Edward said, more to himself than to me I think.

"I have so many questions about that...about my shield and Rose's. About your family and all your talents. I feel like there's so much to talk about but things just got all screwed up," I said, angry with myself for making this situation, this amazing and wonderful reunion with my long lost sister, a negative one.

"Hey, we have eternity for that. Seeing Rosalie after all this time, after thinking she was dead, of course things are going to get out of hand. How could you have prepared yourself for this?" Edward leaned forward, resting his hand on my knee in comfort. I looked at it, contemplating if I should just go ahead and pick it up, giving in to what my body was screaming for me to do.

I grabbed his hand with both of mine, flipping it over and tracing the lines that were carved there. I separated the fingers gently, rubbing my thumbs across each one. We both sighed in content, the feeling bringing peace to both of us, I think.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me? For just dumping how I was changed on her? For going into…so much detail?" I clarified, flipping his hand over again, tracing over his knuckles and along each long, elegant finger.

He stilled my movements, cupping my hands between both his tightly, bringing them closer to his chest, in return pulling me a bit closer. He ducked his head, catching my downcast gaze, staring at me with sincere eyes.

"Neither of you have any forgiving to give. You both need to talk, understand one another's perspective, and come to an understanding. You just have to talk."

I took a deep breath, once again breathing in the earth and Edward, looking up at the sky and then to our hands, which were still clasped together. I gave his a squeeze, a silent thank you.

"Okay, I'm ready to head back."

…

Edward followed me back to the house, saying he wanted to make sure I didn't run off again, but I had a feeling he just liked a girl on a bike, but who knows.

It only took about twenty minutes or so, seeing as no one was on the road and we could both drive at almost 200mph. It was refreshing having someone to ride with, but not be overtaken by competitive vibes. Riding with Garrett was nearly impossible. Not matter what it was, it was always a competition in one way or another. Who could get the largest game while hunting, who was the fastest runner, who was better in combat. It didn't matter, we were always racing.

With the rest of the family, it was just kind of boring. They didn't like the speed as much as I did. Sure, they drove well over the speed limit, but not like Garrett and I.

Edward, however, was different. I could tell he loved the rush and didn't shy away from flooring it, but I also didn't want to try and beat him. It wasn't a competition with Edward, it was more so just enjoying the ability to fly.

Turns out, his need for speed wasn't the only thing we had in common. Kickass vehicles was another. Edward had a sleek silver Aston Martin Vanquish S. When I saw him hop into it once we made it back to the main road, I also lost my mind. I mean, panties dropped, mouth hanging open, eyes as wide as fucking pizza's kind of thing.

I was in love.

With the car that is.

"Maybe I'll let you ride sometime," he'd said with the cockiest smirk I'd ever laid eyes on, and that's saying something. I lived with Garrett.

I heard him chuckle as he closed the door, revving the engine. My mouth was still wide open at that point, astonished and...slightly turned on?

It's been a really fucking confusing day.

I pulled up to the Cullen's beautiful estate, sitting on my bike for a second, just staring up at it. Edward pulled up behind me, hopping out of his car and coming to stand next to me.

"You ready?" He asked, resting a hand on my back in comfort.

"As I'll ever be." I jumped off my bike, gnawing on my damn lip again, before heading towards the door. When I pushed through, I was attacked by my family.

"Are you kidding me? Running off like that? Don't ever do that again!" Garrett scolded, shaking my shoulders lightly before picking me up in a bone crushing hug, my feet dangling in the air.

"Gar…Garrett, I'm fine. Can yo-you put me down?" I rasped out, my arms pinned to my sides, still being swung above the ground in his arms.

Edward brushed by, not so accidently grazing Garrett a little in the process. Garrett just glared at him, hugging me tighter and smirking at Edward, who's mouth tightened into a thin line.

Boys.

Kate grabbed me from Garrett, hugging me too, not saying anything, which I appreciated. Tanya did the same, both holding me at the same time, one in front, one behind. I rolled my eyes. I was literally gone a few hours. They were acting like I disappeared for days.

Eleazar and Carmen welcomed me warmly, Eleazar rubbing my head playfully, Carmen latching on to my hand.

I looked around, spotting Alice and Jasper sitting in the main room, along with Esme, Edward, and Carlisle. I wondered if they were pissed at me? I had caused a lot of drama in the short while I had been here. My presence hasn't really been all that relaxing I'd say.

I walked over, glancing at Jasper carefully, remembering the rude behavior I had targeted towards him during the huge explosion of emotion. I cleared my throat intentionally, trying to gain his attention.

"Uh, hey, Jasper...I'm sorry about before. With my whole shield thing. I'm still kind playing with it. I didn't mean to be so forceful." I was twirling my hands anxiously, hoping I didn't piss of Alice and Jasper too much. Using my shield on Jasper was definitely a step too far.

He just shook his head, tugging Alice closer into his lap, and smiling kindly up at me. There was no hint of anger or aggression in his eyes, just pure curiosity and excitement.

"No harm done. That's actually a pretty sweet trick you got goin' there. How does it work? I could sense your feelings for a while but then all of a sudden you pushed me out! Incredible," he asked, nothing put interest in his voice.

"Well I'm not totally positive yet. We're thinking that aggressive attacks, ones that could do me harm, are the ones that I can deflect without thought…but ones that can't do apparent damage seem to slip through until I consciously strengthen my shield…," I started, wringing my hands in front of me. Jasper nodded, leaning forward a bit. Alice scooted to the side, sliding off his lap but keeping herself draped over him lovingly.

"So, have you tested it out with other gifts? Like Kates?" He inquired, genuinely curious. I nodded, flinching a little at the thought. I heard Garrett chuckle from behind me, clearly thinking the same thing as I was. My only response was raising my middle finger rudely in his direction, not even giving him the time of day.

Edward snickered, drawing my attention to him and his wide, crooked grin. I winked, causing him to laugh out loud this time.

Why the fuck did that make me feel so good?

I turn back to Jasper, nodding again to answer his question.

"Yeah, at first it was hard for me to shut her out. After a while I could completely block her, without thinking about it at all. I've moved on to trying to protect myself as well as the rest of my coven…but that, well that's a bit frustrating for me," my jaw clenched, glancing at Kate quickly. She shifted, clearly a little uncomfortable with the memory of the last few times we'd tried this.

Jasper intervened, either not noticing mine and Kate's exchange or just ignoring it.

"Huh, okay. So you have a powerful gift, that's pretty clear. How many people have you been able to shield at once?"

"So far, almost everyone in my family. They all feel a little discomfort but not the full extent of what Kate can do."

"Wow, that many? I wonder how far you'll be able to stretch it?"

"I'm curious about that too. I'd like to-," Kate came over, nudging me lightly and breaking the conversation Jasper and I were immersed in. We were talking quickly, excitement catching up to us, our surroundings not being noticed by either one of us. I turned to Kate, confused why she intervened. She was beckoning with her head to the left, trying to be stealthy but not being so what so ever. I turned my attention in the direction that she was gesturing, spotting Rose and Emmett sitting on the stairs, watching me carefully.

The room fell quiet, the only sound coming from the slight shuffling of my feet, which were moving from nerves.

I took a breath. Deciding now wasn't the time to discuss gifts. I had more pressing issues at hand. I walked over to Rose tentatively, unsure if she wanted to be approached. Emmett pushed her from behind gently, encouraging her. I smiled at him gratefully. At least he wasn't too pissed at me.

Rose stood, taking careful steps towards me as well, her eyes pleading. We both opened our mouths at the same time.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I was overwhelmed, I'm so, so sorry for the way everything went down. Everything you've been through…I shouldn't have just assumed everything was pleasant for you! Of course you were in pain! I totally diminished that."

"Oh Rosie! I'm sorry, I never meant to make you sad, this is just all so overwhelming! I didn't really think about how you were feeling, how being changed first could be so difficult. The things you've been through…"

We both said this at the same time, our voices blending together in mutual apologies and guilt. We crashed together, a deafening sound ricocheting off the walls, like thunder clapping, but we didn't care. We were hugging and muttering our apologies, everything else taking a backseat to this moment.

"It's freaky how similar they are," Emmett muttered to Edward, who I heard agree with him. Rose and I, still clutched in each other's arms, turned our heads to look at them, smiling.

They were looking at us with puzzled expressions, almost like they were examining us.

"Really freaky," Edward said then, looking at Rose and I with an odd dazed expression.

"I think you dazzled Edward," Rose whispered in my ear, only loud enough for me to hear. I turned to look at her.

"I hope so," was all I said. We stared at each other, our happy expressions becoming somber. I took a slight step back, holding her at arm's length and drawing my bottom lip between my teeth harshly.

"We have a lot to talk about, huh?"

Rose nodded, clasping my hand in hers and pulling me towards the rest of her family and mine. We sat down together, hands still connected.

"Alright, here we go."

…

We talked about everything, starting with the moment Rose left for the dreaded honeymoon. We talked in detail, how her change happened, what the past century was like for her, what she's been up to.

In return, I did the same. Our families interjected rarely, just listening and adding when needed. This was a time for Rose and I to sit and catch up. To understand one another again. I came to realize how guilty she felt about everything. How she blamed herself for her change as well as mine.

"Rose, you know that isn't true, right?" I interjected after hearing her bash herself for being so carless. "That, if we are to blame anyone for what has happened, we should blame Royce and our father. They were cruel, evil men. They treated us terribly and made us believe we deserved the treatment we received.

"We grew up in an abusive environment. One that shaped our decision making. If we'd had a supportive, loving father, the likelihood that you would have ended up with Royce would be minimal. If I had learned a healthy outlet for my anger, maybe I wouldn't have gone looking for Royce that night.

"We both have to learn to forgive and move on. Forgive ourselves for the decisions we made in the past, and learn from them. I can't say I won't flip out again, channeling my anger in a negative way, but I'm aware of this now and I'm willing to learn from it. To work on it. Are you?"

Rose had stayed quiet for my entire spiel, fiddling with my hand that was still clenched in hers. She sighed, looking over at Emmett, who was leaning against the wall, watching her with worried eyes.

"She's right, you know. You're so hard on yourself, Rosie. Ever since I've known you, you've held this guilt with you. This pain. Now that you have Bells back, can you please learn to let go? To forgive yourself?" Emmett asked, coming over to stand in front of the couch by Rose, crouching down and rubbing her knee gently.

I smiled at Emmett, already knowing I'd learn to love him. I could just see how much love he had for Rose. The love for her emitting off of him in almost visible waves.

Rose looked at Emmett adoringly, letting go of my hands and cupping his cheeks, nodding before leaning down to kiss him softly. I looked away from the tender exchange, wanting to give them a moment together.

My eyes connected with Edward's, seeming to automatically seek him out without meaning to, just on instinct. I bit my lip, grinning slightly when he raised an eyebrow at me. I looked away, knowing it would piss him off to not know what was going on in my mind.

Tanya caught my eye, smirking and glancing between Edward and I. My eyes widened, not realizing how obvious our exchange had been, before pursing my lips and shrugging. Silent communication was easy for all the Denali girls. After a century of living with them, I'd learned that actions often spoke louder than words.

"That means you have to do that same, Bells. I mean it. None of this telling Rose what to do but not actually doing it yourself shit, got it?" Emmett rebuked. I turned to look at him in surprise, knowing this was how I probably would act but not really realizing he would call me out on it.

"I agree. After knowing you for this long, I know how stubborn you are. I also know how much pain you've been in all these years. You can't preach something you don't follow yourself," Tanya stepped forward, coming to sit on the couch arm right next to me and folding her arms across her chest for effect.

I glared at her, half joking, half serious. It was easy for me to tell Rose to forgive herself, but much harder to forgive myself. After a couple seconds of staring at one another, I nodded slightly, giving Tanya the answer she wanted.

"Maybe your collapse had something to do with the stress or guilt you've been holding on to about Rose? Were you particularly triggered that day, can you remember?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head to the side. I full on glared at her now, pissed that'd she'd bring that up right now.

She knew that I didn't want to talk about that day, especially with Rose now by my side.

"What happened? I didn't know about this," Rose was fully attentive, physically turning her entire body towards me so I was her only focus. I sighed again, shaking my head slightly and throwing my head back in frustration.

"It was really not that big of a deal. Just got a wave of fatigue come over me. A little strange is all," I said, playing the experience down, knowing Rose would freak out if she knew just how scared I was when it happened.

"Not a big deal my ass," Garrett huffed. Kate shushed him quietly but turned to glare at me hotly, clearly not liking that I was underplaying the severity of the issue.

"Isa collapsed randomly. She was unresponsive for a short period of time, the pain so severe. Afterwards, she told us that she felt as though she was incredibly tired, with a throbbing headache," Carmen spoke out, taking my entire coven by surprise. She was not one to meddle or cause tension, yet here she was spilling it all to the world.

She saw my look of astonishment, rolling her eyes and leaning into Eleazar.

"What? If you're going to lie and undermine the major issue at hand, I guess I'll just have to step in and push things along." Damn, okay. Eleazar put his arm around Carmen supportively, clearly ecstatic his mate was being so headstrong.

"What? You blacked out?" Edward asked urgently, leaning forward and resting his hands on the back of the couch across from me, where Eleazar, Carmen, and Esme were sitting. Carlisle was now standing, pacing beside Edward.

I looked at him, exasperated.

"Maybe I was just tired! I hadn't hunted for a while I don't think...I should just keep better track of that," I said, raising my shoulders in a shrug and scowling. He looked at me with disbelief, clearly not buying my miserable excuse.

I looked at Rose, who was looking at Carlisle with a weird expression on her face. She was concentrating hard, her eyebrows tugged together. I tapped her leg, silently asking what was on her mind. She shook her head, keeping her gaze on Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what are the odds of this happening to both of us?" She asked suddenly. This statement caused me to look between her and Carlisle, an onslaught of questions hitting me at once.

"What? This has happened to you, too?" I asked, worry rising in me quickly. She kept her gaze on Carlisle.

"I wonder…" Carlisle stopped pacing, turning towards Rose and I with questioning eyes.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Eleazar asked, looking over at him in bewilderment. Carlisle sucked in a breath, still in thought. "Is this about what we talked about before? With the haze?"

I turned to Eleazar, at a total loss for words. What was going on? The haze? Carlisle tapped his finger on his chin, turning to Rose.

"Rosalie, remember when we were working with your shield. Trying to see what control you had over it?" He asked. Rose nodded, confusion clear on her face.

"Well, remember how tired you were where you finally released your shield from your mind completely? You had to take a break, actually sit down and recoup." Rose winced, seeming to remember the moment clearly.

"And you obviously remember when you collapsed yourself, Emmett having to support you. You were hunting I believe. We'd previously thought it was because you'd gone so long without hunting," Carlisle continued. Rose kept nodding, something clicking with her now. I nudged her impatiently, wanting in on the secret but she just hushed me, nodding to Carlisle, telling me to listen.

I sagged back in defeat. Ugh.

"Eleazar, will you tell them what you noticed a while back? What we were talking about?" Carlisle addressed Eleazar, who was now standing next to him, his hands on his hips, looking at Rose and I as well.

"Well, the second you and Rose embraced, that odd haze that I've always seen around you, Bella...it sort of, how do I explain it…" Eleazar took a second, collecting his thoughts, trying to make them understandable to the rest of us. "the haze morphed into one. Like it connected when you and Rose were together. It was no longer this looming, unknown fog but rather, a complete, very powerful, force," Eleazar finished, looking at Carlisle, then back to Rose and I.

We were all silent, deep in thought on what this could mean, how it could relate to Rose and I collapsing. What does that even mean? I had always been confused about the unknown haze that Eleazar spoke about, having come to the conclusion that I may never know what it was. Now, well now I was even more motivated to figure it out. Could it have something to do with both Rose and I? Were we connected in more ways than just our kinship?

"Well that's fucking cool and terrifying," Emmett burst out randomly, lifting Rose and taking her spot next to me, setting her down on his lap in one fluid motion. He put his arm around me, pulling me close and glancing at Edward, waggling his eyebrows, obviously trying to get a rise from him.

Edward huffed at him, looking at me and giving me what I've come to realize was his infamous crooked smile. I shook my head at him in response. The Cullen's were some interesting people.

I turned back to the group, finding everyone lost in thought.

"So, Rose is a mental shield. Bella, you said you were a physical one. It's weird that once you're together, you become...whole in a way?" Alice said from her spot on Jasper's lap. They were sitting close together, having been quiet for most of this conversation.

"That is odd. I've never known of two peoples talents altering into something else when united," Carlisle responded, pacing once again.

"So wait, okay, let me get this straight," I said, sitting up as much as I could with Emmett's enormous arm still draped over me, "Edward can't read either Rose nor my own thoughts. Jasper, you can sometimes feel my emotions, what about Rose's?"

"I can usually always sense her. I've never had a problem with tapping into other's feelings until you came along," Jasper responded. I nodded.

"Okay, so I can block Jasper's talent when I focus. Alice, what about you? What do you see in relation to Rose and I?"

Alice huffed, "it's always blurry. For Rose, I can sometimes make out certain things but never very clearly. I didn't see you coming or anything in relation to who you were until I met you. Once I came in contact with you, I could see bits and pieces of your future but nothing concrete. Like your decisions were always fleeting, even if they were set in stone. I can only tell if what the future holds is something good or bad, and even that isn't for sure," she said this with disdain, obviously not happy with her answer.

"Interesting," was my only response. I leaned forward, running my hands through my hair, trying to organize my thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Isa?" Garrett asked, urging me to share what I was thinking.

I looked around the room, not totally sure where my thoughts were leading, but thinking it was better to share them and get feedback rather than just keep mauling them over myself.

"What if I've been shielding Rose the entire time I've been this way...and Rose has been shielding me, too? I'm a physical shield, so I can block Alice's power somewhat...so therefore I've been able to shield Rose from her talent, too. When I focus, I can block Jasper as well, so maybe if I were to try again, he wouldn't be able to read Rose either.

"And Rose is blocking Edward from reading mine and her thoughts. Maybe Rose has more control of her talent and can therefore keep Edward out always, whereas I haven't really worked with mine much, and it's only concrete and fully intact when I really try and keep it in place. We're kind of, I don't know, protecting one another…in a way," I finished, still a little confused myself but liking my theory the more I thought it over.

Everyone kept quiet, taking in my words.

"Hmm...Bella, have you ever tried to alter your own shield? Remove it or put it on someone else entirely?" Carlisle asked after a second of silence.

"Yeah, just once though. It took a lot out of me, so I had to take a break…" I trailed off, realizing my past experience sounded a lot like the one Rose had described herself. Huh, I wonder…

"I wonder if, when you tried to alter your shield, that was when Rose collapsed. And when you blacked out, Rose was working with her own shield," Edward stated, saying exactly what I had just thought myself. I looked over at him, nodding in agreement, taken by surprise that we'd both been thinking similar things.

"I could see that. I had prepared myself for something to happen if I were to successful manipulate my shield...maybe Bella felt what I was feeling, but she hadn't been prepared for the force. Being caught off guard like that, feeling that way without any warning, that would make complete sense that we reacted that way. By collapsing entirely," Rose said, turning to me to see if what she was saying made any sense.

"I totally agree," Rose and I looked at one another in wonder. Could we really have been connected all this time? Our talents pushing us to reunite?

Rose and I continued to look at each other, communicating with our facial expressions. I wanted to try and lift our shields, see if this theory was true, but I didn't want to push her. We were going to have to experience that unpleasant sensation, I didn't want to force her into something she wasn't ready to test. I squinted my eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. Of course she grinned at me, completely understanding my thought process without me having to even actually explain it to her. She nodded, shrugging in agreement.

"Okay, hi, hello, we're here too. Stop with the freaky twin stuff," Emmett huffed, poking me in the cheek and nudging Rose. We both glared at him, turning back to one another.

"Let's do it," we both said, getting up and nodding at one another in confirmation. Excitement and motivation now coursing through both Rose and I.

I was ready to stop living in the dark. I was ready to step out of the unknown. I was ready for some fucking answers.

And judging by the look Rose was giving me, so was she.

…

A/N

Helllllllo! How'd you all like it? Some questions were answered about Rose and Bella, but there's still so much that has to be discovered.

Thanksgiving it comin' up, yay! I won't be able to edit/write much in the coming week so it'll be a little while until I can update. I'm reaching the point where I'm no longer just editing previously written chapters, but actually writing in real time and posting so it's going to take more time to update!

I'm really loving how this story is going so far, and you all make me so happy with the responses you've been leaving. Thank you for being so motivating and just as excited about this story as I am!

I'll try and post soon, I promise.

BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Here you go! Chapter nine. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

Chapter 9

We looked at the rest of the room, everyone seeming to be incredibly confused with our interaction.

"Bella and I are going to try and manipulate our shields, see if we feel the weird fatigue that's been causing so many issues. That way we'll know for sure if that's the reason we both pretty much fainted. We'll also be a step closer to figuring out what this 'haze' or talent or protection thing really is," Rose said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is that really the best idea? Rose, you were so out of it when that happened to you before...I don't want you to go through that again," Emmett asked as he, the rest of the Cullen's, and my family, followed us outside.

"I have to agree with Emmett, which is incredibly hard to say, but true. Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward questioned, coming to stand in front of me. I smiled softly and nodded up at him, resting a hand on his arm reassuringly, a slight tingling sensation buzzing through my fingertips from where I was touching him. I was both excited and terrified with this odd connection we had.

"Yeah, wait a second. I agree with both Emmett and Edward, which is fucking saying something," Garrett added, coming to stand next to Emmett and Edward. They all gave each other scornful glances before turning back to Rose and I.

Rose huffed, linking her arm through mine and giving the men in front of us a disgruntled look.

"I mean, what else are we going to do? Sit and hypothesize? I think if both Rose and I are ready for this, understand how we may feel, embrace the side-effects, it won't be quite as uncomfortable as before," I said dismissively, turning to face Rose and taking a step back, putting about three feet of distance between her and I and getting ready to test our abilities.

"I agree, I think this will be very beneficial with finding out more about both your talents in the long run. That being said, no overdoing it. Just a small test now, then we can figure out the next steps from there," Carlisle interjected, standing next to everyone else in a small cluster by the house.

My coven was looking at me with apprehensive eyes, openly anxious about the situation. I walked over to them.

"It's okay, I'm more prepared this time. And if anything happens, you guys will be here. At least we're somewhat prepared for this now," I said, leaning my head against Tanya's shoulder, Kate coming to cuddle up next to me. I heard Tanya sigh, leaning down to rest her head atop mine.

"I suppose…" was all Tanya commented back. I grinned up at her, giving her another reassuring nod before heading back over to Rose to get started. Rose looked at me, then to my coven, her lips pressed together in a tight line. I furrowed my brows, silently asking if anything was wrong.

"You're close with them, huh?" She asked, looking down at her feet and moving some snow around with her boot.

"Yeah, they're family," I responded, tilting my head slightly, confused why she was bringing this up. She nodded, not adding anymore.

"Okay, so, Alice can't really see anything about what's going to happen, the strength of both your shields is making it difficult for anyone to really use their talents. Please, don't overdo it. Stop if you need to. Take the time to readjust," Carlisle said, stepping closer to us, watching with careful eyes.

Rose and I nodded, turning back to one another and taking deep breaths.

"Rose, you try and manipulate your shield first. Detach it completely from you, almost like you are trying to have it cover someone else." She shook her head, ready to argue with me, obviously wanting me to lift mine first rather than risk me passing out again. I put both my hands up in defense.

"I'm asking you, please. I don't have as much control over mine. I haven't been working with it as long as you have. Just, please. Don't argue with me on this," I pleaded, trying to show her I was being sincere. She huffed, rolling her eyes before looking back at me and nodding reluctantly.

I took a deep breath, shaking out my hands and bracing myself. I was mentally preparing myself for what was to come. I reached back in my memories and grasped onto how the sensation felt, embracing it rather than fighting. At first, nothing happened. I thought maybe Rose hadn't shifted her shield, unable to. When I looked back at her, she was concentrating hard, her eyes scrunched closed.

Then, a slight tingle touched my toes, the heat rising until it became uncomfortable. I braced myself again, telling myself it was okay. That this was what was supposed to happen. It continued to rise, draining all my energy in a matter of seconds. It still hit me pretty hard, even though I was prepared for it. The overwhelming fatigue sensation almost knocking me over. I stumbled back, knocking into something, or someone, I wasn't sure. My eyes screwed closed, gritting my teeth, and bracing myself against whatever was supporting me.

"Ergh, stop" was all I could muster out. The sensation disappeared immediately, which I'm assuming was when Rose's shield snapped back into place. The throbbing and tiredness were still very apparent for me, though.

"Bells, Bella? Can you hear me?" I heard Rose call quietly. Or maybe it was loud but I couldn't hear her very well, I wasn't sure.

"Isa? I knew this was a stupid idea," I heard Garrett snap out. I felt him pacing right next to me, his movements fanning over me.

"Bella?" A quiet voice whispered from above me, from the person holding me up. His arms were wrapped securely around me, holding up most of my weight by my waist. I cracked one of my eyes open, looking at the incredibly handsome face peering down at me. His expression one of worry and urgency. I blinked rapidly, trying to erase the haziness that was clinging to me.

I couldn't muster up enough energy to speak yet, just letting Edward hold me up and reveling in the calmness it was bringing me. I reached up, rubbing my face roughly and digging the palms of my hands into my temples, liking the pressure.

"Ugh, that sucked," I finally said, looking at Edward, then everyone else. They all looked a little shaken, but not like before. They'd been somewhat prepared, like me, so this didn't come with too much of a surprise. It was still a little rattling though.

I huffed, standing completely now, Edward's arms slipping to his side reluctantly, or what I hope was reluctance. I turned to face Rose, determination setting into my bones.

"Next time, I think I should sit when you do it. I didn't collapse this time, well not fully, so maybe the more we do it, the less we'll feel the effects," I said, chewing on my lip as I contemplated. Rose saddled up next to me, pursing her lips, thinking as well.

"That could be. I'm wondering if you hunt right before, too? Maybe having more energy will be beneficial," Carlisle said, coming to stand next to where Rose and I sat. We both nodded in agreement.

"Also, if both of you can get better control of you individual shields, it may help diffuse the effects some. The more control, the easier it is to manipulate back into, and out of, place, right?" Eleazar added as well, pacing next to me. I could tell he was excited, as much as I was, to have some answers finally.

Mine and Rose's talents were connected, that's for sure. To what extent, we still have no clue, but at least we're a step closer than we were before.

"Wait, you want to do this... _again?_ " Edward called out, looking down at me with an odd expression on his face. He moved closer to where I was standing next to Rose, the energy practically crackling between us.

"Well...yeah? We have to figure this thing out! At least we know it's got something to do with the connection between Rose and I. I wonder if we release our shield's at the same time, what wou-"

"No way! You just practically collapsed for a _second_ time, Isabella. There's no way you can do that again! We have no idea the side-effects, what will happen if you continue to do this, the long-term issues?" Edward ranted, pacing next to me, talking to himself more than me.

I glared up at him, irritation prickling at me. I _can't_ do it again?

"Says who?" I snap back, slowly turning to fully face him. I swayed a little, still woozy from the whole experience. Garrett, Kate, and Tanya came over to help me, staying close to give me support if I needed it.

Edward turned to me, stopping his manic pacing. His mouth was slightly ajar, eyes squinted in irritation. He may piss me off right now but damn does he look amazing when he's mad.

"Uh, all of us. There's no way any of us could support either of you going through that again! We can find another, less harmful, way of figuring this out."

"I agree with Ed," Emmett said, going to stand next to him, as if they could intimidate us out of our decision by towering over us.

"Well, thanks for your concern, honey, but Bella and I are going to do what we like, when we like," Rose said, coming to stand with me and my coven. She turned to me, quietly asking if I was alright. I nodded, smiling to show I was.

"No. No way," Edward shook his head, emphasizing his last statement. His mouth was drawn into a tightlipped line, eyes sparking with finality.

"Uh, hey, Edward man, I wouldn-," Garrett started to say, but I pushed past him, walking over to Edward, my eyes burning with irritation. Edward stood up a little straighter, taking a miniscule step back, not expecting my heated advance.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I met you, what? A few days ago? What gives you the idea that you have any say, whatsoever, in what I can and cannot do?" I seethed, crossing my arms in front of me, head tilting sideways, my glare hot with anger. I licked my lips, finding them dry.

"I, uh, I guess I didn't...I didn't really mean to-,"

"To what? To come off as such an arrogant asshole?" I cut him off by saying. His mouth bobbed a bit before he clenched his jaw, nostril's flaring.

"It seems as though I'm being the only rational person here, actually. Did you not just see what the hell happened? You would have collapsed _again_ if I hadn't been there to support you! Why are you not taking that more seriously?" I blinked up at him, taken aback by his clipped tone.

"I'm taking this very seriously. You want me to just sit here, hoping the answers will fall into my lap? No. I want to figure this thing out, no more waiting or hoping things will get easier. Sorry, but that's not who I am, nor who I think Rose is," I shook my head in exasperation, turning on my heels and heading back towards Rose.

"I'm okay with working on this thing, if you are. I want to know what we can do with our talents, why they're connected, how to control them… I'm willing to try and figure things out, but only if you want to."

"I'm so in," was her response. I grinned, telling her I needed a little time before I could practice with her, to which she nodded in understanding, and turned, grabbing Emmett by the hand before running off to who knows where.

Carlisle and Eleazar were deep in conversation, having been intrigued by what had just transpired between Rose and I, and were now heading to Carlisle's office to discuss everything in more depth.

Kate, Carmen, and Garrett needed to hunt, asking if I wanted to join. I declined, having gone just before we'd left. I think Carmen wanted to go just to get away for a little while. Tanya stayed back with me.

"Oh! Bella! Tanya! Want to come see my room? And my closet!" Alice squealed, causing me to laugh and nod, Tanya doing the same. She squealed again, grabbing both our hands and pulling us inside.

"Jas, baby, go talk some sense into our idiot brother, would you?" She yelled out behind her, continuing to yank Tanya and I forward in the process.

"Sure thang, honey" he drawled out in his southern tone. I swear, I saw Alice swoon.

 _Mates._ I thought, internally rolling my eyes.

I glanced behind me quickly, catching Edward's eye. He was exactly where he'd been standing before, his hand now clasped in his thick hair. He was watching me be pulled away by his sister, jaw clenched, an unreadable look on his face.

I bit my lip, turning away before I thought too much about what had just happened.

Damn me and my anger issues.

…

"Okay, wow I'm in love," I said, glancing around at the huge room that apparently Rose and Alice kept their clothes stored. It was literally a giant open space, the walls lined with racks and small cubies to put shoes and bags. In the center of the room was a huge, ivory, plush bench, where Alice was currently sitting, leaning back on her elbows, and admiring her favorite space in the house.

"I know, isn't it amazing," she sighed out, lying all the way back and staring dreamily around. It was like she'd never seen the place before, even though it was literally her own closet.

I roamed around, looking at everything from designed jeans, delicate tops, thick, beautiful sweaters, and more. My jaw was on the floor. I loved to shop, it was fun being able to afford nicer items and feel good about how I looked, but this was crazy. I mean, I had died and gone to shopaholic heaven.

"It's a good thing you and Rose are the exact same measurements, besides Rose being a little taller. We'll just have to go and get you a few things, but you can take whatever you want from here." I nodded, looking around at some things I already knew I'd love. The deep navy, chunky, large knit sweater in the corner was for sure going to be worn by me sometime soon.

My family and I had decided to stay for a while, wanting to figure everything out with mine and Rose's talent's. Although I was grateful for my family being so willing and supportive of staying with the Cullen's for an extended period of time, I also didn't really know where this left everything. I felt like I couldn't just leave Rose behind, and I'd come to really like the Cullen's. I didn't want to just leave them once it was time to head back to our home in Alaska.

I couldn't fathom not going home with my coven either. They were my family now, too. We'd originally only planned on staying here a couple of weeks, tops. Now, Esme was making up the extra guest rooms, our stay looking more long term. What happened after things calmed down, we got a better hold on our talents?

I bit my lip, suddenly incredibly nervous about the future.

"What's up, Isa," Tanya walked over to me, looking at the Prada clutch I was admiring. She raised an eyebrow, grabbing it and looking at it with longing eyes. Yup, she was a goner too.

I didn't want to share my concerns yet, thinking they were a little premature. I mean, Rose and I had just reunited a couple days ago. Now wasn't the time to bring up something that could cause more unneeded tension.

"I feel sort of bad about the way I spoke to Edward back there," I said, not exactly telling a lie, because I did feel really bad, just not telling her what I had just been concerned over.

"Oh, don't worry about it Bella, Edward needs a little of that in his life. He's always been so arrogant sometimes. It's nice to see him knocked off his high horse for once," Alice said, coming over and holding up a tight, forest green turtleneck top to me and nodding, before going and digging in the pants section.

"Not necessarily arrogant, but kind of...I don't know, bossy?" I said, going to sit on the plush bench Alice had vacated a minute before. Tanya was wandering around still, a dazed look on her face. I snorted softly, catching her attention. She just rolled her eyes at me and smirked, not even the least bit embarrassed by her ogling.

"Oh yeah, you can definitely say Edward's bossy. He was the first one Carlisle changed, back in 1901. I think he lets his elder status get to his head." Alice was now holding out an oversized creamy cashmere sweater, tilting her head and squinting at me. She pursed her lips, nodding again.

"Why was he changed? If you don't mind telling me," I asked. Alice waved her hand dismissively, clearly loving the gossip.

"He was sick. His mother had died from the Spanish Influenza, he was just about to. Carlisle was a doctor, still is, and promised his mother he would save her. This was Carlisle's way of doing so." She grabbed a pair of tight fitting high-rise, dark wash denim, throwing it in the pile she had made of the other two articles of clothing. She turned to me, telling me to strip down.

I didn't even question her, already knowing Alice got what she wanted in regards to clothes. She threw the items she'd pulled at me, telling me to get dressed.

"Huh, interesting. So, after Carlisle changed Edward, and later on, Rose, when did you and Jasper come along?" I asked, slipping on the jeans first.

"Well, I was changed by another man. I know almost nothing about my past life, unfortunately, something Carlisle thinks is a way of my brain protecting me from some trauma or something. Jasper's story is a bit more complicated, something you should ask him about later on. I used my gift to find Jasper, then Carlisle's coven. At the time, I hadn't thought much about why my visions were so sketchy, thinking it was just how things were. It wasn't until later, when I met Rose and we found out her gift, that I realized why I couldn't see very clearly. Still so frustrating," she said, watching as I slipped on the tight turtleneck and then the cream sweater.

It was a really cute outfit. The navy turtleneck peeked out of the cream sweater, the jeans were tight, hugging all my curves. Alice threw me a pair of brown heeled winter boots, sighing with content and falling to sit on the sofa when I did a little spin for her.

"So perfect. Edward's already having a hard time keeping his eyes off of you. Those jeans are going to drive him insane."

I glared at her, earning a sweet, not so innocent smile in return. Tanya laughed quietly from where she was roaming.

"He does seem to have a little soft spot for you, hon," Tanya said. I stared at her incredulously. She was supposed to be on my side! This was the man that had turned her down, for God's sake. She just shrugged, coming to sit next to Alice on the sofa.

"I don't know, you think?" I finally said, my lips pursed, squinting at them with questioning eyes. Tanya rolled her own eyes, turning to Alice.

"She always does this. Everywhere we went men would be falling all over her and she'd take no notice at all. She's completely oblivious," Tanya shook her head in annoyance.

"How frustrating...Bella, you don't have someone, do you? I kind of just assumed you weren't seeing anyone."

"Oh! Let us in! We wanna join the gossip," Rose said, throwing the door open and hustling inside. Kate, Esme, and Carmen all following her. I shook my head, laughing when they all rushed over to where Alice and Tanya were sitting, lying on the floor or curling up on the leftover space on the couch.

Rose turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Also, just letting you know, all the boys, including Edward, are downstairs trying to eavesdrop. I don't think they heard anything other than what you guys were just talking about. Whether Bella's seeing anyone or not," she said the last sentence a little too loudly, wiggling her eyebrows in the process.

"Shhh!" I said, coming to sit on the floor by them so we could talk without being heard. They were all giggling. We honestly sounded like high schoolers.

"So?" Rose urged, looking at me with an impatient expression.

I huffed, throwing back my head in mock annoyance. "No, no one. I've never really been all that interested in anyone before I guess," I whispered, making sure no one but the ladies heard me.

"Well, that's completely one sided. You should hear some of the stories we have! Like the guy in Spain, who literally followed you around with roses the entire day," Kate muttered, giggling in the process.

"Or the one at Yale! Aw, he was so darling. Taking the same classes as you even though he was going into journalism," Carmen turned to the rest of the group before saying, "and she was a medical student!" The room erupted into laughter, all of them rolling around, me sitting there slightly embarrassed by this whole discussion.

"Oh, Bella, dear...don't be embarrassed! You're stunning! Of course the male population is going to notice." Esme reached over, pinching my cheek in a motherly way.

There was a loud sound from downstairs, like something being knocked over, and then someone saying, " _shhh, Emmett! Shut up_!" We all looked towards the door, then back at one another, erupting into more laughter.

There were quiet footsteps heading towards the door, ones that sounded like Carlisle's. A moment later, a soft knock rang throughout the room. Esme stood, speeding over to the door before opening it so we could all see him.

I couldn't deny that Carlisle was a DILF. He was tall with soft white blond hair, his golden eyes crinkling at the edges in a manner that gave off a weathered vibe. Under his usually dressy/casual style you could just make out how fucking toned he was. He was the dad that every teenage girl dreaded having as a father but _loved_ having as a friends dad.

His polite smile grew into one of obvious love when he saw his mate open the door. We all cooed and awed from behind her. She turned slightly, giving a mock disapproving look, before turning back to Carlisle.

"Hello, honey. What can I do for you?" She asked sweetly, reaching up and grabbing his hand lightly. He brought it up to his lips, giving her a sweet kiss. Cue swoon.

"Well, the boys are getting...a little restless down there. They keep hearing laughter and are feeling a bit left out. They all voted that I head up here and see what's going on."

Esme made a tsking sound, removing her hand from Carlisle's grip and putting both of hers on her hips.

"Well, it's about time we got some girl time, especially now that we have more women here. I think you boys can do for a little without us, hmm? You and the boys can entertain yourselves for a while. I find it pretty ridiculous that the five of you feel the need to eavesdrop on our conversation rather than distract yourselves in some way."

Carlisle looked surprised, his mouth bobbing up and down, at a loss for words, obviously not used to this side of Esme.

"Good, now, give us a little time. I think Alice had mentioned wanting to have a shopping trip today. Just us girls."

Alice squealed, jumping up from her spot next to me and bouncing excitedly. I'm pretty sure she was vibrating, her form slightly blurred from her quick movements.

"Yes! We can get you guys some more clothes for your stay! And shoes! Oh, this is perfect. It's eight in the morning now. If we leave in an hour or so we can get to the Port Angeles mall at opening! That should give us just enough time to shop around before they close…"

Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and I looked at Alice in disbelief. A whole _day_ of shopping? Judging by the unsurprised looks coming from Rose and Esme, it seemed she wasn't kidding.

"Yes, of course, dear. I totally understand. I'm sure the boys have heard this conversation already, but I'll go and let them know anyways. Ladies," Carlisle said with a nod towards us. He leaned down and gave Esme a passionate kiss, which she melted into. The rest of us turned away, feeling like we were interrupting a moment.

"Okay, ladies. Get dressed, let's get us all looking fab for the mall. Bella, let me do your hair and makeup quick. The rest of you, choose some clothes from in here, anything. We'll be buying a lot today anyways so don't hold back!" Alice grabbed me by the hand, pulling me towards the attached bathroom, while the others all jumped up, talking excitedly about the day to come and looking for outfits.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

…

An hour later, we were all set to head to Port Angeles. Emmett had already tried barging in once, complaining about how boring it's going to be with all of us leaving. Rose chewed him out and sent him pouting downstairs, tail tucked between his legs.

Even Edward had snuck his way up, asking if we needed anything or wanted rides at all. I had slinked away into the bathroom with Alice, able to avoid him just a bit longer. I felt bad about the way that I had spoken to him earlier, wishing I would have refrained from name calling and just told him he was overstepping in a more mature way.

Alice noticed my odd behavior right away, of course. "You don't need to avoid him, you know that right? He feels really bad about how he reacted back there and you had every right to put him in his place. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself."

I sighed, sitting back in the chair Alice had pushed me into, letting her mess with my hair. She was doing natural waves with a half-up half-down look. I just let her do her thing. I had a feeling she knew what she was doing.

"I know...it doesn't stop me from feeling bad though. I think he was just worried is all. Doesn't mean I should have bit his head off."

"He's just worried. I think he's a little taken with you, Bella. I've never seen him act this way around anyone before. He's always been so individualistic, likes doing things on him own. He was the one to offer going after you when you ran off the other day. That's just so unlike him. And the way he looks at you...good lord." She sighed dreamily, twisting my hair with a curling iron.

"You really think so? I mean, from the small amount of time I've even been around him I can already tell things are a little different with him. I've never acted this way around anyone before...It's like, just being around him is calming. Like a breath of fresh air."

I flinched away, covering my ears slightly when Alice squealed with happiness. She threw her tiny arms around me from behind, squeezing me tightly, making sure to take the curling iron out of my hair so it didn't fry any of it off.

"The future is bright my darling! Well...I think at least. It's so difficult living with shields…" she grumbled the last part, standing up again and continuing her work on my hair.

"Edward, go AWAY!" I heard Rose yell from the other room.

"I was just coming to check if everything was okay! I heard Alice shriek, damn," his beautiful voice echoed out. I bit my lip, failing to keep my grin at bay. I looked at Alice and met her twinkling gaze.

"Everything's perfect, Edward. Don't worry!" Alice yelled out, keeping her eyes on mine. I didn't even try to stop the grin from spreading across my face further.

I let Alice swipe on an elegant cat eyeliner and some mascara, liking the depth the black brought to my golden eyes. We were all looking good, grabbing last minute accessories and purses. All of us were in some sort of pant with heeled winter boots. Tops varied from sweaters to long sleeved pieces and cute winter vests. We were like a winter Anthropologie magazine.

"Alright ladies, Rose and Bella, you're in one car. Tanya and Kate, you take another. Carmen, Esme, and I will take one too. We need all the space we can get with the load we're going to be bringing home!" She clapped her hands together, grabbing on to her Louis Vuitton bag and heading downstairs without looking back, just knowing we'd follow. We all trailed behind, chattering on about the day and what we wanted to get.

"Oh, shoot! Bella, I wanted you to take that cute Gucci bag, the cream velvet one? With the gold chain strap. Would you grab it?" Alice muttered from the front of the group.

"Yeah, I'll meet you all down there." I turned around, heading back into the giant closet room and grabbed the one I think Alice was talking about. Large G's, velvet, cream, chain strap, it's got to be it. I shrugged, throwing it over my shoulder and heading downstairs.

Everyone was mingling, Emmett and Rose were giving each other a very...intimate goodbye. The other's saying farewell to their respective partners and families. I wandered down the stairs, shoving my iPhone, the lipstick Alice had given me, and my wallet into the new handbag I was sporting. I glanced up, almost stumbling down the rest of the stairs when I made eye contact with Edward. He was staring directly at me, leaning against a wall off to the side of the room, away from everyone else. Alice seemed to be right about his individualistic tendencies.

I continued down, feeling like I was walking in slow motion for some reason. Everything was static-y and buzzing, something I'd grown used to when I was in close proximity to Edward.

Holy smokes, he'd showered. MAYDAY, the man had showered! He was now wearing dark jeans that hung just low enough to cause me to lick my lips absentmindedly. He had on a deep green sweater that made his eyes practically glow, a denim collared shirt peeking out from under it. No shoes, just thick wool socks to finish off the look.

He looked delicious.

He immediately stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall, bringing a hand to run through his slightly damp hair. I could smell his amazing scent from here. Seeing as vampires don't produce grease or sweat, there's usually no use for shampoo or conditioner. With just water, our hair tends to go back to its naturally clean and silky way. Only when something gets on us do we use soaps. I usually shower just for how amazing it feels, honestly.

So the smell I was currently inhaling was all Edward. Earthy and spicy...a hint of male musk and just _Edward_. Mmm...I had to keep myself from literally moaning out loud.

Get yourself together, Isabella!

I bit my lip, heading over to him. I gripped onto the end of a strand of my hair, lightly pulling and twisting it around nervously. He met me in the middle, hand still glued to his hair, pulling at it anxiously.

"I'm-"

"Hey, I-"

We both started at the same time, laughing awkwardly when our words clashed together. He bowed his head slightly, telling me to continue. I cleared my throat, looking into the deep depths of his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I probably could have gone about that whole situation a little better…" I said, grimacing slightly, " I didn't need to bite your head off. I know you were just worried about…Rose…" I trailed off, not wanting to assume he had been worried about me so defaulting quickly and inserting Rose's name instead. Edward was shaking his head, taking a step closer to me and wafting his delicious scent all over me.

"No, no. _I'm_ sorry. I overstepped. You had every right to call me out on it. It was actually pretty kickass of you." He grinned down at me, moving the hand that had been gripping his hair to the back of his neck, looking as dashing as ever.

"Well, maybe, but it was still rude. So I apologize nonetheless," I grinned back at him tucking a stray hair behind me ear.

We stared at each other for a moment, grinning like fools. Whatever this feeling between us was, I really fucking liked it.

"You look beautiful by the way. That color green makes you look...amazing," he breathed out finally, giving me a slow once-over. I felt tingles from the tips of my toes, spreading to my neck. I knew if I was still human, I'd be as red as a tomato.

"Thank you," I replied quietly, looking down at my boots and then back up at him through my lashes, his eyes much darker than before. Edward reached out slowly, tucking the stubborn piece of hair that kept falling out of place, behind me ear.

"Would you maybe want to join me for a walk later tonight? Once you're home from the mall," he asked quietly, keeping his hand by my ear, lightly running his fingers through the hair he'd just put into place.

Do not moan. Do not moan. Do not moan.

I nodded, smiling up at him and saying, "I'd love to."

He grinned back at me, both of us content with the silence as we looked at one another, taking in small details. His lips were even more attractive up close, dammit.

"Alright lover boy, let my sister go. We have some shopping to do," Rose intervened. We both jumped slightly, startled, having totally forgotten both our families were watching our interaction.

Edward's hand was back in his hair, pulling lightly in a way I know knew was a nervous tick. I bit my lip, reaching up and rubbing my eyebrow in embarrassment.

Fucking Rose.

I started walking over to the girls, grumbling about how much I hated them, only half joking, when Edward's hand reached out and caught mine, pulling me back into him roughly. I placed a hand on his chest, steadying myself, before looking up at him in surprise. He leaned down, grinning wickedly at me and placing his mouth right by my ear, whispering, "and by the way, I was worried about you, Bella."

My mouth was dangling open, eyes wide. I felt the hairs on my arms raise, tingles spreading throughout every inch of my body.

"Hey, I resent that!" I heard Rose yell, Alice grabbing onto my arm and dragging me forward to the rest of the group. My eyes remained on Edward, his crooked smirk in place and dark eyes following my form.

Alice, Esme, and Carmen hopped into Carmen's Lexus, Kate and Tanya took Tanya's BMW, and Rose and I decided to take her sporty Mercedes-Benz. I glanced back at the house, seeing all the men on the porch waving goodbye. I made eye contact with Edward, winking at him before Rose sped off quickly.

I couldn't stop grinning when I heard his hearty laugh echo behind us.

 **A/N**

Hi guys! I hope you all like this chapter. Things are in the works! I hope it isn't moving too slowly for anyone. I have so many ideas and things I want to get to but I really want to take things slow and develop relationships first.

It took me a while to get this chapter out. I've decided that I need to write at least one chapter before I post one, that way I'll never be posting content that I've just recently written. When I first posted this fic, I had nine chapters of unedited content stored up, now I only have about three. I want to make sure I'm submitting good work, not rushed, so having chapters written and waiting to be edited helps me write a little more relaxed and at ease.

So, I'm thinking that it'll take a couple weeks to update from here on out. I just wanted to keep you all in the loop.

Please let me know how you liked this chapter! I love hearing your guys' guesses on what's going to happen next and what you liked/didn't like.

Also, I wanted to mention that If Only was recommended over at A Different Forest for the Fic Dive a little while ago! Thank you thank you thank you. This really meant a lot to me. MADE MY DAY, MONTH, YEAR, LIFE!

I'll see you all soon,

BYE


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Check out the author's note at the end of this chapter for some updates!

 _Disclaimer: I don't own it! Dammit!_

Chapter 10

"We're going to the mall, yeah! We're going to the mall, yeah! We're going to the mall, yeah!"

I could hear Alice chanting this from the car ahead of us. I just shook my head and grinned. Alice was intense but I was already starting to really like her and the energy she brought.

"She's a little ball of energy, that one. You learn to get used to it though," Rose snickered out, giving a little wave when Alice stuck her head out the backseat window of Carmen's car and grinned at us.

"I can tell," I said, laughing quietly at Alice's antics.

We remained quiet for a minute, not really knowing what to say. I'd never felt awkward around Rose before, she was my best friend. Now, I couldn't seem to find anything to say. Instead, I just spun the little rings I had on my fingers and bopped my head to the faint music playing on the radio.

I could hear Kate and Tanya bantering back and forth about some new fall collection that just dropped and whether it was something we should all take a look at. Carmen and Esme seemed to be hitting it off, talking about the interior design of the Cullen Estate and how Esme had designed it all.

Rose and I…remained quiet. Still unsure of what to talk about. I bit my lip and glanced over at her, turning away quickly when I met her eyes. Fuck, what do you say to the sister you thought was dead but was actually changed into a vampire and whom you haven't seen for almost a century?

How's life? What've you been up to? The weather is nice for vampires here?

No, no, no.

I was going through cheesy, generic topics to bring up, contemplating whether to bring up favorite animal to hunt or place traveled when she interrupted my thoughts.

"So, you and uh, the Denali's…you're all pretty close, right?" I looked over at her, confused why she was bringing this up again. She'd mentioned it when we were working on our shields and at the time, something seemed off but I didn't want to push her.

Now, I was too curious to let it drop.

"Yeah, we've spent a lot of time together now. Travelled, went to school, you know. After so many years you kinda just…become family." She nodded turning to look out the driver's side window and leaning back in her seat, getting comfortable.

"Why do you ask?" I urged, wanting to know what was bothering her. She didn't turn, just kept staring absentmindedly out the window without responding. I leaned forward, waving a hand in front of her face to break her concentration. She knocked it away jokingly, smiling at me sadly.

"What is it, Rose? Please tell me…you mentioned this before, too. Let me in, will ya?" I pushed again, keeping my eyes locked with her so she could see my sincerity. She huffed, her shoulders dropping slightly before she looked at me again quickly, shifting her gaze back to the driver's window and staring out at the trees zooming by.

"Just…you've known them longer now. Longer than we were ever together. Just…weird, you know? Seeing you so close to people I don't know at all." She kept her gaze out the window, her hands tightly clamped on the steering wheel.

I sat back further in my seat, surprised with her statement. I hadn't really thought about that before. I _have_ known my coven longer than Rose and I were ever together. But Rose and I are biological sisters…the connection runs so deep, right?

I bit my lip harshly, suddenly not feeling like going shopping.

Was she really close with Alice? Were they closer than her and I had been when we were human? What about Emmett? I knew nothing about him and he was her freaking _husband._

I leaned my head against the glass window, trying to sort through all the emotions I was suddenly bombarded with.

Port Angeles was only about an hour away if we followed the speed limit. We were going slightly over but not excessively, keenly aware that there were humans out and about already.

For the next 45 minutes, Rose and I fell into weird, tense silence, listening to the others talk excitedly about shopping and plans for the day.

What was this? How could I be feeling this way around my own sister? Shouldn't we be…gossiping? Catching up on lost time? Things hadn't been this weird before, when we were around the others.

Instead, all I could think was whether or not Alice would be a friend of mine or competition. Does Rose get along better with Alice than she ever did with me? Why does it suddenly matter? This wasn't even a concern of mine before…now I can't stop thinking about all the people in Rose's life that I know so little about.

I clenched my jaw in frustration. If it's not one thing, it's something else apparently. So what if I found my other half after almost 100 years, now I can't even freaking talk to her without getting anxious and over analyzing every tiny thing!

I sagged back in my seat in defeat, counting down the minutes until we arrived at the mall.

…

"Alright ladies! Here we go. We're going to start on the north side of the mall, working our way clockwise until we end up back here later on, okay?" Alice was waving her hands dramatically, making sure we all understood her directions and plans for the day. Her amber eyes were sparkling in excitement.

We were standing outside the entrance, snow raining down on us heavily. Alice didn't want us to enter without first knowing the layout, so here we were, all pretending to shiver and rub our hands together for warmth while she explained it all to us.

"I like starting in the north because that's where the designer stores are located. Then we work our way to the other places, which are nice but not necessarily a must, you know? Like, don't get me wrong, I love a good bargain so we'll for sure stop there but if-,"

"Hon, we're standing out in the cold, pretending to keep warm and getting snow all over us. Why don't we head inside and we'll just follow you around, okay?" Esme interjected kindly, her motherly tone seeming to convince Alice, who nodded quickly before turning and practically running inside.

We all headed into the giant mall, shaking out our hair and dusting off our clothes, trying to get rid of the snow that had accumulated all over us. I gulped back the venom that pooled in my mouth the second the scent of humans hit me. It still burned and was incredibly difficult to deal with, but I had so much more control than I did even a few years ago.

Everyone seemed to take a second to get used to the intense smell of all the human scent clustered in a small vicinity. Alice even crunched her nose up, a deep frown ingrained on her face.

"You alright?" Rose asked me softly, coming to bump shoulders with me. I smiled up at her, nodding in response. She grinned back and for a second, it felt like everything was normal. Like we were still teenagers and no time had passed between us.

Then Kate ran up and jumped on my back, messing with my hair and giggling, her sudden action surprising me.

"Hey! Look! I finally surprised her enough where she didn't get her shield up in time!" Kate giggled, still tacked onto my back and hugging my tightly. I laughed loudly, gripping on to her legs and wiggling around wildly. She shrieked, laughing some more as I took off running, at a human pace, in the direction Alice had told us to go.

I spun around to wait for everyone else, still giggling from Kate's action. Everyone was grinning at us, Tanya and Carmen shaking their heads. They was used to this sort of thing. My coven had taken to trying to surprise me randomly, throwing me off and seeing if they could get to me before I focused and put my shield in place.

When we were in public, I had to be more careful. Usually, I'd throw them off my, laughing when they landed on their feet a few yards away.

Esme and Alice were watching with glints in their eyes, clearly enjoying the show. Rose…well she was smiling. Laughing with the rest of them, but for some reason it seemed off. Like something was still bothering her from our conversation.

I let go of Kate, who landed softly on her feet behind me. I ran my hands through my hair, suddenly feeling self-conscious and nervous. Tanya noticed my change in demeanor, looking at me with questioning eyes. I just shook my head and forced a smile, turning to Alice.

"Alright, so where are we off to first?" I asked cheerfully, hoping I sounded somewhat normal.

Alice clapped in glee, bouncing slightly before running, at human speed, towards me and grabbing my hand. She started dragging my in the direction she wanted everyone to head, talking animatedly the entire way.

I tried listening to her but my mind kept wandering to Rose. The awkward car ride, the weird tension that seemed to be building between us. I hated it but I had no idea how to fix it.

Yes, I was really close to my coven. I had taken comfort in them when everything seemed to be falling apart in the first few years of my change. They helped me come to terms with my existence, supported me when I would meltdown about losing Rose, and pushed me to be a better...well, me.

They were family, but so was Rose. Couldn't I have both? Now these two worlds were colliding, something I didn't think could possibly happen. I didn't know how to navigate two families at the same time.

Alice tugged my hand a little, drawing my attention to her. She glanced up at me, her "all knowing" eyes giving me the impression she knew everything that was swimming around in my head.

"I know something's up. I can sense it. I don't need to be able to see your future in order to know." With that, she let go of my hand and ran, slightly too fast, into the Prada store we were now standing outside of.

I stood there for a second, taken aback by her words. Was I really that easy to read? I tried to compose myself again, following her in to the store and trying my best to shake off these feelings. Tanya, Kate, and Alice headed straight for the clothes. Carmen and I were more accessory oriented, so we broke off and headed to the bags in the back. Rose and Esme seemed to just peruse everything, enjoying the luxury scent that was floating around everyone.

We wandered into almost every store. When we left one, we'd just go right next door to the neighboring location. I loved to shop, but Alice seemed to be on another level. She didn't only like to buy herself things, but there were multiple times we'd be leaving a store and she'd walk over to one of us and hand us a bag of things she purchased. Not for her, but for the person she handed it to.

At first, Tanya, Carmen, Kate, and I tried to refuse. We didn't want to impose and I certainly felt bad for how much she was spending on us, not that any of us needed to worry about money. We quickly learned that when Alice sets her mind on something, she almost always got her way. That's why, after the third store where she came out and had purchased something for someone in my coven, we just took the bag quietly and let her prance off to the next store.

It had been a few hours now and many, many stores later. I had at least 7 different bags dangling from my arms, which, compared to some of the others, was nothing. I'd gotten everything from shoes and purses to pants and tops to jewelry and some new makeup. I was pretty done at this point, ready to head back and maybe talk to Tanya and Kate about the issues I was having with Rose. I knew they'd have some insight and could help me sort through some of my thoughts.

"Okay, one more store then I think we can wrap things up. Sound good to everyone?" Alice said, organizing her bags in a way that made it easier to hold. She had gone crazy and had to put some bags into others, not having enough hands to hold them all. She was tiny but she sure knew how to hold 20 bags with ease.

Everyone nodded, seeming happy that things were coming to a close. Some of us needed to hunt, especially after spending so much time interacting with humans all day.

We followed Alice closely, chatting about random topics. The tension didn't seem to be apparent between my coven and Rose's, just between her and I apparently. I huffed in annoyance, starting to get impatient and wanting to leave.

"Oh! Yay, I love this place! Usually I have to order online, they don't have a store in Alaska," Kate squealed out, running into the store we were now standing in front of. I looked at the sign, grimacing when I saw it was Tanya and Kate's favorite lingerie brand.

I know they were both very sexual beings, but I didn't really need to see what they wore when they got their rocks off. Especially when one of the people that's going to see some of this stuff was Garrett. I blanched at the thought but followed everyone in anyways.

I wasn't planning on getting anything, perfectly content with my cotton thongs and bralettes. Kate and Tanya already had armfuls of things, as did Rose (ew). To my surprise, Esme and Carmen had a few things, too. Much less lacey and colorful than some of the things the others had in hand.

I caught Carmen's eye, my eyebrow raised teasingly. She just winked at me and shrugged her shoulders before turning to look at some more pieces laying on a display table.

"Oh, Bella! This would look so amazing on you. You have to try this one, please, please, please!" Alice squealed, racing over to me and holding up a deep navy blue combo.

I immediately shook my head, waving my hands in a sign that stated no.

"Come on. At least try it on! I agree with her, you'd look amazing." Tanya stepped up beside me, nodding in approval at Alice's choice. I huffed in frustration, glaring at her and then looking over to Alice again, who now had the saddest, cutest pout on her face.

"Dammit," I mumbled, sighing in defeat as I grabbed the skimpy lingerie from Alice's hand and wandered over to the dressing rooms. She clapped her hands excitedly and ran over to the sitting area outside the changing rooms.

I pulled the silky, velvet curtain of a door closed, setting the minimal fabric on one of the hangers before I started to undress. While I slide my top over my head, I looked at the fabric apprehensively. I'd never been one to buy something like this. It was so pretty and sexy, two things I didn't really feel I needed my undergarments to be.

No one was seeing this stuff but me so why get it?

I kept my soft, no line nude undies on as I slipped the silky panties over it. They were _tiny_ but surprisingly comfortable. It was a simple, high waisted thong in deep navy blue. The edges of the entire thing were adorned with just the thinnest of lace, almost not visible unless you looked really close. The sides of the garment laid high on my hips, giving off a sort of vintage 90's vibe.

I slipped the bra on, taking a step back and admiring the pretty cloth. The straps were thin strings, giving it an elegant, sophisticated feel. The actual fabric of the bra was transparent, my nipples only covered with dark lace patterns that intertwined all over. Surprisingly, my chest looked great. I wasn't as fortunate as Kate and Tanya size wise, but I also wasn't flat chested. This bra made my breast look fucking perky as hell though, I had to admit.

I hummed to myself, cocking my head to the side. I looked pretty damn good if I did say so myself.

"Oh my Jesus. You look _hot!_ "

I jumped back, screeching in surprise as I turned and looked at Kate, Tanya, and Alice, who had all stuck their head around the velvet curtain and were all looking at me with wide eyes.

I put my hands on my hips, glaring at them all. I wasn't shy, I really didn't care that they were all staring at me while I was wearing barely anything, but just popping in and scaring the hell out of me wasn't something I was entirely fond of.

Vampires don't scare easily, so when it happens, it's not pleasant.

"Wow, wow, wow. You have to get that. You're getting that right?" Kate waltzed in entirely, circling me in order to get the full view. Alice stepped in too, coming closer to inspect the fabric a little closer.

"Alright, alright, it's getting tight in here people. Step out of the room please and thanks!" I muttered, gently shoving Kate away and hoping Alice would take the hint.

She didn't. Instead she turned to Tanya, who had also walked right into the room now.

"They have this in a deep crimson and emerald green. Grab those and we'll check out. Bella, you have to get this one and the other colors. You look too freaking good not to!" She nodded to herself and then turned, muttering to herself, "he's going to flip his shit."

"Whoa, whoa. Who's gonna flip his shit?" I stammered out, my eyes widening. Alice just smirked at me and kept walking. Kate and Tanya followed her out, talking about what they were purchasing.

Of course when I want them to stay and answer my questions they don't. So annoying.

I shook my head, muttering to myself about how frustrating they were as I slipped on my outfit again. I grabbed the lingerie set and was about to head out and push Alice to share _who_ exactly she had been talking about, but a small voice made me stop.

I listened hard, picking up Rose's voice from a little ways away. It sounded like she was in the other end of the store, sifting through the racks and talking to...Esme I think? I pressed my ear to the wall, trying to pick up more of what she was saying.

"I just...I don't know. I can't help but feel this way," Rose mumbled, barely audible. I had to really listen, try and push everything else out of my mind, it order to pick up on her words.

"It's okay to feel this way, but you should talk to her. See what she thinks," Esme responded softly.

"I know, I know, but I feel awful! I'm jealous of my sisters _family,_ Esme! That's...that's insane!"

I felt my forehead wrinkle in confusion. Jealous?

"She's just so close with them. I feel like she's closer with them than she ever was with me. Look at how they act together! I can't help but feel awkward around them...how awful is that?"

"It's not awful, Rose. She found safety in the Denali coven and you barely know them. Of course you're going to feel a little jealous. Maybe spending more time with Bella and her coven will help that?

"But she gets along with every one of you guys...she fits in so well. I've always struggled with that. It took Alice and I so long to really form any kind of relationship, and look, they are instant friends."

"You have to realize you both went through very different changes. She thought she lost you, so she had to find support. Maybe it's easier for her to form friendships because of that. You, however, felt like you were betraying her in a way. You thought she was alive and living with the idea that you were dead when you were just a few states away. Maybe speaking with her about this could clear some things up?"

I nodded, mentally applauding Esme for her words, which I felt to be really accurate. It had been tough losing Rose, but I had processed her death and tried to move on, finding refuge in my coven. For her, it seemed to have been much more difficult. I couldn't imagine living my life knowing my sister was alive and grieving my death.

No wonder she was acting so weird.

I bit my lip and leaned closer, listening hard.

"Well...I just want to spend more time with her. I'm feeling selfish and protective...I want her to myself for just a little while, you know? And now this thing with Edward is happening, too! Everything just seems to be happening so fast and without me."

Fuck. I wish I had known all of this from the beginning. I was so caught up in figuring out Rose was actually alive, analyzing this weird gift we both had, and trying to navigate the feelings I had towards Edward, I didn't really think about what Rose was feeling.

"Talk to her. That's the best thing you can do right now. There is no progress without at least telling her how you feel."

I took a deep breath, stepping out of the fitting room and plastering the most realistic smile I could muster onto my face. I walked to the checkout counted, paying for the three lingerie sets that Alice insisted I get.

I had so many thoughts in my head, I didn't even realize we were all walking out of the mall and towards our cars until we were standing right in front of Rose's BMW. I stared at the passenger door, not moving to open it.

I wanted to drive with Rose, get past this weird tension between us, but I couldn't muster up the courage to get in the car and get it over with. Instead, I just stood there stupidly, staring at the car aggressively.

"I'm gonna ride with Bella and Rose! Get to know Bella a little more, okay?" Alice snuck up next to me, bumping shoulders with me and giving me an odd look. I didn't say anything, just stared back at her in question.

She nudged me again, giving me a pointed look. _What?_ I squinted my eyes, trying to tell her I didn't know what the hell she wanted. She glanced between me and Rose, her gaze landing back on me harshly.

Oh… _oh!_

She was giving me a hand. Trying to ease the awkwardness that apparently everyone was aware of. I cleared my throat, nodding vigorously.

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Bonding time, yeah," I said lamely. I mentally smacked my forehead. _Get a grip, Isabella!_

"Alright, dear. We'll see you all back at the house." Esme hopped into Carmen's car, smiling softly at me in a knowing way.

Fuck.

"Drive safely!" Carmen yelled out before she opened her door, settling in with Esme.

"Alright, I'll jump in the back. Let's get going, shall we? Don't want to keep the guys waiting." With that, Alice opened the back door and swooped in, shutting it softly behind her. I was still standing outside the door, really worked up about this ride home.

"You alright, Isa?" Kate whispered quietly to me. She came over, leaning her head against my shoulder. I nod, sighing softly.

"Yeah, I will be," I smile at her before opening the car door and sliding in beside Rose.

Let the awkwardness commence.

…

"So…sisters! Crazy stuff…" Alice trailed off, laughing awkwardly. She'd been the only one talking this entire time as Rose and I sat quietly, giving each other side glances and looking away quickly when we'd catch each other looking.

Poor Alice was sitting in the back trying to make conversation but Rose and I would just hum in agreement or respond in short sentences. I was so caught up in thought, trying to sift through what I would say to Rose. How do I go about this conversation? Where do we start? It would take forever going over the last 100 years.

It was so overwhelming. So daunting.

"Bella?"

Startled, I looked to Rose with wide eyes, not prepared for her to be speaking to me directly. I gulp, forcing a smile.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I was wondering if you'd maybe want to hunt when we got back? You and me?" She bit her lip, looking over at me with eyes that held so much emotion my chest seemed heavy.

I reached over, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Yes, of course."

She seems to relax with that, holding on to my hand for a beat longer before turning back to the road, a small smile ghosting her lips. I can't help but keep looking at her, memorizing her features again.

She was so different, but at the same time, exactly the same. Her golden hair was more platinum now, with a gloss to it that hadn't been present when we were human. Her features were so striking, even for our kind. She was like an angel.

"What?"

I blink rapidly, realizing I was had been staring at her for far too long to be comfortable. Instead of lying, I decide to just tell her how I'm feeling for once.

"I just…I really fucking missed you, Rose. So much," my brows knit together, my throat tightening in a way that told me I would be tearing up if I could. I saw Rose's fingers tighten on the steering wheel as she turned to face me.

"God, Bells…I missed you, too. More than I think you'll ever realize." We just sat there, staring at one another, too caught up with each other to notice anything else.

Except when I heard Alice squeal in the back.

"Aw, that was so cute! This is so amazing. What are the odds? I love happy moments like this." She was bouncing in her seat, hands clapping rapidly in front of her, her golden eyes flickering between Rose and I quickly.

" _Alice!_ Honey, give them some space!" We all heard Esme scold from the car over.

"But Esme…"

"No! Hush now. Let them be."

"I'm in the same car, though!" I looked back at Alice, amused by the entire situation unfolding. She has her hands in the air in exasperation, her mouth set in a small pout. She looked like a ten year old being told they couldn't have any more candy.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth. I slapped my hand over my mouth, glancing at Alice again, hoping she didn't think I was laughing at her. I made eye contact with her, my nerves settling when I saw her lips quivering in an effort to hold back her own laughter.

When I glanced at Rose and saw her fighting with her own amusement as well, I couldn't help the full blown laughter from rolling off me. The three of us were gasping for air, laughing more so because everyone was laughing rather than something really being funny.

It was the first time in a while that I felt so carefree. Even when I was with my coven, there was always a small part of me missing. I always knew it was Rose and the pain I thought I'd live eternity with. Being able to feel this happy, to actually laugh with my sister again, it was unlike any feeling I'd felt in a while.

We calmed down a bit, small giggles escaping here and there. For the first time since this day began, I didn't feel tense around Rose. I was content with the silence, just embracing the presence of my sister being close to me. I had a feeling she felt the same way as well, a small smile staying on her face for the remainder of the ride back to the Cullen's.

When we pulled up in the driveway, the boys all wandered outside, running over to the cars to help unpack all the bags we had accumulated during our trip. Rose jumped out and was scooped up into Emmett's arms immediately, swinging in circles and giggling as he peppered her face with kisses. I grinned at the view outside the driver's side window, enjoying the happiness that was radiating off of Rose.

Yeah, I was warming up to Emmett I guess.

I reached for the door handle, a few stray bags that were left in the car in my hand. Before I could actually open the door however, it was opened for me. A strong hand reaching in to grab my bags before holding out the other for me to grasp.

I bit my lip, looking up at Edward, who was standing there, his gorgeous copper hair sticking up in all directions. I glanced at the hand held out for me to take, hesitantly reaching up and clasping it, letting him help me up.

"Hi," I whispered, glancing up at him and smiling softly when I saw his eyes crinkled from his crooked smile. He kept a tight grasp on my hand, pulling it closer to him, causing me to take a step closer as well. He lifted the hand that was in his up to his mouth, placing a light kiss on my knuckles, keeping his eyes connected with mine the entire time.

I bit my tongue in an effort to hold back a gasp, from surprise or just pure sexual tension, I wasn't sure.

"Hello," he finally responded, grinning down at me still, "I see shopping was a success."

I glanced at the few bags he had clutched in his hand, as well as the other pile of things the other's had, and turned to him sheepishly.

"Alice is a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure," I muttered back, shaking my head at the thought of her shopping capabilities. I glanced up at him again, marveling in the warmth that was spreading throughout my whole body, starting from the hand he was still holding and flowing to the tips of my toes.

"Would you still like to go on that walk? Maybe to that clearing you found?" He ducked down, trying to catch my eyes. I was avoiding his gaze, suddenly aware of how close we were and the newfound information I'd overheard at the mall.

I'd only just met this man and I was already so comfortable with him. So content with just being close to him. Shouldn't that freak me out a little? I know nothing about him personally, only that he's incredibly attractive and seems sincerely sweet…but I know my track record with men, and it isn't good.

And shouldn't I be focusing on Rose? I _had_ just overheard how anxious she was about my relationships with the others. Do I really want to start investigating my odd feelings towards Edward, this mysterious, unknown man? Or should I concentrate on Rose and starting over there?

"I, uh…I don't think I can. I have all this stuff to find homes for now…and Rosie? You know…gotta talk to her and all…she wants to go hunting I think…?" I trailed off, realizing how idiotic I must sound. In all honesty, I wanted more than anything to go with him. There was such a strong pull that I just wanted to give into, I couldn't explain it, but after hearing what Rose was feeling, I had to prioritize her, no matter how much I wanted to investigate these odd feelings towards Edward.

I was deep in thought, my brow furrowing in frustration, I didn't notice Edward reach up and smooth out the crease that had formed between my brow, his thumb warm and rough against my icy, diamond skin.

"What's up?" He asked softly, genuinely curious about what was racing through my mind. I cleared my throat, trying to break out of my daze and not seem insane.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing, just wondering where to put all this stuff I guess," I replied a little too enthusiastically. His eyes squinted, one eyebrow raising slightly in a way that said 'you're lying and I know it'. I chuckled awkwardly, taking my hand back from his warm grip and shoving them in the pockets of my jeans. I leaned back on my heels a little, knowing I was doing a shit job of hiding my anxiety but still trying to play it off.

"Well, I should, you know, try and figure that out? Where to put my stuff and all…" I trailed off, my lips pursing, hands still stuck in my pockets. He was still analyzing me, the scrutiny still in his eyes. I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck before turning on my heels and heading towards the house. I stopped abruptly, realizing some of my things were still clutched in Edward's hands.

I turned, walking back towards where he was still standing and stopping a respectable distance away.

"I can take those, thank you for grabbing them." I reach forward, grabbing the couple of bags from him and taking them into my arms. He let go easily, but took a step closer to me, making the space between us much more personal and intimate than before. I tightened my hold on the bags, pretending to adjust them in my arms in an effort to avoid looking at him.

I saw him reach forward, moving to tuck the hair that had escaped from my loose bun back into place, but he halted and instead brought his hand up to run through his own unruly hair.

"Bella, if you…if you ever want to talk or, I don't know, just take your mind off things, I'm here okay? As a friend or…anything. I'm here," he brought the hand that was running through his hair to the back of his neck, rubbing aggressively before it fell to his side, sliding into his dark denim jean pocket.

I looked at him finally, taking in the sincerity of his statement and letting it sink in. His eyes were boring into mine, worry and warmth radiating off of him. I felt my expression soften, hoping he could see how appreciative I was that he said that.

"Thank you, Edward. I'll remember that," I said, wanting to lean in and inhale his scent, have him wrap his arms around me and make everything else disappear and stand still for a moment. Instead, I took one more glance at him, taking in his hopeful and safe expression, before turning back to the house and following everyone else inside.

I had _so_ much to figure out.

…

"Wait, actually where the hell are we supposed to put all this stuff?" I muttered as I sifted through the many, _many,_ bags of new clothes at my feet. How the hell did I accumulate all this? I don't remember purchasing this many things…

"I have a bunch of things downstairs that I'm donating now. Anytime we go shopping I try and clear the house before bringing all new stuff in. I put most of my things in mine and Jas' room, Rose can her things in her and Emmett's and you guys can just take most of the space here in the master closet for now!" Alice skipped in, placing yet another bag at my feet. What the hell?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I know for a fact I didn't buy this much stuff, Alice," I glanced up at her, my eyes narrowing when I saw her sheepish expression.

"Alice…" I muttered out, putting my hands on my hips and glaring. She smiled at me sweetly, dipping out of the room for one second before coming back with two more bags in her hands.

The lingerie logo was stamped across these ones. Dammit, Alice.

"Alice! I don't need any more lacey underwear! Good Lord!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in exasperation. I mean come on, a girl only needs a couple lacey underwear sets, right? And I just bought three today!

Downstairs somewhere, I heard someone clear their throat, a snicker following. I let out a throaty, nervous laugh, realizing everyone in the house heard me yell that.

"You alright there, Edward?" I heard Emmett yell out obnoxiously, a bark of laughter emitting from him.

"Shut up, Emmett," was all I heard from Edward before a loud thud rang out.

"Boys!" Esme yelled from her place in her room, where she was currently putting away all her own purchases.

"Sorry," both Emmett and Edward replied. I bite my lip, amused by the interaction between the two boys.

"I just couldn't help it, Bella! I have so many ideas for outfits for you! You're just so fun to dress…" Alice squeaked out, bringing my attention back to the situation at hand. I tried to maintain my harsh expression, to show her I didn't need all these things, but it didn't last long. Her cute, sad puppy dog eyes broke through my shell, a smile peeking through on my lips.

She stood up straighter, clearly having seen my expression soften, and ran over to me, hugging me around the waist and nearly pulling me to the ground with her force.

She was a tiny thing, but a freaking strong one at that.

"Gah! You're going to fit so well here. I can sort of see it! Blurry, but still there." My posture stiffened at that, unsure how to react.

What did she mean by that? Surely I can't stay here forever…I have a home. We had just moved to a new place! I couldn't uproot my family just when we had settled again, right? But I couldn't leave Rose now that I knew she was alive. I couldn't. Where did that leave me? Where did that leave my family?

Alice sensed my hesitation, pulling back slightly, an apprehensive look on her face. She loosened her hold, not letting go but not squeezing me to death either. I looked up and made eye contact with both Tanya and Kate, who were now looking over at me, having halted their tasks of putting away their own purchases.

The sad looks on their faces nearly crushed me. They smiled softly at me, going back to what they were doing, obviously trying to act as though nothing had been implied, but something had, something that we'd have to figure out soon.

Where would I go? I couldn't imagine leaving Rose now…but not being with my coven? The family that had been by my side for all these years? I couldn't bear the thought.

I glanced down at Alice, nodding at her in an effort to ease some of the tension radiating off of her. She let go, moving to stand next to me rather than hang off of me.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up…bring up something that…" she stuttered, clearly sensing the anxiety floating around the room. I huffed, not liking that bubbly Alice was feeling this way. My problems were stressing others out and that wasn't okay.

I stepped closer to her, wrapping my arm around her petite frame. For once, I wasn't the shortest person, so I was able to easily cocoon her into my arms. I wiggled her around, trying to loosen her up a bit.

"Hey, don't worry. There's a lot that we have to discuss still…I think it's time to start having those talks. I can't keep pushing them off." I gave her one more squeeze, stepping away and turning to face Rose, who was leaning against the doorframe, a gentle smile on her face.

"I think it's time we went on that hunt, huh?" I muttered, walking over to her and reaching out for her hand. She grabbed it in hers, holding on tight.

"Come on, let's go."

…

 **A/N:**

Yay! Here's chapter 10 everyone! Things are going to be talked through and hopefully sorted out between Rose and Bella, thankfully. They have a lot to talk about, that's for sure.

Thanks again to everyone that's following along with this story! It means so much to have you all read and give feedback.

I have some major plans for this story. Edward and Bella are going to be a big part, of course, but I also have some ideas about where I want things to go. Right now, the process is a little slow, I know that, but things will speed up eventually. This story has a plot, and not just relating to the relationship aspects of things…

*cough* _possibly relating to the twin's talents *_ cough*

Anyways, please let me know what you all think of this chapter! I love reading everyone's reviews.

See you next time!

BYE!

p.s. I learned something while writing this chapter! "Bear with me" is spelled like the animal "bear" not "bare"! How weird is that!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is here! This one is pretty chalk full of information. Finally the twins get to talk! I'll meet ya at the bottom.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!_

Chapter 11

We ran a few miles out, staying close to the Cullen's house. I knew we weren't really going on this hunt to actually feed but more so to have a conversation about some pretty important things. Sure, we'd talked through some of the difficult things; Royce, mother, our changes. What about the future though? Or Rose's obvious feelings towards my coven?

We slowed from a run to a quick walk, stopping altogether when we reached a secluded section of the woods. Up ahead, just a few miles north from where we were standing, a small deer could be heard munching on dead leaves and twigs. It was alone, no other creature close by.

I turned to Rose, nodding in the direction I could hear the animal. I wasn't all that thirsty, actually. I could go a few weeks without anything so I wasn't in dire need. I could tell by Rose's eye's that she was, however, pretty thirsty.

"You want this one?" She asked, nodding in the direction I had just pointed in. I shook my head, jutting my chin out in a manner that implied it was all hers. She nodded, pulling out a hairband and throwing her locks into a quick pony before running off in a blur in the direction of the deer. I followed behind, much slower, more at a leisure pace, allowing her some time to feed before I met up with her. When our kind hunts, instincts take over. If someone comes too close while we feed, it can be really difficult to shake out of our defensive mode. Some nasty fights can spark if we aren't cautious.

Garrett and I have had many quarrels when one of us gets too close while hunting.

A minute or so later, I heard the soft thud of the deer hitting the ground and a light scent of blood. My throat itched uncomfortably, like it usually did when I was around any sort of blood, urging me to feed as well.

"Rose, I'm going to the East. I think I heard another deer close by," I whispered out, not wanting to scare any game away. I heard her hum in acknowledgment, clearly a little preoccupied with her meal.

I ran off, listening for the light footsteps of another animal, something small that could quench my light thirst before this talk with Rose. A mile ahead, I heard one, lightly galloping around in the snow. I was off, sprinting in the direction of the noise, making sure each one of my footsteps was light as to not scare anything away.

I slowed carefully, letting my animalistic instincts take over. I breathed in the air, taking in the sweet smell of the deer up ahead. I ducked behind a tree, allowing the forest to provide me with coverage from the oncoming game. Just a few more seconds of running and the scent strengthened, leading me right to the deer, who had stopped, its ears perked and attentive, listening for a threat as it leaned down and nibbled on a twig.

I stayed back, resting behind a large boulder that lay in front of me, wedged between me and the deer. I leaned over, finally catching sight of the animal. Its eyes were flickering around, taking in its surroundings carefully. I watched, wanting to find the right time to pounce as to not scare it.

This was one thing I never liked about becoming immortal. Having to live off living creatures brought so much guilt to me, it was sometimes unbearable. This poor thing, living out its life, was about to become my meal. When I was human, I never thought this way, only enjoyed the pleasures and warmth meat brought. Now, when I see the animal living, breathing, running in front of me…when I see the fear in its eyes the second I'm about to pounce, I can't help but regret ever eating a creature in the first place.

I shook my head, concentrating on the life in front of me. I analyzed all the angles, trying to find the one that would make this as painless as possible. When the deer slowly dropped its head, letting down its guard for a fraction of a second to pluck up a small twig, I lunged, landing carefully on its back and twisting its neck, ending its life in a split second.

I carefully laid it down on the snowy ground, brushing its ear between my finger. How could I live off these beautiful animals? How could I end somethings life so easily? Wasn't this making the world a more dim place?

I leaned down, sinking my sharp teeth into the deer's neck, drawing in the liquid that lived beneath its fur. I clenched my eyes closed, trying to let my instincts take over and relieve me from the regret and pain I felt every time I killed an animal for my own benefit. When I finished, lapping up every last drop, I gently laid its head down, standing from my crouched position, and turning to see Rose leaning against a tree, analyzing my every move.

I stopped abruptly, not prepared to see her standing there watching me. I became self-conscious suddenly, wondering how long she'd been looking. She stood from her position against the tree, walking over to me slowly, her now golden eyes gleaming.

"You feel the same as I do about hunting, huh?" She asked, coming to stand next to me, looking at the deer I had just killed. My eyebrows crunched together in confusion, not knowing what she meant by that. She looked at me, taking in my confused expression and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to a snow dusted tree that had fallen, making a perfect bench for those that don't feel the cold, bone-chilling temperatures.

"I've always hated hunting. Even my first time. I couldn't help but feel sad and guilty for the way I was treating these animals. Treating the animals that are keeping me alive. I hate that I have to end a life in order to live. It doesn't seem right, you know?" I nodded, surprised she felt the same as I do. My coven never understood it, always liking the game that went along with hunting. They didn't think twice about their kills.

"It's just odd to me that I have to take lives in order to maintain an immortal one, you know?" I said, sitting on the fallen tree and crossing my legs, getting comfortable. Rose did the same, turning to face me in the process.

"Carlisle always said it had something to do with my shield. That I was somehow protecting myself from the thirst and therefore hunting doesn't…satisfy me as much as it does the others," she said, leaning forward to draw patterns in the snow that had fallen on the log. I smiled softly, realizing just how similar we were.

"That's what Eleazar told me…I wish we knew who was protecting what, you know? Like clearly you are able to block things such as Edward's ability and I can alter Jasper's interjections, but what about the other things? Are we both shielding ourselves from bloodlust? Or are you helping me?" I ranted, getting caught up in theorizing. Now that I had some answers, I couldn't stop thinking about everything else that I wanted answered.

I looked up at Rose, breaking my concentration on our gifts and focusing on her instead. She was watching me with careful eyes, as though I would disappear if she looked away. I shut up, realizing that this conversation wasn't supposed to be about our gifts but other things. More serious things.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly, the corners of my mouth lifting in an awkward grin. She shook her head, a small smile playing on her mouth.

Silence fell between us, the same as when we were on the way to the mall. It was stiff and heavy, not what I wanted our talk to be like.

"Can…can I ask you something?" I finally said, deciding to break the tension and just dive in. Rose nodded, shifting her position slightly. I took a deep breath, biting my lip slightly before just spitting it out.

"Do you hate my coven?"

Rose didn't flinch. Didn't look surprised or hurt. Instead, she just sat still, continuing to look at me straight on. My face tightened, not sure if this was the best way to phrase that sort of question. Before I could really over analyze anything, Rose sat up a little straighter before sagging back.

"Yes and no."

I waited for more, hoping she would elaborate a little more on what she meant. So…she did hate them, which I had been dreading. I wanted nothing more than for my coven and sister to get along. Yet, she said she didn't hate them either. So…what did that even mean?

I opened my mouth, then closed it, not really sure how to proceed. Rose took a breath, leaning forward and grabbing one of my hands in hers, squeezing slightly.

"I hate them because they got to have you for the past century while I sat here thinking you were dead. I hate them because they've gotten to be with you, love you, experience life with you, and I didn't get that. I hate them because I'm jealous, not because they're bad people or I want to."

She sighed, now clutching on to my hand tightly, actively avoiding my curious eyes. I tugged at her, trying to gain her attention, but she just shook her head, keeping it downcast.

"I hate them because they might take you away again. You might leave with them and I hate that with all of my being." I inhaled sharply, the impact of that last statement hitting me hard. Everything that she had said made sense. Part of me knew that if I was in her position, I'd have pretty strong feelings about this too.

The other part of me was frustrated. I had been pretty accepting of her new family. I wasn't all that bitter about it, on the contrary, I was getting along a little _too_ well with her new family. I didn't hold any anger or jealousy towards them. If anything, I was more pissed that I missed out on my own sister's wedding.

I loved that she found people to love and support her when going through this past century. Why couldn't she feel that same for me?

"I…I get it. But on the other hand, I don't? I have no idea how to explain this or express how I'm feeling but I'm frustrated that you can't get along with my family because of jealousy. They saved me, Rose. I wouldn't be here, with you, without them. I look at your coven and I see loving, caring people that helped my sister get through some of the most difficult years of her life. They saved you, Rose, and for that, I'll forever be thankful. Why can't you feel the same towards my family?"

"That's just it! I don't want to have two separate families. I don't want to look at your coven and think it's _your_ coven. I want us to be a unit. To be together. I can't lose you again, Bells. I just can't do that. So if that means leaving everything behind and following you around, so be it. I want my sister back."

I stared at her, my eyes softening a bit. Now this, I understood. For the past week since we've been with the Cullen's, all I could think about was how odd it was that Rose had a completely separate family. That I knew very little about them thus far.

"You and I will never be separated again. I'll always be where you are, whenever you need me. I don't want you to hate the Denali's just because you think they'll take me away. In all honesty, if I decided to stay here, they'd probably uproot their lives and move here too. There are options, Rose. We have no idea what the future holds, except for what Alice can see, of course," we both snickered, "but I think being a little nicer, a little more welcoming to my coven, might bring some positive surprises our way."

Rose bit her lip, glancing up at me with sheepish eyes.

"You really think they'd move here if you stayed?" I was nodding before she even finished the question.

"And maybe you all would want to move to Alaska? Depending on how long you've been here, maybe a move is in order. We have so much to discuss, so much to figure out. All I know for certain is that you and me? We're together forever. No matter what."

Rose lunged at me, tackling me to the ground, flurries of snow floating all around us and landing softly back on the ground. I heard a soft sob emit from her as she clung on to me painfully tight. I reciprocated, clutching her back as if she would float away with the snow at any minute. We stayed this way for a while, breathing each other in and relishing in the fact that we were both alive, in a sense, and together for the first time in a century. After a while, she lifted her head, looking down at me and smiling softly.

"You mean that?" She asked, in regards to my last statement. I smiled at her, nudging my shoulder against hers as we sat up, sitting cross-legged on the ground now, facing one another.

"Yeah, I mean it." I reached forward, messing up her hair a bit, knowing she always hated that. She just shook her head, glaring at me teasingly and batting me away. I snickered, flicking some snow at her in return.

Things settled into comfortable silence, the snow still falling softly around us. I tilted my head back, letting the cold flakes land directly on my face, the cool crystals staying intact long after they settled. I heard Rose shuffle a bit, moving around in her spot. Opening one eye, I peeked over at her, wondering why the hell she was moving so much. She cleared her throat, noticing that I was now looking at her, and grinned sheepishly.

"I'll try, Bells…to get to know your coven. I think it's only fair I do so. Especially since you've been so friendly to mine." I smiled gratefully. I couldn't wait for Rose to see how amazing my family was. To actually get to know them, and them her. I knew they'd get along with Rose just as well as they did with me.

"Will you tell me about them? Some stories, doesn't matter. I'd love to hear."

"Sure, yeah. Of course," I agreed, sitting up straighter, wiping some of the snow off my lap, before leaning back and resting my hands in the snow.

"Garrett is like a brother to me, he's super fucking annoying and always trying to piss me off, which he successfully does, but he also cares about me a lot. He's almost too protective of me. Tanya and Kate say it's because I'm the baby of the family, which I understand I guess. He loves cars and racing just as much as I do, but we also have a lot of fun just messing around and getting into trouble." Rose scooted closer, nodding at appropriate times, and looking completely enthralled in what I was saying.

"Kate is a sister to me. She's probably the one I can relate to the most. Her and I like a lot of the same things. Shopping, where to hunt, music. I think you'll grow to really like her. She's almost like an exact replica of us, she just looks a different." Rose and I snorted at that, clearly thinking about what it's like having so many females, that are pretty much the same person, around. Overwhelming, that's for sure.

"Carmen and Eleazar are different. They don't act like annoying siblings or anything. They're the ones I go to when I'm stuck or having trouble with something. They're like your Esme and Carlisle, I think. Kind of the overseers of the crew, always making sure things go smoothly, things are in order. They've always made me feel so comfortable, accepted, even when I was first turned…" I trailed off, thinking about all the times I've ever gone to those two for help, for comfort. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly grateful for the people I have in my life.

"What about Tanya?" Rose murmured, bringing me out of my thoughts. I took a deep breath, not sure how to even begin explaining Tanya to Rose. Tanya is…she's my rock. The others have helped me so much, made me feel at home, always, but Tanya was different. She pushed me to not just accept this life, but to embrace it and make the most of it. She's taught me so much about forgiving myself, moving on from my griefs, and finding comfort in what I had, even if I had to live without Rose for so long.

"She's important, huh?" Rose asked, flicking away snow that had fallen in her golden locks. She didn't say this with any malice in her voice, not hint of jealousy. Instead, she seemed genuinely curious; wanting to know more about my life and the people I'd surrounded myself with all these years.

"Yeah, she's so important. I honestly don't think I would have been able to deal with the guilt and just overwhelming emotions I have been feeling since losing you and mother. She was always there for me, pushing me through, helping me up. She's more like a mother than anything really…like a protective eye making sure I'm on the right path." Rose reached forward, grabbing my hand and squeezing lightly. I did the same, letting her calming presence wash over me.

We sat in silence for a little while, not needing to say anything in that moment. Having this conversation with Rose made me realize just how grateful I should be for my family. I'd always known how important that were to me, but saying these things out loud, really understanding the impact they've all had on my life, made me realize that, in a twisted way, being turned into this immortal creature was a saving grace for me.

"I'm in debt to them," Rose's voice broke into my thoughts once again. I turned to her, looking at her in confusion. She huffed, continuing, "They've kept you going. Been there when I couldn't be. And even though I have to work on getting over my absurd attitude and grow to accept you can't be all mine forever, I can tell from just the little you've told me that I'll grow to really like this coven of yours."

I grinned, loving the sound of that. I knew my coven and Rose would get along just fine, it was just if Rose would put in the effort, and from the sound of it, she was more than willing to.

"Will you tell me about your life? I don't really know anything about it really. Especially your _husband,"_ I said the last word with a grimace, still not really knowing how to react to the fact that my Rose was married, and had been without me there.

She smirked at me, obviously knowing what I was thinking in that moment but choosing to ignore it and move on.

"Well, I was changed just a few months before you, as we've since figured out. Carlisle was the one to do it. Him and Edward had been passing through Paris at the time, acting as nomads, not really knowing where they were going. It was just the two at the time, Esme came later on, as well as Emmett, Alice and Jasper." This came as a bit of a surprise to me. I had thought they'd all been together since before Rose came along, but apparently this coven was somewhat new.

"Carlisle actually changed me with the intent of Edward and I being mates," I couldn't help but grimace at this, not liking how it sounded. Rose and Edward being mates didn't settle well with me. I glanced back up at Rose, realizing she was smirking at my reaction.

"Shut up," I muttered, shoving her slightly with my knee. She leaned back, cackling obnoxiously, clearly trying to tick me off. "Come on, keep going," I pushed, trying to move past this particular topic. Rose shook her head, still looking at my with knowing eyes, before continuing.

"Well, Edward and I didn't feel that way about one another. He has always been more of a brother figure than anything. Plus, when I was changed, I was so distraught and overwhelmed, the last thing on my mind was finding someone to be with. I was already so distrustful of men, so waking up with two of them standing over me looking at me with apprehensive eyes wasn't ideal. I freaked out, standing and fleeing as quickly as I could, which turned out to be incredibly fast." I nodded, remembering when I had sprinted away from my coven as well, too scared to stick around.

"Thankfully Edward is insanely fast. Much more so than anyone else, including me when I was a newborn. He ran after me, allowing me to stay ahead and maintain a comfortable distance, making sure I didn't run off to some civilized areas. I had stopped pretty quickly, realizing how fast I was going and freaking out even more. He was able to calm me down enough to get me from fleeing again, but I wouldn't let either him nor Carlisle within a five yard distance of me. After everything that had happened with Royce, I could barely stand being so close to other men, especially so soon after he had practically killed me."

I flinched at that, my teeth grinding at the thought. It had taken me some time to grow comfortable around men as well, but knowing Rose had gone through the same feelings as I had made me so angry. So much so that I was shaking again, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Hey, stop that. I know you've always had a temper but we need to find a way for you to have a healthy release of anger. This shaking shit has to stop," I huffed, sticking out my tongue at Rose but taking deep breaths in hopes that I would calm down a bit.

"Just keep talking, I'll get over it," I muttered back, waving my hand at her in an effort to get her to start talking again. She grimaced, clearly not liking this way of handling my emotions, but I ignored her, still waving my hand for her to continue.

"Well, it took some time to get comfortable with them. I followed them around, keeping my distance and always staying outside wherever they were staying. Never going in or coming within a few yards of them. They were totally okay with that, letting me do what I wanted and not pushing me. I think that's why I was able to finally get comfortable enough to actually live with them and join their coven. They never asked questions or forced me to do anything I didn't want to, unlike many of the men I've been in contact with prior." I nodded understanding her reasoning but still not liking that she had felt this way. She should never have to feel that way.

"Alice and Jasper joined our coven a decade or so later, just bouncing in and saying this was where the visions had lead them. Apparently Alice had been keeping tabs on us, knowing they would join us one day, but not really knowing when. When I joined Edward and Carlisle, her visions went all blurry, which was why it took them longer than expected to find us. Alice says it was really freaky for her. Having had clear visions of just Edward and Carlisle for so long, then randomly they get all funky and a new figure appears? Yeah, she wasn't happy about that."

"How long have Alice and Jasper been around?" I asked, realizing it must be a very long time if they had been keeping tabs on Carlisle and Edward since before even Rose had been changed.

"A long, long time. Jasper's change is…interesting, and something you have to talk to him about if you want to know. Alice doesn't know anything about the one that changed her or even her human life. All she remembers is waking up and having these flashing visions. One of her first one's was of Edward and Carlisle, which is why she made it her mission to find them."

"That must be so incredibly difficult, not knowing how she ended up this way," I said, somewhat to Rose but mostly to myself. In some ways, I was jealous she couldn't remember her human life, but in others, it would eat me away not knowing.

"Alice doesn't mind, really. It's more so Carlisle that gets caught up in the mystery. He likes having answers and this one is pretty much unsolvable."

"Huh," I murmured, trying to form my own theories. I was so much like Eleazar, and Carlisle apparently. I wanted answered and I always had trouble just letting things go.

"I thought Alice was mad, literally a lunatic, at first. She was all bubbly and happy and everything I wasn't feeling. She tried to get to know me, form a relationship, but I wouldn't let her. I always felt guilty about having friendships or relationships because you weren't there…I felt like I was abandoning you in a way. Jasper never really got close to me, my feelings being a little too much for him to handle."

"Rose…" I didn't know how to respond to that. I hated that I was the reason she had been cold towards her coven. I couldn't imagine not having my coven to lean on for support during the difficult times of my early years. It would have been so much harder for me than it was.

"No, Bells, I'm not telling you this because I want you to feel guilty. If anything, I want to shed some light on why I've acted the way I have. Just…listen, okay? Take in my words before going all emo and shit." I growled but let her continue without saying anything else.

"I kept my distance from everyone, especially when Esme was turned and Carlisle formed a relationship with her. Having two mated couples in the family was tough. Seeing all the love and happiness when I was so depressed was difficult to handle. I thought it was better to keep my distance so I didn't bring everyone else down.

"Alice brought a light to the family that hadn't been there before. She made us a family, rather than just a bunch of vampires congregating. They all started forming tighter bonds with one another, often trying to get me involved, but I would push them away. They didn't know anything about my human life. Just that I had been involved in an abusive relationship that had ended very poorly.

"It wasn't until a few decades after my change, on May Day in the early 50's, that things changed." My eyebrows furrowed. May Day was our human birthday. It had always been a difficult day for me to handle, one that always brought back memories of when Rose had been alive.

"Every year on our birthday, I would start heading to New York, thinking I would see if you were still around. How you were doing. I always told myself that I wouldn't let you see me, but I wanted to just make sure you were doing alright. I didn't even know if you'd still be in New York, which you weren't, but at the time I had no idea where you were. I just…found comfort thinking you might still be living with mother in New York, living out your lives. How foolish…" I was staring at the ground, making no movement. Just listening and taking in her words.

"I never usually made it to New York. I always bailed, turning back and just moping the entire day. The others never asked where I would go, knowing I would most likely not tell them. I just ran off, heading in the same direction every year, hoping I could one day make it to that city so I could see you.

"I had gotten the furthest I'd ever gone, just on the border of New York and Pennsylvania. I was going to keep going, move further and actually see you but the same thought always hit me. What if something had happened to you? What if you saw me? Could I stop myself from going to you and grabbing you, hugging you to me with all my might? Did I want to take that chance? Would it be fair to you? All these questions kept whirling around in my head. Always. I always wanted to move forward but every year, these questions always stopped me.

"I had turned around, going to head home but for some reason I was so overwhelmed with the fact that I had failed yet again, that I was more lonely than I had ever been, I ended up swinging around and crashing down all the trees around me. I just slammed into them, screaming and thrashing until every tree around me had been torn from its roots. There was so much pent up anger, I couldn't contain myself. I wasn't thinking straight or acting like myself. It was like the vampire side of me had taken over.

"Once I had stopped destroying the poor trees around me, I just stood there, taking in my mess. It wasn't until I started heading back in the direction I had come that I heard some commotion just east of where I was. The closer I got, the more I smelled the human blood," she trailed off, her face crunched in pain and anxiety. I didn't want to interrupt, seeing that this was already difficult for her to retell.

"It was Emmett. He was being attacked by this monster of a bear. He was torn apart, fighting for his life and all I could do in the moment was stare in horror, not sure how or if I should intervene. The smell of this beings blood was overwhelming, but interestingly enough, not as much as seeing him being injured by that beast.

"I had lunged, taking the bear down and snapping it's neck quickly, ending its life in the most humane way I could. Emmett just laid there, his breath staggered and body bloody. I had run over to him, gathering him in my arms and, without even a thought about the tantalizing smell of his blood, ran him back to the coven.

"Edward had met up with me a few miles outside of where we had been staying, Alice having seen a vision involving me but not knowing what it was about. She sent him out to find me as a precaution, to make sure I was alright. When he saw me with the dying human, he looked so startled, clearly not knowing if I had done this or what, but not really caring. He grabbed Emmett from me, speeding back to Carlisle and the others at top speed, much quicker than I could have gone.

"When I got back to the Cullen's, Emmett was being changed, Carlisle making the executive decision and deciding the only way to save him was through venom. I can't even describe this, Bells, but for some reason, knowing Emmett was going to be a part of my life forever, it was the first time I didn't feel so lonely. The first time I actually felt a little bit of happiness…" I bit my lip, trying to hold back from lunging at her and hugging her, wanting to take away any of the pain she was feeling.

"He saved me. I know that without him, I wouldn't have made it as far as I have. The sadness and guilt I felt about abandoning you, about not going back to see you, about knowing you thought I was dead but I was living a life, just a few states away…it would have consumed me. I wouldn't have made it this far.

"Emmett and I married just a few years later, a pretty huge wedding actually. Alice loves planning those kinds of things, so everyone, even others of our kind I didn't know, came to bear witness." She stopped, giving me an odd look before continuing, "actually, the Denali's were invited but they responded they couldn't make it. A new member had been added a while earlier and they didn't want to overwhelm her…" My mouth dropped open, realizing they had been talking about me. That Rose and I could have been reunited years ago.

"That's…that's so incredibly frustrating," I ground out, coming to the full realization that had we gone to that wedding, I would have been able to be with Rose all this time. Rose reached forward, cupping my cheek and bringing me back to the present.

"I don't want to dwell on the past. The past sucks. It's full of sadness and anger and just shitty things. You and I are together now. We have eternity. We can't change what's already happened, but we can focus on what happens next, right?" I nodded, smiling at the thought.

"You're right. As always," I said. All she did was nod in appreciation to that, smirking.

"Things changed after Emmett entered my life. I tried to be a part of the family. I…shared more. I told the Cullen's about you and what had happened with Royce. They were all so understanding and supportive, just happy that I was finding my place and feeling more comfortable. I started hanging out with Alice, forming a relationship with her and not feeling guilty. I let the others in and accepted their support. I started actually living," she glanced up at me, gauging my reaction, looking for anything that would show disdain or anger.

I just gave her a sad smile, leaning forward and grabbing her in a tight embrace. She breathed in, letting me hug her tightly, laying her head on my shoulder and nuzzling into me further. We stayed like that, not moving, just two ice sculptures enjoying each other's presence.

Without pulling away, I turned, whispering in her ear, "I'm so happy for you, Rosie. You deserve nothing but happiness, and even if we've both been through some pretty dark times, I know that from now on we'll make it through stronger and happier, than ever. Don't ever feel bad about being happy while you and I weren't together. You deserve nothing short of pure happiness." She squeezed me tightly in return, pulling me even closer if that was possible.

"So…you're gonna have another wedding right? Now that I'm here?" I finally asked after who knows how long of just sitting there hugging. She barked out a laugh, leaning back and shaking her head happily.

"I mean, of course. The first one was just a practice run, I was waiting for you to finally get here in order to have the official one, duh." I giggled jumping up and reaching down, helping her to her feet. I glanced up, realizing it was dark outside, meaning we had been out here talking for hours.

"We should head back, huh? I know Emmett if probably missing you." I started walking backwards, wiggling my eyebrows at her teasingly. She glared at me, raising one of her eyebrows tauntingly.

"Probably as much as Edward is missing you, huh?" I stopped dead in my tracks, mouth hanging out. What the fuck? Could everyone see there was something happening with Edward and I? Because seriously, I'd love to be filled in on that cause I still had no idea.

She waltzed by me, snapping my mouth shut along the way, which only caused me to growl deeply at her in return. She turned, muttering something along the lines of 'oh, I'm so scared' before taking off.

"Hey! You can run, but you can't hide!" She just laughed loudly at that, speeding away quickly.

Oh, it's so on.

 **A/N:**

Yay! They talked! They sorted some shit out! Finalllllly.

Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a great New Year! I can't believe it's already 2019. Crazy, crazy. So much if going to happen this year! I might be moving to New York sometime in March (insane) and starting a new job! My boyfriend is looking at prospects there now, so wish him luck.

This story is going to pick up a little now. Edward and Bella still need some talking and I love the fluff of a story so beware, there will be some (maybe a Rose and Emmett wedding *hint hint*). Thank you all for the support! Getting notifications that someone favorited/reviewed is so heartwarming and makes me want to crank these chapters out!

Some of you have mentioned outtakes for this story. I LOVE this idea but I really want to focus on this story before heading off on any tangents. I'm thinking, when this story comes to a close, I'll start writing some outtakes. Leave any rec's for me! I'd love to hear what you all want to read about.

Alright! Thanks again for reading! I'll see y'all next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi again! Here's the next chapter for you all. Some new things are being introduced! Let me know how you all like this one.

 _Disclaimer: I own the plot! Not the characters!_

Chapter 12

I took off running after her, laughing when she kept dodging me. She was howling with laughter, turning to glance at me every once in a while. Every time she did, I gained on her just a little, getting closer and closer to catching up.

We were nearing the Cullen's by this point. I could hear some distant rustling coming from the house, showing signs that people were home. I pumped my legs quicker, trying to gain as much ground as I could. She growled a bit when I ran in line with her. I turned to give her a quick smirk before I leapt forward, grabbing onto a low hanging branch, and throwing myself forward, using my strength to push past the tree line and right into the Cullen's backyard.

I tumbled down, landing roughly and rolling forward, doing a somewhat clumsy front roll before coming to a halt on my feet. I blew out a big gust of air, my hair toppling widely around me. I loved the feeling of stretching my legs and pushing myself like that. There was no other feeling that could compare to being able to use my full strength. It was like all my pent up emotions could be released all at once and with little to no destruction.

"Dammit, Bells! You cheater!" I heard Rose yell, having just broke through the trees herself. I whipped around, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Come on! Why does everyone say that!" I huffed out, putting my hands on my hips and locking my jaw in mock irritation.

"Maybe because it's true?" Garrett yelled out, coming to stand on the patio that lined the Cullen's estate. I turned to glare at him, real frustration shining through this time. Of course he'd have some input on this topic. He was such a sore loser.

"I think she's just being innovative," a silky tone stated. I glanced over to the backdoor where Edward was currently leaning and smirked happily. Yeah, I like the sound of that; innovative. I shrugged and nodded, pointing over to where Edward was.

"Yeah, I agree with him. I'm just testing boundaries, seeking…alternative ways of being successful."

Garrett and Rose both muttered under their breath, too low for anyone to actually hear. I just danced happily to where Edward was still leaning, deciding to head into the house to find the others. As I grew closer, Edward's handsome features got clearer and clearer. The way his hair stood upright, most likely from his nervous tick, how his sweater clung to his toned shape, how his eyes never left me as I strutted forward…

I walked up to where he was casually standing, only a little space between him and the entrance into the house. Enough where I could squeeze by, but just barely. I glanced at the space and then back to Edward's face, raising my eyebrow in a manner that asked whether he was planning to move or not. His mouth twisted into that sexy crooked smile, only responding with a shrug. I rolled my eyes, moving forward anyways, deciding I wouldn't mind having to slink past this gorgeous man.

I slipped sideways, intending to make quick work of my entrance and pass by with little interaction. With everything Rose and I had talked about, I needed a little time to process things before I talked to Edward. And I knew I had to talk with him. It was unfair for both of us to ignore the tension that was so clearly present, but for another day at least, I wanted to stay ignorant and oblivious.

Edward seemed to have a different idea in regards to me slipping by. As soon as I was close enough, rotating sideways in an effort to fit through the small space, Edward turned to face me, extending his left arm to lean against the door frame, blocking me from entering the house and effectively caging me. He leaned forward, coming incredibly close, so much so that I had to tilt my head back quite a ways in order to maintain eye contact with him. I sucked in a breath, not prepared to be in such close proximity with a man I may or may not think is the most dazzling thing I've ever seen.

He still had that crooked smile plastered on his face, taking in my reaction to his movement. My eyes squinted up at him as I shook my head ever so slightly, trying to come off as unbothered.

"Seems your talk with Rose went well, hmm?" He breathed out, keeping his arm in place. His stance didn't make me feel uncomfortable in the slightest. In fact, I almost felt…protected? Cozy? In a weird way, somewhat feminine. He was this incredibly tall man leaning over my pretty small frame, smiling down at me with crazy beautiful eyes. Gah, I'm a mess.

I cleared my throat, shaking my head in order to break out of my daze. I glanced up at him, gnawing on my lip.

"Yeah, we caught up a bit. We still have so much to talk about, to learn, to figure out…but it was a pretty good start, that's for sure." I smiled, thinking back to everything we talked about and how much better this conversation had gone compared to the last few. Things between Rose and I were way less tense, making future conversations that much easier to have.

"Hey, that's really good to hear. I'm glad you two are able to talk through things, clear some stuff up. You both deserve to be happy, find closure." His teasing expression turned to one of true sincerity. The honesty in his words made his statement so much more serious, a heaviness coming to drape over both of us.

"Thank you," I breathed out, my words coming out more as a whisper than anything, his words playing over and over in my head. _Happiness…_ would I be able to find true happiness now? Would Rose? Could I really explore these feelings I was having for Edward when there was so much more that had to be figured out with Rose and our abilities? Being around Edward made me dizzy. I could barely get full sentences out, let alone think straight. Would I be able to focus on so many things at once without getting burnt out?

Was I taking on more than I could handle?

My facial expression must have changed significantly, Edward taking notice.

"Hey, what's going on in that mind of yours?" He reached up, tapping gently on my temple for emphasis.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a lot going on I guess. Rose…and…you know…just a lot to handle," I said lamely, my excuse not even sounding convincing to me. Edward scowled, clearly taking note of my blatant lie.

"I should head in…find Eleazar…see what he thinks about mine and Rose's weird ability thing…" I glanced at his arm, hoping he'd take the hint and not push this topic. I wasn't ready to talk with him about it. I had so much to figure out on my own, I didn't even know where to begin.

He sighed, it coming out more exasperated than anything, before he slide his hand down and tucked it into his pocket in defeat. I muttered a 'thanks' before making a hasty move into the house and away from him.

Just give me some time, Edward. _Please_. That's all I ask.

…

I found Eleazar in the living room, sitting next to Carmen. Carlisle and Esme were gathered there too, all of them talking happily about random matters. It was so…normal? Sometimes the interactions that took place between my kind baffled me. We were vampires for heaven's sake! And here we are, talking about the weather and college football.

I glanced at the wall surrounding the living room. It was covered in beautifully bound books, starting from the very bottom of the floor all the way to the top of the ceiling. It was more like a library than anything else, and I absolutely loved it. It was one of the many rooms the Cullen Estate encompassed, one I hadn't yet explored.

I wandered around, taking in all the titles and leather bindings. Shakespeare, Plato, medical research papers, ancient literature, Harry Potter…it was all here. I ran my fingers over the covers, loving the feeling that each little word-filled piece brought me. I kept a slow pace, my eyes wandering over each book meticulously, looking for something I hadn't read. Surprisingly, there were a couple I hadn't, which I made mental note of to grab and read through later on.

My pace halted when I reached a large, black, leather bound script with delicate gold cursive writing on its binding. Just by looking at it I knew it was ancient. The leather binding looked worn in and soft, not like a new print would. The gold inscription was laced with real golden flakes, telling me it was most likely priceless. Even the smell was unique, giving off an oaky tone that radiated importance and quality.

I carefully grabbed it, pulling it from the shelf with ease. The weight of it would have made it difficult to hold for any human, but with my strength it felt as light as a feather. Across the front of the book, in that delicate golden script, lay two words: ' _The Untouchables_ '. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, taking in the words.

"I see you've found our kinds version of folktale." I glanced up, surprised to see Jasper leaning against the wall of books with his arms crossed over his chest. I hadn't spoken with him since we were discussing my gift and how it works, so having him approach me so casually was a bit odd.

I took in his appearance. Scattered scars shaped like tiny teeth marks littered his forearms and face. I could only imagine they covered the rest of his body, but the ones I could see were the ones currently visible on his arms and face, making him look pretty daunting.

I shrugged, looking back at the leather book with curious eyes. Is that what this was? Some mythical book with tall tales and legends? I looked back up at Jasper, silently asking what the hell this thing was. He smiled at me, taking the book from my hands and walking over to a small round table, two sofa chairs perched next to it. I followed quietly, taking the hint that he would tell me when we settled.

I plopped down in one of the cushion chairs, the stitching soft and delicate under me. They were beautiful pieces, hand sewn and dyed. Something only the Cullen's could possibly own. I leaned back and looked at Jasper expectantly. He followed suit, sitting and resting the book in his lap, opening the front cover. It let out a quiet groan in protest, seeming to not have been opened for some time. I leaned forward, wanting a better look.

"The Untouchables are a legendary kind. They've existed for millennia, supposedly since before even this world was created," he trailed off, turning the pages in the book with great care. I caught glimpses of the illustrations, ranging from large beasts to beautiful figures. They were all drawn in thin black ink, some having faded, others still vibrant, as though it was a book that was continually being added to.

"Barely anyone has actually seen these supposed Untouchable's. They live upon us, only a few at a time, and are almost never actually known. They encompass unthinkable power, the kind that could completely obliterate our kind or other species entirely, which is why they sometimes never know of their true potential themselves." Alice had wandered in and perched herself on the ground, leaning against my chair with ease. She stared up at Jasper with kind eyes, listening intently as he told the ancient tale.

"Why do they exist?" I wondered aloud, reaching down and patting a stray hair on Alice's head. She leaned back, smiling up at me and bumping my hand with her head in an effort to get me to play with it. I smirked down at her, gathering some of her pitch black, shiny hair into my hands and messing with it, liking how soft it was.

"They're believed to keep the order of our world. They only surface when those residing on this planet are gravely threatened. Some die off before they even realize what they truly are, others are burdened with the great knowledge of what they must do, what their purpose is."

"Are these Untouchables only our kind? I thought I saw some pretty weird creatures in those pages," I leaned forward again, continuing to mess with Alice's hair, but taking in the illustrations that were flickering into view with every page turn. Jasper shook his head, halting on a page that adorned what looked to be a giant wolf of some kind. It looked larger than a grizzly bear but was shaped like a typical wild wolf.

"Nope, they can take any form. Some have even said to be human. They each have a job to protect their kind, to keep the natural order of the world, and remain as hidden as possible, which is why they're considered an urban legend; no one in our time has actually seen such a thing." I leaned back, taking in this weird information. Untouchables, huh?

"Wouldn't you think having such power would get to their heads? I mean, they're literally called Untouchables…I feel like having such a gift would only turn for the worst." Rose had joined us now, towing Emmett along with her. They sat on the floor across from Jasper, Alice, and I, moving the round table out of the way and forming a sort of circle.

"Fuck, if I had that much power I'd be waltzing around, showing off as much as I could," Emmett boomed out, wrapping Rose in a hug before lifting her and plopping her down on his lap. She reached up and smacked his arm, shaking her head lightheartedly.

"What an oaf," she muttered out, grinning at me and rolling her eyes.

"You'd think, but apparently they are pure of heart, always putting others before themselves and acting as martyrs of a sort. The Untouchables are natural leaders, always trying to do what's best for others."

"And no one has actually seen these things?" I asked, hyper aware that Edward had entered the room now too, hovering by the doorway from the kitchen rather than joining us.

I couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for that.

"The Volturi claim that they possess a few, but they're most likely only trying to strike fear throughout our kind, keep themselves on top," Carlisle interjected from his spot where Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen sat next to him. I turned to them, the corners of my mouth tilted downwards.

"Wouldn't that go against everything the Untouchables are supposed to encompass? Secrecy, selflessness, and all that?"

"Exactly. Which is why many of our kind don't actually believe it. No one's willing to test whether or not that's true though," Eleazar said, folding his arms across his chest, a troubled look on his face.

"The Volturi have managed to gather quite a following now, so even if they don't necessarily have these so-called 'Untouchables' as part of their congregation, they still have plenty of power backing their cause," he continued.

"Why haven't I heard of this before? I've been like this for almost a century," I accused, looking at Tanya and Kate, who had joined and were now sprawled out on the floor by the rest of us. Kate shrugged, not elaborating.

"It's an urban legend, Isa. Not something any of us really believe. What, you want me to read them to you before bedtime?" Tanya said, her tone mocking, like she was talking to a child. I scowled, sticking out my tongue at her and crossing my arms with a huff.

"Aw, is little Isabella feeling left out?" Garrett taunted, coming into the room where all of us had gathered and standing above me, flicking my cheek. I growled, swatting him away.

"Fuck off, Garrett," I muttered, trying to keep my anger in check.

 _Deep breaths, Bella. He's just a stupid vampire._

He bellowed out a laugh, clearly just trying to get under my skin.

It worked.

I pushed out my shield carefully, avoiding everyone else around me but making sure to hit Garrett pretty hard, making him stumble back abruptly and fall over, landing with a solid thud on the carpet next to Kate and Tanya. He looked over at me with shocked eyes, not prepared for me to escalate so quickly.

"Oops," was all I said, shrugging innocently at him.

"Why you little…" he sprung up, trying to advance towards me, but was met with the hard exterior of my still active shield. He growled, annoyed.

"So unfair," was all he said, stomping his foot childishly. I just grinned at him, winking just to play with his rage.

"That's such a cool gift, Bells. I still wonder how…" Rose trailed off, coming to stand by me and putting a hand on my shoulder, effectively breaking through my shield without even a flinch. I gasped, my shield slinking back to me abruptly. I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" She said, taking a step back, confusion written all over her face. My mouth stayed open, gaping at her. I turned to look at the rest of my coven, seeing if they caught what I just had. By the looks littering all of their faces, they had, and were just as confused as I was.

"Uh, what's with the fish faces, weirdos?" Emmett finally said, breaking the heated looks being exchanged between my coven and I.

"Isa…well her shield…" Tanya started, shaking her head and trailing off.

"It was, well it was…" Garrett tried to say, but he just shook his head, a funny look on his face.

"My shield was active…Rose, you shouldn't have been able to touch me. If anything, you should have ricocheted in the opposite direction," I finally spilled out, turning to face her, my eyes wide with confusion.

She remained still, head tilted to the side in deep thought. Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say or what to do next.

Emmett was the first to speak.

"Well, what the fuck?"

…

"Okay, are you sure you want to do this? We can wait a bit and just…go over things some more?" I shook my head at Tanya. We were all gathered outside, the flurries of snow whipping around us like little bunches of tornados, the pink sky growing brighter by the second, the sun rising in a few minutes.

"Tanya, I want answers. We still don't really know what this connection between me and Rose is and nothing but more questions have risen since arriving. Didn't we come here to figure some shit out? Not leave with more questions?" I said, looking at her with set eyes. There was no wiggle room on this matter. I wanted some answers, no matter what they were, and I wasn't going to push them off anymore.

"Okay," she breathed out, going to stand by the others all gathered a few yards away. Rose and I were standing a little ways away, Garrett with us.

"Ready?" He asked, no kidding or funny tones present. He was all business, taking this as seriously as Rose and I, which I was really grateful for.

We were testing to see who I could block with my shield, what I could block, and just what the fuck it was capable of. I knew I could consciously stop Garrett, but maybe my shield was a little weak when I wasn't aiming it directly as someone.

Rose being able to break through it really troubled me, and I wanted to know just who I could enforce it with, and why she seemed to break it with such ease.

"Okay, take it easy now, alright? No pushing it. We want answers, but not if it means putting anyone through too much pain." I nodded at Carlisle, turning back to face Garrett.

"Alright, come at me, Garrett," I said, nodding at him in confirmation. He nodded once in response, crouching down low before lunging forward. My eyes closed, my shield taking over and stretching out in order to protect me. I fought the urge to expand it to cover Rose, not wanting her to be sheltered by it yet.

I felt Garrett collide with my shield, bouncing off with a soft thud. He pushed against it, trying with his full force to break through.

"Okay, Rose, try and get to Bella now," I heard Carlisle mutter out, just barely audible through my concentration. I head rustling next to me, where I knew Rose was. I pushed my shield to cover me completely, expanding out to about a three foot radius. I could feel her through my shield, her presence popping up like a plane on a radar. I kept my eyes closed, trying to strengthen my shield to its full power.

I immediately knew that Rose had cracked into my shield, the oddest sensation washing over me. It was warm and overpowering, like something was taking over my being without asking. I gasped, the sensation knocking me back a bit but not down completely. I head Rose yelp out too, surprise echoing from her.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, like she had before. I groaned out, the warmth and tingling sensation so much stronger when she was in contact with me. I gulped, inhaling harshly as my shield snapped back into place, no longer active. I turned to look at Rose, who was now leaning over with her hands on her knees, breathing in deeply. She looked up at me, catching my gaze, both of us nodding in confirmation that we were alright.

"What the hell happened?" I turned to look at Edward, surprised by his word choice. I swore a lot, sure, but I don't think I'd ever heard such a thing from his pretty mouth.

So sexy.

Shut _up,_ Bella.

Everyone was looking at us with a mixture of worry and curiosity. I glanced at Rose, not really sure how to explain it.

"Did you feel that?" I asked, directing my question to her, ignoring the others. She nodded her head vigorously, eyes wide and nervous looking. I sighed, trying to calm down a bit.

"That…that was so odd? You broke through, I could feel it. It was like I could sense you before you came in contact with my shield and even once you had broken through…I tried to keep it active, see what would happen, but this…this weird…" I glanced at Rose again, unsure how to describe it.

"Weird what?" Eleazar questioned, coming closer to where Garrett, Rose, and I were still standing. I shook my head, raising my hands up as a sign of confusion.

"I'm not sure? This…warmth spread through I guess? Tingling…felt like an overwhelming amount of…"

"Power," Rose said, her tone hard, guarded. I gulped, looking at her before turning back to Eleazar and nodding.

"Yeah, power I guess."

"Rose, you breached Isa's shield pretty easily from the looks of it. Garrett…you still couldn't break through, though. That's so incredibly interesting." Eleazar looked deep in thought, mostly muttering to himself.

"I want others to try and break through, too. If we could have a handful of you come over and try to break through my shield, then Rose, you do the same thing you just did, maybe if I'm focusing harder and with more of a sense of 'danger' from the multiple attacks, I can keep it in place and stronger, even keeping Rose out," I said, turning to face everyone, my jaw set. The all nodded, Emmett, Garrett, Kate, Edward, and Jasper coming forward. They circled around me, determined looks on all their faces. Rose bit her lip, looking nervous, but I just looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to just go along with it.

"Okay, come on," I breathed out, clenching my jaw tightly, working up the energy to try and keep everyone out.

They lunged forward at different times. Again, I could feel everyone the second they came in contact with my shield. I kept everyone out, trying my hardest to strengthen my shield as best I could. They each hit it with force, being knocked back from the impact. Emmett's hit was the hardest, vibrating my entire being but not breaking through. He growled in frustration.

I felt Edward nudge forward, testing the perimeter in wonder. Every time he made contact with my shield, I could almost taste him: woodsy and spicy. He pushed, trying to use sheer force, but failing. I could tell he wasn't giving it his all though, holding back slightly and being more analytical and thoughtful, rather than forceful.

Jasper was smart, thinking that I was focused on keeping everyone out from the ground. He pounced, leaping up and trying to break through from above. Instead, he was thrown off, tumbling to the ground with a harsh thud. I felt everyone trying to push through, gain a little ground, but no one could.

Except Rose.

I felt her immediately. She laid a hand where my shield was, sinking in easily, like she was pushing through water. She looked at it in amazement, as though she could actually see my shield, like I could. The barely there film fading away from her the second she moved forward. She stepped in, surrounding herself with my shield, effectively blocking her from being touched by the others. The second she was completely covered, the tingling started, creeping its way from my toes, up through my shins, to my fingers and neck. I gasped out, my body physically vibrating from the sheer force flowing through me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell out, his voice was faded, muted as though I was hearing him from underwater. Everything went silent. There was no noise, no movement, nothing. It was as though the entire world stopped moving, like time stood still.

The only presence I felt was Rose. She had grabbed my hand and was squeezing so tight, I thought my hand might be crushed. She was shaking too, her vibrations sending tremors through my already shaking form.

" _Bells,_ " I heard her murmur. My eyes were still clenched closed, unable to be pried open. I was no longer focusing on keeping my shield intake, it was just active on its own, no longer needing my full attention. She squeezed my hand again, tugging slightly. I cracked open my eyes, taking in the sight before me.

It was just her and I. We were surrounded by misty white swirls, a dome surrounding us. It was like we were in the center of the sun, blinding light shining at us from every direction. I looked at her frantically, scared completely shitless.

She was gazing at me, mouth gaping open wide, eyes as large as saucers.

"What's…what's happening?" She muttered, her voice echoing, ricocheting off the filmy dome surrounding us.

"I-I don't know," I gasped out, the tingling becoming more and more intense until it became almost unbearable. I was full out shaking, my teeth clattering against one another.

" _Ah_!" Rose screamed out, keeling over and clutching herself, letting go of my hand in the process.

The second her hand left mine, the dome disappeared, the blinding light cut off, and darkness enveloped both of us.

…

For the second time, I woke clutched in the arms of a very gorgeous bronze haired vampire. This time however, the look on his face almost made me want to cry. It was so tortured, so unsettled. He was shaking, like the anxiety that he was producing was rattling him to the bone. The second I opened my eyes, his now black orbs glowed brighter, a ragged exhale escaping from his mouth.

"God dammit, Bella. God dammit," he whispered, pulling me to him and squishing me to his chest harshly, my feet dangling in the air from where he had lifted me.

"Ugh…" I wheezed out, letting him hold me, embracing the warmth it brought.

"What the hell…what the hell happened?" I finally breathed out, still latched in Edward's vice grip. Instead of letting me go, he just held on tighter. I glanced over his shoulder, my gaze coming in contact with the distressed faces of my coven.

"What happened? What happened! What happened was you fucking soared, like _flew_ , and-and glowed and BOOM! And…and you…and Rose went…and…" Garrett was pacing, hands flying in all directions, muttering to himself while glancing up at me every once in a while. He was acting as though I knew what the fuck was going on.

"Um, excuse me, but did you just say _flew_?" I glanced over Edward's other shoulder, making eye contact with Rose, who was in a similar position as Edward and I, but clutched in Emmett's huge arms instead.

"Fucking _levitated_!" Alice all but screamed out. She was bouncing on her toes, looking as though she wasn't able to contain herself. Her eyes were darting every which way, taking in everyone's awed facial expressions. Jasper's arm was wrapped around her, almost as though he was trying to calm her, which he most likely was. He had a stone cold facial expression, eyes flickering between Rose and I rapidly.

I'm sorry…levitated?

"Yes," Edward muttered, pulling away slightly in order to get a good look at my face. His eyes were less tortured but the anxiety radiating off of him was still there.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," he smirked, loosening his grip around me enough that I slid down to my feet softly but remained pressed up against him.

"That was incredible. What happened? Could either of you hear us? Were there any sensations you can remember? How do you feel now?" Carlisle was spitting out questions rapidly, coming over to where Rose and I were gathered.

"Uh, I have no idea what happened…one second I'm trying to push my shield to the limit, try and see how strong I could get it…the next, Rose has her hand on me and everything is…"

"Glowing," Rose finished, shaking her head and looking at me incredulously. I reached out, wanting to have actual contact with her to tame my nerves. She moved towards me, reaching out as well. Right before our fingers touched, both Edward and Emmett yanked us apart, causing Rose and I to tumble into the chests of two very anxious vampires.

"What the hell?" Rose grumbled out, glaring up at Emmett with angry eyes. He was shaking his head at her incredulously.

"You're not gonna fucking explode again, are you? No glowing or floating when you touch?" He looked over at Edward, their eyes connecting and something passing between the two of them. Rose huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. I couldn't help but giggle though, kind of enjoying the protective side of Edward.

He looked down at me, sighing at my expression, and letting me go again. I reached for Rose, who tugged away from Emmett, rolling her eyes at him again. I grasped onto her hand tightly, admittedly a bit relieved that we really didn't explode or levitate or whatever, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You remember being in that weird dome thing, right?" She asked after a second. I nodded, knowing she'd feel my movement and understand. She sighed, not saying another word.

"Dome?" I heard Jasper say. He walked over to us, breaking the silence that seemed deafening now. I looked up at him, trying to decide the best way to describe what had happened.

"It was like I could actually see my shield. Like it was glowing and protecting us, swirling around like a white mist. I just remember seeing Rose, feeling this overwhelming tingling sensation, and then the second Rose and I were no longer in physical contact, everything went black." Jasper nodded, turning to Carlisle and Eleazar, who were gathered together closely, muttering suspiciously.

"It was the oddest sensation. Like I could actually feel my gift surging through me, the power intensifying until it was unbearable," Rose said, her face an open book, showing how worried she was.

"It was completely quiet. The only sound coming from Rose and I. I had no idea where everyone else was…we couldn't see or hear anything but one another," I said breaking apart from Rose and tidying up. We had snow and dirt caked to us, our hair probably looking pretty rough too.

"It's almost as though your gifts complete one another. Like they were meant to work together, not stand alone," Alice muttered, coming to stand next to us, gathering one of Rose's arms in hers before reaching for mine as well. We were looped together, strung close.

"That would make sense…the first time you both worked together, your gifts shifted, creating some sort of unity. That weird haze? Remember how it morphed into a single sheath? The same happened here, but I was a little overwhelmed with the fact that, er, you were both pretty much flying," Eleazar said, not breaking away from his spot next to Carlisle.

"So Rose and I were meant to stick together? We complete each other?" I said, snorting a little. I mean, I kind of already knew that was the case when we were human, but knowing that it ran so deep that even in another form we were so strongly linked…that was something.

"Soul-sisters," Rose muttered to me, low enough that only Alice and I heard. I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Would you…would it be okay if Carlisle and I went and discussed some things? I know we all have questions, and are a little shocked by what happened, but I think the best thing to do right now is take a break, think about what's happened, and reconvene when we all have a better grasp on what's occurred," Eleazar looked at me, not breaking eye contact until I nodded, giving him permission to go off and hypothesize about what the hell had just happened.

"I should hunt anyway…I'm a little drained from everything." I had gone with Rose just a little while ago but after the crazy events that just took place, I could feel my thirst itching at my throat.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" I bit my lip, the velvet voice melting my heart. I glanced up at Edward, who was now standing next to me, looking down at me with cautious eyes. I cleared my throat, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yes, of course. Rose, Emmett, would you wanna join? That session kinda drained me, I'm assuming you feel somewhat the same way, Rose," I looked over at her, taking in her shuffling feet and awkward demeanor.

"Uh…no. Nope, I'm good. You know…we just went and all. I should be alright for a while." I squinted my eyes at her, taking in her black eyes.

Liar.

She nudged Emmett in the ribs, causing him to grunt and glare down at her before turning back to Edward and I with wide eyes. I felt Edward move slightly, but when I turned to look at what he was doing, he just smiled down at me innocently.

What the hell?

I turned back to Emmett, raising my eyebrows in suspicion. He just shrugged his shoulders and grinned widely at me.

"What can I say? I do what the lady says," he looked down at Rose in adoration, curling her small frame into his much larger one.

I turned to my coven, silently asking if they'd like to join. They all shook their heads quickly.

"I'll g-," Garrett started, but he was cut off by Kate who elbowed him in the stomach. He looked down at her in surprise, taking in her stern look.

"What the hell was that for?" He muttered out, rubbing where she had just made contact. She groaned in exasperation, turning back towards the house and dragging him along with her. He stumbled a bit, surprised by the sudden movement, but followed compliantly.

Again, what the hell?

"So, you ready to head out?" I turned to Edward, smiling when I saw his excited grin. I couldn't help it, his smile was so infectious.

"I'm going to quick change. I'll meet you out here in five?" He nodded as I turned, sprinting to the house to change out of my snowy jeans and sweater.

I couldn't help but smile the entire time, the feeling of his eyes on me sending shivers down my spine.

…

"You'd look dazzling in a paper bag, Isa."

I turned from my spot in Alice's closet, looking around at what I should wear on this impromptu hunting trip with a vampire I couldn't stop thinking about. I spotted Tanya leaning against the doorframe, smirking at my frantic expression. I huffed, rolling my eyes and turning back to the enormous amount of clothing hanging from the walls.

A dress? No, wouldn't want a wardrobe malfunction, especially if I'm wearing my boring old cotton thong. Skirt? Same issue. Jeans seemed the safest option but they were so blah. What would be cute but functional?

"Leggings," Tanya muttered. I grumbled a sound of agreement, nodding my head vigorously before digging into my luggage and producing my favorite high waisted black leggings. They were thick and comfy, hugging every curve I had to offer. I slipped them on, turning to the retched wall once again, finding myself faced with the same problem when deciding what top to wear.

Tanya huffed from her position, standing up straight and walking towards me, reaching into the deep depths of the closet before resurfacing with a cozy looking graphic tee. It had an illustration of _Deadpool_ on it, a word bubble with the words, "sure, yeah whatever", written on it.

Perfect.

I threw it over my head, pulling it down. It reached just to the top of my leggings, to the point where a sliver of my skin would show if I raised my arm up just a little. I looked over at Tanya, grinning when I saw her holding up my favorite pair of black Converse. I slipped them on, turning to the full length mirror mounted on the wall. The whole outfit screamed 'sexy athleisure.'

I nodded once at my reflection, turning to face Tanya again. Her face was scrunched up in a way that made it seem like she was either scrutinizing me or thinking really hard. Or both.

"You like him."

She said this with no room for arguing. A statement that was meant to be heard and not debated. My shoulders hunched over, deciding not to deny it.

"Yeah? I think? I don't know…I've never experienced anything like this, but then again I've never met any others of our kind! What if Edward is just the first attractive guy I've actually encountered? What if I think these weird feelings are destiny but it's just how our kind fucking flirts? What if-,"

Tanya cut off my low, urgent whispering with her hand. She was shaking her head at me, that fucking smirk still on her damn face.

"Hon, I can tell you with complete certainty that the way you both feel towards one another is not 'normal' interactions between our kind. It's not how we flirt and the likelihood that you'd feel this way with another of our kind is minimal," she removed her hand from my mouth, smoothing down my hair gently and fixing up my clothes.

I bit my lip, even more nervous about this whole ordeal now.

What the fuck did she mean by that? What did that make Edward? He wasn't…he couldn't be…

"Are you saying…you're not saying….Edward's not my…is he?" My mouth bobbed up and down, gaping at her. She raised her eyebrow at me, as if to say 'duh.'

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," I leaned over feeling like I was hyperventilating even though I didn't think that was even possible. I heard Tanya sigh loudly, coming to stand next to me.

"Oh hush, I'm just messing around. Edward can be whatever you want him to be. A friend? Sure. A fuck buddy? Hell yeah. The love of your life and one true soulmate? Fucking fine! Maybe you don't want anything to do with the guy, okay. That's just fine. Don't overthink this. It's whatever you want to make of it, you hear? The worst thing you could do is overthink and overreact. Take a couple of seconds, recoup, understand that you have people here that love and support you, and no matter your decisions moving forward, we'll be here for you. Okay?"

By the end of her rant, I was breathing normally, still freaking out but at least I looked somewhat put together.

"Now, go outside to that sexy man who's pacing a fucking hole in the ground and go kill some bears or something." I cracked a smile, colliding into her with full force, wrapping her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks, Tanya. I love you." She just shooed me away, mumbling under her breath but looking at me with kind eyes.

Instead of running downstairs, I opened one of the giant windows lining Alice's closet, leaping out and landing softly on the ground, standing to face Edward, who had stopped his pacing and turned to face me. He had an anxious expression on, as though he was thinking hard about something stressful.

"Hey," he breathed out, a huge grin spreading across his face, the anxiety lifting from him immediately. I smiled back, walking up to him until I was just a foot or so away from him.

"Hi," I responded, tilting my head up looking at his face. "You ready? I'm feeling like some bobcat."

"Aw man! Rosie! They're going for some fucking bobcat!" Emmett moaned in disappointment from the house, a smack echoing soon after from what I'm assuming was Rose's hand making contact with the back of Emmett's head.

I laughed loudly, shaking my head at how ridiculous everyone around me was.

Edward chuckled lowly, nodding in agreement.

"Lead the way."

…

A/N

Hi lovelies! Thank you for reading!

So let's talk about some things, hmm? Some important things have happened in this chapter:

-Bella and Rose made progress in rebuilding their relationship

-Some talk about "The Untouchables" came up. What could that be about?

-Rose and Bella tinkered with their gifts some more and experienced some crazy

 **The next chapter is a good one. There's some** _ **major**_ **Bella and Edward time ahead, which I know a lot of you have been looking for. SOON, I promise!**

How are you guys liking this plot? I'm really excited with where this is going! I have some major idea's in store. Keep with it!

Thanks again for reading. I'll see you all soon!

BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

Tehe, I hope you all love this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Eek! Leave me some love once you finish!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 13

We ran for a few miles, aimlessly wandering through the thick brush, glancing sideways at one another. Every time one of us would catch the other looking, we'd look away in embarrassment, not totally sure what to say or do. I could feel the air sparking between us, little tingles running through my spine whenever we'd steer a little closer to one another.

True to my word, we hunted for some bobcat. They were a little more difficult to find than other prey, but they were always a treat. They quenched my thirst better than any other animal I had hunted thus far.

"Careful," Edward had mumbled, barely audible from my crouched position, my eyes never leaving the stealthy feline creeping through the forest. It was a rather old female, all alone and seeming to lose energy much quicker than a healthy, young one would. I preferred hunting game that was close to death, anyway. Killing a perfectly healthy, young creature always seemed wicked in a way.

I had rolled my eyes, grinning at him before soundlessly leaping to a branch and grasping hold, propelling myself through the air and pouncing on the back of the bobcat before it could even take a step further. I drank quickly, making sure to keep myself clean while doing so. Having blood all over surely wouldn't be all that appealing, that's for sure.

"Guess I don't really need to worry about you, huh?" Edward grumbled out sheepishly once I was done, his eyes crinkling from his smile in a way that made him look so human, so warm. I shook my head and laughed, telling him 'no' but secretly really liking that he _was_ worried about me. It was cute that he was all protective. It was something totally foreign to me. Sure, Tanya and the rest of my coven were all incredibly protective, but having someone that isn't practically family care so much about my safety, even though I was pretty close to indestructible, made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Blah, when did I become such a fucking sap?

Since meeting this damn bronze-haired vamp I guess.

"Are you going to hunt at all?" I asked him after a few minutes of us aimlessly wandering around. We weren't headed in any particular direction, just letting our feet take us where they wanted to go. I was enjoying the comfortable silence between us, not being able to get much of it back home where so many people are residing.

"Yeah, maybe a little later on. I'm rather enjoying our leisurely walk." I smiled over at him, happy he was feeling the same way as I was.

"Would you want to head this way? There's a cliff edge just a couple miles over that has a really great view of the Pacific."

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, that sounds wonderful." Edward hesitated slightly, his nose scrunching up, uncertainty written all over his face. Before I could ask what was wrong, he reached one of his hands forward, grasping mine quickly and tugging, urging me to follow along.

For the entire run to the cliff, I tried not to focus on the fact that Edward's hand felt absolutely perfect encasing mine. His was so much larger than mine, making it almost hard to even see where mine was at all. His long fingers would squeeze mine every once in a while, sending another round of annoyingly pleasant shivers through my spine.

A few miles more, he finally slowed to a brisk walk, the trees thinning the farther forward we walked. When we broke through the tree line, I was met with gusts of crisp wind and one of the most beautiful sights I'd seen. In front of me was a giant boulder jutting out from the land and hanging over the icy Pacific waters. The water crashed below us, white tuffs sizzling up and falling back to disappear into the mass of water. I breathed in, the salt filling my nose and tickling my throat.

I just stood there, taking in the blue water in front of me, enjoying the cool air wrapping itself around my figure and the warmth that Edward's hand brought to me, which was still clutching onto mine tightly. There were no signs of human life, no houses or cabins, small towns or even a light scent that anyone was there. The rustling of the dense forest and the crashing waves was all that could be heard for miles. It was just me, Edward, and the bustling of nature.

I closed my eyes, breathing in the salt again and grinning at how wonderful it felt to not have my throat burn from the scent of human blood. I poked my tongue out, tasting the salt that had gathered on my lips from the ocean breeze.

If heaven was a place, this was it.

"Wow," I finally muttered, keeping my eyes closed. Now I understood why the Cullen's had decided to stay here for so long. It was so secluded, so beautiful. I could live out here without anyone even knowing I existed if I wanted to.

"Yeah…wow." I opened my eyes, glancing over at Edward, finding that he was staring down at me with a look I couldn't describe. I'd be blushing if I was human, that's for sure. I bit my bottom lip, turning back to the crashing waves and letting the cool ocean breeze calm me down.

After a few more moments of quite, I felt Edward tug my hand, urging me to follow him again. We walked forward, right to the edge of the snow dusted cliff and sat, no worry or fear that we would fall over. Even if we did, it wouldn't hurt in the least. Perks of being an indestructible monster I guess.

I sat back, my hands supporting me from behind, my heading fall back to relax. The warmth of the sun suddenly shocking my system. I hummed in appreciation, loving that I could absorb the rays without worry of a human seeing my skin glow. There were very few times where I could be in nature while the suns out.

Edward's wavering inhale broke me out of my daydreaming, causing me to look over at him. He had that same indescribable look on his face, his lips parted slightly as he looked down at me. He was in the same position as I was, but now his flawless skin was iridescent, shimmering as though his skin was made of pure diamond. With every fraction of movement, the small crystals would reflect even more, becoming more beautiful if that was possible.

To a human, we would look as though we put a little too much highlighter on _all_ over our bodies, causing us to stick out like sore thumbs. Right now, however, looking at Edward and seeing his porcelain skin reflect light so brilliantly, I couldn't help but come to the conclusion that, yes, this man was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on.

Without much thought, I lifted my hand, raising it to gently skim across his cheek, the marble finish of his skin barely coming in contact with mine. I cupped his face carefully, letting my thumb continue to rub back and forth, enthralled by the sensation of this contact running through my still veins. He leaned into my hand slightly, his eyelids fluttering closed slowly. His long eyelashes laying right on the apples of his cheeks, tickling my hand that was still skimming across his face.

I don't know how long we stayed like this, my hand gently caressing his face, taking in the beauty of him. It wasn't until the sun sank behind the dense grey clouds that had once again gathered, engulfing us in the cool tones of winter, that I snapped back into reality, snatching my hand away from him quickly before I could embarrassed myself any further.

I cleared my throat, tucking some stray hairs behind my ears and sitting up straight, looking out over the vast expanse of the North Pacific. Could the ocean swallow a vampire whole? I sure hope so because holy shit, was I just _caressing_ Edward-fucking-Cullen's face?

 _Dammit, Bella! Get it together!_

"Were you always this hard to read, even as a human?" I scrunched my nose, glancing over at Edward to find him leaning back casually, analyzing me and my twitchy mannerisms.

I let out a huff of laughter, "Rose could always read me. No matter what. And I would say my mother, too, sometimes. I always had a hard time opening up to others though, finding it easier to assume everyone had negative intentions than actually let them in and get hurt."

"Do you…do you think that had a lot to do with your father? Rose has told me some stories about…well about him. From what I've heard, he wasn't the nicest man." I let out another laugh, this time with no hint of humor. I laid down fully, letting the snow that littered the rock cling to my clothes. I stared up at the now dark grey sky, the little trace of light looking as though it would disappear soon.

"No, my father was not a good man. He was manipulative, evil, and rotten to his core. Him and I…we never got along. My mother would always protect him, make excuses for his behavior. Rose and I quickly learned that most fathers didn't act the way ours did when mad." I glanced over at Edward, finding that he had laid back too, his hands clasped on his stomach and head tilted so he could look at me.

"So, yes, I would say my closed off behavior may have something to do with my father." He nodded, turning to look up at the sky.

"When you met Rose…how-how was she? She talked about how she was really on edge around you and Carlisle, not even really wanting to be around the two of you. Was she really that defensive?"

"Yes, she was incredibly nervous around Carlisle and I in the beginning. She told you about how we came across her, correct?" I nodded, my jaw clenching at the memory. Edward grimaced, clearly remembering the story himself and not liking it either.

"Well she wouldn't come within a ten foot radius of us. We could tell something terrible had happened to her…that she had been through a lot. Carlisle and I decided to change her because, well, at the time I had agreed to go along with the change because she was the first person I had seen so close to death, but still alive. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I'd seen corpse's before, even had a couple…unfortunate interactions with humans when I was first changed. I had never seen a human in the midst of dying however. In so much…pain. So my first instinct was to change her." He looked over at me, suddenly scrutinizing my reaction.

"Carlisle, however, had other ideas. He was more interested in _why_ I had wanted to change her, thinking I was doing so because she was my mate." I tried to let this roll off me easily, seeming nonchalant. I didn't want him to know how annoying that thought was. How thinking of him with anyone else made me want to scream for no apparent reason.

"Well, that wasn't the reason I changed her, just so you know. If anything, I feel a sense of brotherly protection towards her. She's like my little sister, someone who I would do anything for but also might be one of the most annoying people I've ever met." I snorted at this, knowing exactly what he meant. I leaned over, adjusting myself so I was on my side, leaning on my elbow and facing him.

"I know what you mean, more so with Garrett than Rose actually. Rose and I always got along, really. Except when we were at an age where dating started up. She always chose pretty shitty people as partners, something I never shied away from telling her." I glanced up at Edward's face, taking in his understanding expression and liking how easy it was for me to share things with him.

"We really never fought or got annoyed with one another, though. I was just crazy protective of her. Always," I ginned, shaking my head at how annoying I probably was to Rose at the time.

"And Garrett?" I snapped out of my thoughts, glancing back at Edward and his locked jaw. I raised my eyebrow, letting him know I was aware of his sudden change in body language.

"What's with you and Garrett, huh? You both started off not getting along all too well," I said, reaching over and nudging Edward's shoulder with my hand. He loosened up a bit, reaching his hand up and running it through his hair. He shook his head, his dreamy crooked smile spreading across his face.

"I think Garrett and I are very similar people and we tend to be very protective of the people we care about, that's all. When new people enter our world's…it's easier for him and I to just assume the worst of those people; safer. I think he's a little nervous about our coven's…mingling so much, that's all." I squinted my eyes, not liking how he somewhat answered but not really. Before I could push much further on the subject, he interjected, clearly done with the topic.

"You and Garrett are pretty close though, I can tell just from the way you and him interact."

"Yeah, he's family. Like you had said before, he's crazy protective and annoying, but also a brother to me. With as much shit him and I give each other, you'd think we didn't necessarily like each other, but that's just how him and I interact. How we show we love each other. I couldn't imagine not having any of the Denali's in my life."

"How was it like right in the beginning of your change? The first few months."

I sighed, falling backwards to lay on my back once again. The scowl on my face natural when I had to think back to those first couple of months after my change.

"You don't have to talk about it if you're uncomfortable." I turned to look at the handsome man next to me, his kind eyes melting any of the nerves or anxiety that I was feeling.

"It's easy to talk with you. To open up about things that are usually difficult for me to discuss."

The brilliant smile that he gave me in response left me star struck for a minute, unable to form sentences at all. I had to physically shake my head a bit in order to dissolve all the fuzziness that had taken over my brain.

"Um, but yeah, it was really hard for me. Obviously, at first, I didn't believe that I was some bloodsucking creature that never dies. I was frantic in the beginning…the last memory I had as a human was of Royce and…well, you know…" I trailed off, glancing over at Edward quickly. The low rumble in his chest and stone cold expression told me that, yes, he did indeed know of what I was talking about. Without much thought, more instinct than anything, I reached over and clasped his hand in mine, giving it a squeeze. That indescribable look captured his face once again, giving me small chills all over my body.

"I was angry, scared, and so confused. I was very nervous around men in the beginning, around Garrett and Eleazar. All I wanted was to see Rose again, even though at the time, I thought that was impossible. Then to top it all off, there were these crazy beautiful people surrounding me and telling me that I was a fucking _vampire_ ," I shook my head, the memory of that first day in the forest so clear.

"It took me a little while to get used to everyone; to come to terms with the realization that I was actually what they were saying I was. It really didn't hit me until my first hunt. After I finished draining a black bear I actually sat down and listened to what everyone was trying to tell me. It still took some time. I definitely thought I was dreaming for a good few months after my change, but things fell into a routine. The Denali's stopped being beautiful strangers and slowly turned to acquaintances then friends and now family." I looked down at mine and Edward's hands still clasped together, his grip tightening, anchoring me down in the present.

"I never stopped thinking about Rose though. Never. She was always with me, reminding me of how much I missed her. Anytime I would be with Tanya or Kate, I kept thinking about how I was somehow betraying Rose in some way, even though I know for a fact she would have wanted me to move on, form new relationships, be happy. I was so stuck on how she _may_ have reacted, how hurt she _may_ have been…I don't think I ever truly was able to be happy until…well until right about now," I looked at Edward again, a soft smile playing on my lips. The realization that I could actually, truly let go, be happy, embrace what I am and where I am…it was overwhelming.

For the first time since my change, I felt like I was exactly where I wanted to be, where I needed to be. I know a huge part of the reason for this was because Rose was here, because I had finally been reunited with her. But there was a small part of me that was also aware that this might not be the only reason. That, maybe, just maybe, it was also because of this wonderful man right next to me…

"It's so incredibly frustrating not being able to see into that mind of yours," Edward mumbled, breaking me out of my silent realization.

"I bet. It was probably insanely maddening when you met Rose, huh? I can't imagine going years and years being able to see into other's minds only to come across someone who completely blocked you out."

"Honestly, not as frustrating as you'd think. I'm much more annoyed that I can't access yours, truthfully." I glanced over, taking in his sincere gaze.

"Why is that?" I muttered out, tucking some stray hair behind my ear, suddenly a little nervous about the heat that had filled the air around us. My eyes zoomed in on the crystals that were falling all around us, a light snow turning into heavier flakes. They were sparkling like little dusted diamonds, making it feel as though we were inside a gem ourselves. I ran my finger along the cliff edge, collecting the snow and enjoying the way the clusters shined in the cloudy grey light. I drew in a breath, blowing softly and grinning when the small crystals flurried away, falling to the ground in their own personal blizzard.

I looked over to Edward, noticing how quiet he was being. He was gazing at me in a way that made me want to melt right where I was laying, his hand squeezing mine gently. Just the look on his face made me feel like the most beautiful being, like I was glowing. I cleared my throat, suddenly unsure how to work my basic motor skills.

 _Breath, Bella, breath!_

 _Wait, why? I don't need to fucking breath! I'm a damn immortal!_

 _Fuck, I don't know…breathing is the only thing I can think of to calm you the hell down, dammit!_

During my incredibly manic internal monologue, I failed to register Edward's movements until he reached his hand up, bringing it to lay gently on my cheek, a crooked grin splitting across his gorgeous face. His spiced scent invading every crevasse of my being and making it impossible to look away from his glowing golden eyes.

"Because she's not you, Bella. She doesn't look at me and make me feel like a million dollars, she doesn't come so close, her scent wrapping around me in the most delicious way," he continued to move his hand up, leaving my cheek and folding into my hair, running through it gently.

"She doesn't smile and make me feel as though I have a warm, beating heart again," his hand moved from my hair, down my arm, landing on the groove of my hip and staying put, all the while sparks lighting a fire in his wake. I gulped, looking down at our bodies, so close and delightfully pressed together, before looking up at his towering form through my eyelashes. I heard his breath falter, the crooked smile gone and replaced with a parted, breathy pout.

"She doesn't look at me like that and make oxygen seem necessary again," he leaned in slowly, his eyes apprehensive and analytical, taking in every movement I made. He was making sure I was okay with his actions, waiting for any sign that I wasn't comfortable. I bit my lip, realizing that I was more than okay with what was about to happen. He must have seen my approval, taking that as a silent 'yes' to move in closer.

His forehead touched mine gently, our eyelashes fluttering against one another. His scent mingled with mine, creating something so delicious, so _right._ I pushed further, rubbing my nose tenderly against his, our cold marble skin feeling like lava against one another's. Right in this moment, I knew, whether I was ready or not, Edward was going to be a part of my life, one way or another, for as long as I existed. Right when I felt his lips gently brush mine, the contact almost nonexistent, I heard a branch break and a small yelp from behind us.

"Dammit, Emmett! I told you to be quiet! It was just getting to the good part!" Alice's tiny soprano voice hissed through the air. I heard Edward growl, his forehead coming to land on mine in a manner that showed he was aggravated. I giggled, making eye contact with him, absorbing the heat that was radiating between him and I and trying to communicate with him that I wasn't done with this, er, conversation. He nodded, taking one last exaggerated sigh before he jumped up, dragging me along with him.

"You can come out here you big oaf," I muttered lowly, brushing off the snow that had gathered in my hair and all over my clothing. I heard more rustling ahead and a couple seconds later Emmett and Alice came sulking into view. Alice had her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet, the epitome of innocence. Emmett however, had a sneaky smirk on his face, his eyebrows waggling back and forth.

"Well howdy there. Sorry, were we…interrupting something?" He continued to tease, coming to throw an arm around Edward's shoulder, bumping him roughly. I saw Edward's jaw clench, clearly more annoyed than anything.

"Yes, actually. We were having a nice chat before you came waltzing in," Edward's tone was more teasing than anything, but I could tell he was actually frustrated a bit by his brother's antics.

Emmett's booming laugh rang through the deserted forest, the volume of his tone causing snow to sprinkle down from where it had resided on tree branches.

"That didn't look like 'chatting' to me," Emmett snickered, putting air quotes up to emphasize. I squinted my eyes at him. I had a feeling Emmett got away with his teasing more often than not. If he kept this up, a surprise was sure to hit him hard.

"I'd keep the teasing to a minimum, Em. I have a feeling we're in a different crowd today," Alice squeaked, her hand over her mouth as though she was trying to hold back her laughter. I raised my eyebrows at her, wondering what was going through that little mind of hers. She just smiled at me, putting a finger to her forehead and tapping.

"What's gonna happen? Edward finally gets some action and I can't let loose a little? Come on! Tell me about it, man. What, was that your first kiss? Aw man! What a-," I couldn't take it any longer, a strange protectiveness over Edward overwhelming me. Before I could really think much of it, I pushed my shield out and _gently_ nudged Emmett over the cliff edge.

"Shhiiiittt," was all I could hear as Emmett slipped over. I knew it wouldn't hurt him in the slightest, if anything, he was just caught by surprise.

"How'd you know I was going to do that?" I asked Alice, realizing that she had been snickering before because she probably saw me do it. She shook her head, now in a fit of laughter.

"I actually saw Edward do it. I can't really see you yet, still a little fuzzy. Edward however, had the same damn idea as you." With that, she laughed on, shaking her head incredulously.

I glanced at Edward, finding him staring at me and laughing as well, that body tingling look on his face again.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Was all he was able to make out before dissolving into more laughter.

While Edward and Alice were keeling over, their laughter mixing together to create some kind of symphony, I danced to the side of the cliff and hopped over grabbing on to a rock that was jutting out so I could dangle alongside Emmett, who had grasped hold as well.

"How's it hanging?" I snickered out, waggling my eyebrows at him, just as he had before. He shook his head at me, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I knew I'd like you the second I met ya," was his response, a genuine smile on his face now. My face softened, his words making me more happy that I thought possible.

"You're going to kill me, Bella. Seriously, can our kind have heart attacks? I think you're going to give me one, prancing off cliffs like that," I looked up, finding Edward reaching down, his hand extended and jaw clenched with anxiety. I giggled, reaching up and letting him help me up.

"What about me, dude! Bro's before h-,"

"Emmett, if you call me a hoe I'll do a lot more than push you off a cliff," I growled out, turning to see him jump and land softly on his feet next to me.

Instead of responding, he grabbed me around the waist and hefted me over his shoulder, taking off in a sprint and surprising the hell out of me. I had a feeling Emmett never did anything people thought he was going to, either.

"Emmett!" I heard Edward yell from behind me, his and Alice's rapid footsteps easily heard from behind me.

"Nuh-uh, this one's too cool for you, Edward. She just _pushed me off a cliff._ I'm keeping her all to myself." I laughed at that. Only Emmett would think it was cool to be pushed off a fucking cliff. I let him carry me, deciding not to use my shield and make him let me down. It was nice being able to mess around with him, it was getting boring with just Garrett.

He sprinted all the way back to the house with me still thrown over his shoulder and the other two following close behind. When we broke through the tree line bordering the Cullen's Estate, I could hear Rose hop to the ground outside to meet us.

"Em, what the hell are you doing?" She giggled out, coming to stand behind him and bending over a little in order to be level with where I was hanging.

"She pushed me off a cliff, Rosie! Literally, BOOM! Right off! And then, and then- she hopped right over too! And just hung there! She's perfect! She passes all the tests, she's officially my sister now. I refused to ever let her go. Nope, done, fin, kaput," the entire time he spoke, I was still hanging upside down, rolling my eyes at Rose because of her husbands antics. She shook her head, squatting down to the ground to sit. She turned to Alice, communicating something to her silently. I saw Alice shake her head in a 'no' gesture.

"We got caught up with the whole pushing Emmett of a cliff thing and I didn't get the chance to tell her," Alice said with a shrug of her shoulders. She was vibrating with energy, or maybe even from excitement about something.

"Well, that and Edward and her were being all cute and what not," she turned to me, her grin widening further if that was possible. I knocked on Emmett's back, notifying him to let me go. I didn't really think he would do just that but there I went, tumbling down to the ground with huff.

"Thanks for that, Emmett," I muttered, sitting up from where I had just tumbled and shaking out the snow in my hair. I looked over to see Edward shooting a warning look at Emmett, turning towards me and raising an eyebrow, silently asking if I was alright. I just nodded, biting my lip and smiling at how fucking cute that man was.

"Hey, hey, no googly eyes or whatever. You two have been alone for long enough. My turn now," Rose muttered, snapping her fingers at me to get my attention. I shook my head, rolling my eyes once again at her attitude.

I had a short tempter, sure, but Rose had the attitude.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately, well since you showed up in my life again, and I've been playing around with an idea. I had talked to Emmett about it and he seemed to agree, and then of course when Emmett started thinking about it, Edward knew and once both those boys knew Alice saw it and well, the entire family knows except you, which is funny because you're really the most important person to actually know and you don't even know yet, um, but-,"

"Rosalie, what is it? You're freaking me out. Are you pregnant? Oh god, and only at 18!" I shrieked, falling back and putting my hand on my head like I was faint. Of course I was kidding, our kind couldn't reproduce, but I was getting less and less patient with her rambling so humor seemed the best alternative.

"Ha, ha, so funny Isabella," she muttered out, forming a snowball and throwing it at me. I just dodged it and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Sorry, sorry. Go on," I said with a wave of my hand.

"Well, you and I had just talked about how you missed mine and Emmett's wedding and I had actually been hoping to renew our vows soon, you know, I love attention and all…well I want to plan another one and I was hoping you'd help me…seeing as you'll be the maid-of-honor and all, you know…" she trailed off, glancing up at me with a sparkle in her eye, Alice's excited vibrations becoming more and more evident. I stayed still as a statue, my mouth gaping open a bit at the news.

A wedding. _A wedding._ Rose's wedding.

At first, I was freaking ecstatic. Finally! I could be a part of a union between two people I actually care about. And this time I got to help plan! Would there be a bachelorette party? What do vampires do at those kinds of things? It's not like we'd actually enjoy booze and naked men, right? And where would it be? Would she want a destination wedding? Right here in the backyard? The Cullen's yard was plenty big for a pretty large gathering. How many people would she want there? Small or big? Colors?

All these thoughts whirled around in my head for a minute, all trying to gain my attention at once. It wasn't until I thought about a honeymoon that I froze, all the unneeded air being sucked right out of my useless lungs.

A honeymoon…

The last time Rose went on her honeymoon, she never came back. The last time she left, I lived for a century thinking she was dead. The last time this happened, a part of me died and has never been the same.

Of course I knew, deep down, Rose would be fine. She was with her soulmate, her mate. Emmett was _nothing_ like Royce. Not in the slightest. Plus, she was a different kind now. She wasn't fragile or breakable. If anything, I should be worried about anyone _she_ were to interact with.

"What's going on in that head of yours, huh?" Jasper questioned, coming to stand over me and theatrically knocking his hand against my head. He must have wandered out here to see Alice and I hadn't noticed, too caught up in my mind to give anything else attention. My eyebrows scrunched together, my thoughts still frazzled.

"It doesn't take my talent or Edward's to know that you're thinking and feeling a whole lot right now," he continued, a slightly worried expression on his features now. I cracked a smile, trying to make it seem sincere and real, but I'm pretty sure everyone could see right through me.

"Nothing! Just…thinking about this wedding! How fun it'll be, you know. Uh, so how do we go about planning this? I've never really…been a huge player in actually planning, you know? Yay, so exciting…" I trailed off, raising my hands to up and shaking them as a sign of enthusiasm.

"Well, lucky for you all, I'm a pro at planning and organizing! This'll actually be so fun because I can't really see what the wedding is really going to look like, you know, since you're both damn shields, so we have to sit down and discuss colors, dates, venues…" I stared at Alice intently, trying my damndest not to make eye contact with either Edward or Rose, who were looking directly at me with scrutinizing facial expressions.

I kept nodding at appropriate times, mhmm-ing at the right times, and smiling. Meanwhile, my mind was in a completely different universe. Rose was going to be _fine._ Yes, I knew this. I knew it so much that it was almost funny thinking about her actually getting hurt, because it wasn't fucking possible. Then why the hell am I so freaked out about this? She's found her person, I'll actually be able to enjoy this wedding, seeing as I actually like the groom…dammit!

 _Get ahold of yourself, Bella!_

"Bella? Beellla! You in there?"

"Huh? What?" I said, realizing Rose and Alice were both staring at me now.

"We were talking about music. Obviously we'd want a live band if possible but with so many vampires being in a small vicinity a human band doesn't seem feasible. It's probably safer to have a playlist already made," Alice said, waving her hands around in excitement.

"And then I asked if maybe you and Edward would want to play a duet? Maybe at the reception or something?" Rose said slowly, looking at me oddly, as if she was checking to make sure I was sane.

I glanced over at Edward, who was chatting quietly with Jasper now. I caught his eye, a kind and warm smile spreading across his face. Just that look made me feel a little better. I smiled back, turning back to Rose.

"Yes, of course. I would love to do that, if Edward is okay with it." I nodded, reaching over to her and grabbing her hand, giving it a squeeze before letting go and standing.

"Alright, I'm going to shower quick. Get all the snow and dirt off of me from hunting and what not." I wiped at my leggings, dusting some of the snow off before I'd enter the house. I turned back to Rose, looking at her with the most sincere look I could.

"Rosie…I'm so excited for this. I'm…you don't know how excited I am to watch my sister marry the man she was meant to be with. Someone so kind and so right for you. Truthfully, I couldn't be more proud of the person you've become." She sat there for a second, her eyes looking glassy, as though she would be teary eyed if she were human. A small smile formed on her face before turning into a full blown grin.

"Aw! Belly likes me!" I could feel Emmett zooming towards me from behind, my shield activating on its own accord and making it so he bounced right off me and onto the ground.

"Oof," he grumbled out, laying still on the ground, a little dazed. I turned toward him, grinning down at where he was laying.

"Hey, I wouldn't go as far as saying that but…yeah you're okay," I smiled at him, reaching out and helping him up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know you love me, even if you don't know you know it." I laughed at that, turning and heading towards the house, a warm shower sounding so perfect right now.

Maybe I could somehow melt away all this uncertainly with the hot water?

…

The shower didn't help as much as I had hoped but the piano sure as hell did.

After I had dressed in some high rise boyfriend jeans and a giant mock neck sweater, I decided to go explore some more of the Cullen's huge home. I had seen most of it, having taken a mini tour right when we had arrived, but I was hoping to get a more in depth one now.

I'd walked through multiple libraries and living spaces, steering clear of the bedrooms, not wanting to intrude, when I stumbled upon what looked to be a music room of some kind. There were sheets of music piled up all over, neatly stacked and tucked away. Along the walls were stacks of music books, different composers and their work filling the shelves to the brim. What caught my eye was the beautiful grand piano sitting right in the corner where two widows met, making it seem as though there were no barriers blocking me from the outdoors.

I walked up, grazing my hand over the top and enjoying the shiny finish against my fingertips. This piano was absolutely beautiful. You could tell it was loved, a little wear clear on the keys, but it was in excellent condition really. I bit my lip, looking over at the door and listening to who was around. I could hear Rose and Alice still muttering about the wedding outside, having decided to just stay out there and enjoy the random bursts of sun. Garrett, Emmett and Jasper were playing some sort of video game in the basement, which I had come to learn was a mancave for all the boys. I think Eleazar, Carmen, Carlisle, and Esme went hunting, unsure when they were going to return.

I glanced at the piano again, deciding to sit on the glossy bench and just hope that it was alright for me to play. It had just been way too long since I was able to set my fingers on this amazing instrument.

I began softly, barely touching my fingers to the keys, the sweet sound faint to even my own ears. The familiarity of this instrument brought so much comfort to me. It was one of the only things that I still had from my human life, other than Rose now.

Back when I thought Rose was no longer with me, in the early years of my change, I would sit for days and play. The melodies would be sad, angry, tortured, loving, everything I was feeling at that time. It was a way for me to express myself while not engaging my very triggered temper. The feeling I have while playing now is almost the exact same as when I was human, and it's something I'll never let go of.

I sat there, my eyes closed, a small smile ghosting on my lips as my fingers flew all over the keys, the ivory bringing sweet sounds into the air. I played classic compositions, Beethoven, Chopin, Liszt, and then moved to some of my own pieces, enjoying the ease of not caring where the notes flew, as long as they continued to make me feel this light, this happy.

I settled on Rosie's song. It still wasn't complete, the last time I had worked on it being before I had come to the Cullen's and realized she was still alive. Thus, where I had left off was more tortured and sad than I was at the moment. I had just begun to dive into how I could possible compose my feelings of moving on, excepting what fate had given me, when Rose's reappearance in my life happened.

Damn this song was going to have a _lot_ of twists and turns by the time it's finished.

I reached where I had ended, the melody unfinished and my mind not knowing where to take it. I took a breath, a delicious scent filing my nose suddenly. I snapped my head up, finding Edward leaning against the doorframe with ease, that weird look on his face again.

"Hi," was all I could make out, his gaze leaving me breathless once again. He hummed in response, slowly standing up straighter and coming to stand next to me. He beckoned to the spot next to me, asking if he could sit. I nodded eagerly, enjoying the close proximity.

"Hi," he finally responded softly, his low tone somewhat husky at the moment. I bit my lip, glancing at him from under my eyelashes, something I've come to learn he responded well to.

"Would you keep playing? I didn't mean to interrupt," he said quietly, his voice seeming so innocent and calm.

"Oh, no worries. I'm actually a bit stuck right now. I'm not really sure where to take this piece I've been writing for some time now…" I trailed off, looking back at the keys in front of me, a little frustrated.

"Maybe I can help? Play what you have so far and I'll try and help you out as best I can," he said with a smile, nodding at me encouragingly. I nodded, taking a breath, trying to calm the sudden nerves I was feeling.

I placed my hands on the keys, letting the coolness of them sooth me. The second I began, all thoughts of anything else melted away into nothing but the melody. I worked through as much as I could, how I felt when Rose went missing, when I found out she was dead. The anger I felt when I went to confront Royce, the fear I experienced when I woke up the first day of my change. I played until I got to the present, until there was no more I had to go on. How do I portray elation from finding out Rose was alive? How about the excitement and fear about this damn wedding? Or better yet, how do I even begin playing about my feelings toward Edward?

The moment I slowed my pace, began to stumble, I felt Edward shift in his seat, his hands coming to rest by mine. I stopped playing but it almost didn't seem like it. Instead of the music ending, it continued with the aid of Edward. He played on, notes coming smoothly to him and out into the room in crisp, fluid melody. I sat in awe, surprised that he was able to pick up where I wanted this composure to go without ever really hearing it before. The way he was playing, the emotion behind every note, was spot on.

I let him continue, the soft melody floating throughout the air and filling every bit of my body with warmth. My eyes closed on their own accord, a soft smile ghosting my lips. At some point during his performance, I lifted my own hands and chimed in, bringing my own thoughts and emotion into the mix. We played with one another, neither of us overpowering the other, just allowing each of our own notes to blend and create something new, something better.

I'd never played with another person before. I had always liked being able to escape reality, forget everyone and everything around me. It was my safe haven. With Edward, I didn't feel as though he was intruding or that I had to try hard to keep everything together. On the contrary, it felt like we fed off one another, not necessarily completing each other, but amplifying each other's best qualities to create something magnificent.

When we both slowed, the notes lingering in the air beginning to dissolve into nothing, I kept my eyes closed tight, not wanting this moment to end. I grasped onto the faint music, the smell of Edward so close to me, and the warmth his presence brought me. In this moment, I didn't think about Rose. I didn't think about what would become of my coven and I in the future, I didn't dwell on mine and Rose's gifts.

Instead, I opened my eyes, turned to face this amazing man with soft golden eyes, taking in his kind expression, his warmth, how safe he made me feel in this world of uncertainty…

And I placed my lips on his.

…

A/N

Muahahahaha! Well look-y there. E and B _finally_ made some progress. Yes, yes, I know it has been a long wait, and I'm sorry about that but…not really because I really loved building up the tension!

How did you all like this chapter? I would LOVE to hear some feedback! I haven't had many reviews the last couple of chapters so I'm hoping having some Edward and Bella action will encourage you all to leave one. It encourages me to keep writing and post as often as I can!

Alright, well with that, I leave ya.

BYE!


End file.
